Fire we Make
by Littlegun09
Summary: Callie is a writer. Arizona is a doctor. Their first meeting is at a bar and we go from there.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Fire we Make

Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

Summary: Callie is a writer. Arizona is a doctor. Their first meeting is at a bar and we go from there.

Author's note - The flow of this story will be based on the way I see their lives playing out. This is my first fanfic, so I'm really hoping for a good reception here. I'll take all the feedback I can get on this one. I've always been a fan of Callie and Arizona's relationship and even though they aren't together on the show right now, I'm still holding on to the hope that they'll get their act together. Hence the writing of this story. Also, I am a huge Alicia Keys fan, so mentions of her and/or her music will pop up eventually :)

Chapter one

Dark brown eyes scanned the room as she sat nursing her first beer of the evening. It was warm by now, since she's been here for over an hour. "What am I doing here?" she thought aloud. Her eyes caught the small notepad in front of her, "oh, of course", she said.

Callie Torres has been working on ideas for her second book for a while now. Writes block has become one of her closets friend. Her first book, Tell is like it is, came in third on the best sellers list in New York. How bout that? Twenty seven years old and a best seller. She was afraid that that was all there is to it. That was her life's highlight and nothing more. Only downwards from here.

The book had been published by chance. She was in the middle of a huge storm in her life at the time and had merely jotted down some thoughts. The end product of those thoughts then resulted in her book. So when her sister encouraged her to send it to a publisher, she was skeptical but did it anyway. Needless to say, they ate it all up. Apparently the dark musings of the main character who tried to kill themselves and later faces their demons was a good selling point. Of course there was a happy ending. Little did they know, the main character was her and she was still looking for that happy ending.

Callie moved in with her sister a month ago after leaving New York for a much needed break from the big city. This was, however, the first time she ever left the apartment. It's not that she didn't like Seattle, she just hadn't felt the need to explore just yet. So when she left the apartment with her little red notebook in her back pocket, she came across this cozy looking bar right across Seattle Grace Hospital.

A glass sliding across the table disrupts Callie's thoughts. A pink drink. The woman who put it there looks at Callie with sparkling blue eyes and gives her a tentative smile. "You look upset," she says nodding.

"What?" Callie says a bit harshly. The woman just stares her, seemingly sizing her up and says, "I won't bother you any longer. Enjoy your drink", she then winks and walks away.

Stunned, Callie takes this moment to check the retreating woman out. Tight black jeans with a matching blazer. Cute looking boots that seems to match her personality. After careful consideration, Callie drinks the pink drink and makes a spontaneous decision. She motioned for the bar tender and ordered the same drink, instructing him to send it over as soon as she leaves the bar.

Across the bar, Arizona returns to her seat where her friend is waiting for her. "Is she looking this way?" she asks.

"Yeah, she stared you down the whole way. The look she was giving you was not an adoring one though," Teddy answers.

"Really?!" Arizona exclaims horrified. She's been staring at the brooding latina all evening and decided to try and cheer her up. Of course, she wasn't expecting the other woman to jump out of her skin, because that would be weird, but she was hoping for something.

"What did she say?" Teddy asks.

"I kinda didn't give her a chance to say anything." Seeing the look Teddy was giving her, she adds, "Don't look at me like that! She made me nervous! The way she was looking at me was all..."

Arizona's rant was interrupted by Joe, the bartender, putting a pink drink on their table. The exact same drink she had given the pretty latina earlier. "She sent it back?" she asked dejectedly.

"No," Joe answered simply. Putting a small note next to the drink he had just placed there, he said, "She bought a new one and also told me to give you this," and he walked off.

Shocked, Arizona stared at the note for what felt like forever. Or it was until she heard Teddy asking rather loudly, "Well? Are you planning on reading it or should I do it for you?"

When Teddy reached over the table to take the note Arizona suddenly sprang into action and grabbed the note, holding it close to her chest. This prompted Teddy to silently get up and head to the bar for a refill, leaving Arizona alone to read the note. Arizona slowly lowered the note from where she kept it tightly clutched to her chest, while subtly glancing at the bar hoping to get a glimpse of the stunning woman that sent it over. The woman was gone though. Sighing, she lowered the note completely.

The note read:

"Thank you for the drink. It was real nice of you. And yes, I was upset but then a beautiful stranger cheered me up, just by smiling. So thank you and never stop smiling."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Shondaland.

Author's note: The response to the first chapter of this story was greatly appreciated. I'm pleased to know that people liked it. I was very nervous when I first posted. Also, thank you for reading :) Another thing, it would have been nice to respond to individual reviews but I have no idea how or if I can do that. Will someone please let me know? Okay, I hope you enjoy this one. ..

Chapter two

Arizona was sitting Indian style in front of a large wooden bookcase in her office. She's been sitting in this position for roughly 30 minutes looking for a medical journal with surgical treatments for PFIC (progressive familial intrahepatic cholestasis). She needed the journal to work on her approach for her patient. Of course there was the option of using the internet but the case in the specific journal has the approach she was looking to take. She couldn't stop her mind from drifting to the beautiful woman she met briefly two nights ago though. Just the thought of the note that still sat on her bedside table brought a smile to her face.

This is the way Teddy found her when she walked into her office ten minutes later. "What are you doing on the floor? And why are you smiling at your bookshelf?"

"I wasn't smiling at my bookshelf," At the look her friend was giving her, she quickly amended her statement, "okay fine, I was smiling. But I also could use your help."

Teddy gave her friend a skeptical look and said, "If this has to do with your bar hottie, then no"

"What? No, it doesn't," she sighed. "I've been looking for an old journal all morning and I can't seem to find it. And its not at home either."

Teddy joined her friend on the floor and asked. "what can I do to help?"

"You could go to the bookstore and buy it for me?" Arizona answered in a questioning tone.

"When do you need it?" Teddy asked without missing a beat.

"Awww you'd do that for me?" Arizona asked throwing an arms over her friend's shoulder giving her a half hug.

"Of course I would. You know, best friends and all," Teddy smiled while returning the hug.

"I kinda need it soon and they won't be open anymore when I leave after my shift. The surgery is tomorrow afternoon."

"Well as much as I need the air, I won't be able to go to the bookstore and make it back in time for my next surgery in time," Teddy pouted. "Will you be able to manage though?"

"I think so," Arizona nodded. "I was just being lazy. All that's on my plate for the rest of the day was charting anyway. I'm sure Karev will be able to hold down the fort while I run downtown real quick." she added while jumping up and into action.

Teddy also got up from the floor when she noticed her friend go into planning mode. She linked her right arm through Arizona's left and said, "Come, I'll walk you to the lobby."

On the other side of town, Callie was currently drinking her fifth cup of coffee and was on a coffee high. Her sister had suggested getting a new apartment that was big enough for both of them, so they went looking at possible places early this morning. Too early. So it was 12 noon and Callie was ready to crash. She also needed to hide from her sister, so she found this cute little bookstore that sold amazing coffee as well. Plus she needed to plan. She needed to make a living here in Seattle. She had already written off the idea of going back to New York City, so she'll need to keep busy. Of course she had her writing but she was beginning to think her mother was right when she was said, "You can't live off writing alone."

At this she sighed deeply. Quickly pushing the thought to the back of her mind, she pulled out her cellphone, searching for a familiar number. The phone barely rang when she heard the voice she's been dying to hear for weeks, "Love of my life! Oh my god, I miss you! How are you?"

Callie smiled at the tone in Addison's voice. She had missed her too. "Addie... It's so good to hear your voice."

"Where have you been? I thought you've been sucked in by some mysterious force. I haven't heard from you in weeks. WEEKS! And Aria just keeps deflecting my questions. Are you okay?" Callie had an even bigger smile on her face when her friend ended her little rant. She hadn't been purposefully avoiding Addison, she just wanted to find her footing in the new city first.

"I'm fine. I just had a lot to sort out but I'm good. Promise..." They both knew why that promise was thrown in there but neither commented.

Addison sighed audibly and said, "Well that's good. But don't ever do that to me again."

"You know I always make good on my promises, Addie. Anyway, how's things in the big apple?"

"Oh you know, same old, same old. Nothing to report at this stage. How's Seattle by the way? Have you and Aria attempted to kill each other yet? " Addison asks giggling.

Callie and Aria had a complex relationship. They were at odds most of the time but never fought to a point where they couldn't go back. Like most siblings. "No, both of us are pretty much still alive and well. I did apply for a job at Seattle Independent Publishing a few days ago though. Thought I might as well do something with my time and ..."

"Even though you could probably own the place..." Addison interrupted.

"Yeah, even though..." Callie sighed

"Oh shoot, Cal, I have to go. Completely lost track of time. Have surgery in a few. Don't be a stranger! Call me some time and for the love of all things cheese, answer when I call you. Please? Love you"

Callie laughed loudly at that and replied sweetly, "Yes, to all of that." And while still smiling with bright eyes, Callie looked up and into the blue eyes she had only hoped to see again. While keeping eye contact with Arizona, she said, "I love you too Addie. I'll speak to you soon."

Arizona had walked into the bookstore to the lovely aroma of fresh coffee and that laugh... oh that heavenly laugh. It was enough to capture her attention and make her forget what she was doing here. She knew she had been caught staring but she just couldn't bring herself to look away. So when the other woman smiled at her, she gave her the best dimpled smile back that she could muster at that point. Because to be honest, it took all of her strength to not dissolve into a into a puddle of goo.

"Dr Robbins, hi." Arizona was brought out of the staring contest by the bookstore clerk who knew her by now. "Will you be sitting down today? We have an awesome coffee special. A slice of chocolate cake on the house." The clerk was now sporting her biggest smile.

"No, thank you, " Arizona answered but then quickly added, "I'll have some coffee though. And I'll be joining the lady over there," she said pointing over to Callie. She silently hoped that Callie wanted her company as much as she craved hers.

As the clerk nodded and made her way to the small counter to get the coffee, Arizona slowly made her way over to Callie. At the table, Callie never once took her eyes off Arizona. She watched her every move. The scrubs Arizona wore and the snippets of conversation Callie had overheard earlier prompted her greeting. "Hello Dr Robbins" she said in an even tone, hoping her nerves didn't show.

"You remember me?" was the only response Arizona could muster on such short notice.

"Of course, I do" Callie answered simply.

Arizona gave her a small smile, suddenly feeling nervous under the intense stare Callie was giving her once again. "Can I, um... What's your name?" Really?! she thought. Come on Robbins!

"Callie. Do you wanna sit down Dr Robbins?"

At that Arizona plopped herself down on the chair right across from Callie and said, "Arizona. My name is Arizona."

With that, Callie stuck out her hand prompting Arizona to take it. "It's nice to finally meet you Arizona Robbins."

There was something there. A spark of electricity that Arizona was sure had enough power to kill her if she didn't let go of Callie's hand right that second. "Likewise Callie."

"I'm going to have to take back my hand now. And I'm guessing you need yours to work?" Callie said with a teasing smile.

"Right," Arizona let go of her hand folding them neatly on the table between them. Lucky for her, the clerk chose that moment to bring over her coffee and she mumbled a quick but polite, "Thank you" to the retreating woman.

"So..."

"So..."

"Do you come here often?" Arizona mentally kicked herself once again for being awkward.

Callie giggled, yes giggled, at the cuteness in front of her. "No," she said. "First time here."

"Oh!" Arizona perked up. "This is a great place. I love it here." She threw in a dimpled smile for good measure but she noticed that Callie was now giving a weird look. "I'm sorry... I'm not usually so in your face weird. It's just..."

Callie quickly interrupted by putting up her hand and said, "No, don't apologise. I get it. Or at least I think I do. Just... be yourself. I don't bite." she said winking.

Arizona visibly relaxed, the sighed, "sorry, I've been having a weird day. I actually came here to see if they had a journal I need to help with a big surgery I have tomorrow."

"Oh. Do you need help? Not with the surgery, I mean. With finding the book...?" Callie offered.

"No. I know where to find it. But thank you. Which reminds me that I should probably go do that now but um... would you wait here while I go do that? Unless you have somewhere to be, which I'll totally understand. Just... I don't want to stop talking to you yet but I really need this book." By the end of her rambling Arizona was breathing fast. The fact that Callie was giving her 'the look' again was not helping.

Getting up from the table, Callie grabbed her bag and put her little notebook in her back pocket. Arizona was watching with big eyes, afraid that the other woman was going to leave again. But then once Callie had gathered all her things she said, "Let's do this. I'll go and pay for our stuff and you go a find your book. Then meet me out front in ten?"

"Oh you don't have to pay for..." Another one of Callie's looks, a raised eyebrow this time, cut her off. "Okay... I won't be long."

True to her word, Arizona rushed out of the bookstore ten minutes later to find Callie wearing the sexiest leather jacket with aviator sunglasses. "I feel a little underdressed, " she said looking down at her scrubs.

"Nonsense," Callie waved her off. "You heading back to the hospital?"

"Yeah," Arizona sighed. But perked up when Callie suggested to accompany her.

A few minutes into the short walk Callie decided to bite the bullet. "Why did you do it?"

"Do what?" Arizona probed.

"Buy me the drink the other night at the bar. I mean, I know you said it was because I seemed upset but... why?"

By now they had stopped in the middle of the sidewalk in front of the hospital. Arizona turned her body in order to fully face Callie. She tilted her head to the side and bit her lip while trying to come up with an appropriate answer.

She knew that with Callie, honesty was the only option. Everything about this woman made her want to lay it all on the table. So while stepping forward, just a few inches, she said, "Yes, you seemed upset and I couldn't stand it. I didn't know you... don't know you. But I want to. So I didn't want to impose. But I had to do something. So I bought the most cheerful drink Joe can make."

"Usually when people pay so much attention to me, it makes makes me nervous," Callie laughed while running her right hand through her hair. She was stunned by sudden overwhelming need to kiss the blonde beauty in front of her. She had to fight the urge to flee.

"I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I'm sorry," Arizona said while backing away slowly.

Thinking the other woman was going to be the one to run away, Callie grabbed onto her arm, effectively stopping all movement. "No! I mean, no. You didn't. Thank you again."

Very aware of the closeness between them now, Arizona nodded, her voice softening "Don't ever thank me again for that. I wanted to. And..." feeling her breath catch in her throat, she swallowed, "and I'll do it again."

"Well thank... you're something else Arizona Robbins." Squeezing the arm she still held on to once, she let go.

*beep* *beep*

"You have to go," Callie stated with a sigh.

"Yes, but... I need... can I just... Please tell me I'll see you again." Arizona's plea came out in broken sentences.

Callie took out her red notebook from her back pocket, ripped out a page and scribbled on it. She folded the paper neatly and gently slid it into the front pocket of Arizona's scrub top. She then leaned forward and placed a chaste barely there kiss on the blondes cheek.

Both women took this opportunity to smell the other. Arizona smelled like lavender and a hint of something that must be distinctly 'her'. While Callie smelled like vanilla - also with a hint of 'Callie' in the mix.

Aware that she'd been standing in that position for a while, Callie whispered, "Don't lose that piece of paper."

Arizona closed her eyes at the sensation of feeling Callie's lips moving against her cheek, only opening her eyes when she felt Callie moving away. Her pager went off again.

"I won't," she promised. Pointing at the building behind her she added, "I have to..."

"Of course... Go on. I'll see you around doctor Robbins."

An ambulance siren alerted Arizona that she really had to get going, so before taking off with a light jog towards the hospital she simply replied, "Soon!"

And the bright smile on Callie's face told her that the promise of soon was enough for now.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Shondaland.

Chapter three

\- Hi there :) I've been thinking... It's supposed to be a nice day tomorrow and this might be a bit presumptuous of me but you do maybe wanna meet up? We said soon, so this is soon right? Let me know ;)

\- Oh, its Arizona by the way...

Arizona was sitting in the doctors lounge, exhausted after a marathon emergency surgery. The first thing she did after telling the boys parents that he would make a full recovery, is take the note out of her scrub top's pocket. Callie's number was neatly scribbled on it with a cute smiley face.

Yip! The note would join the other note on her bedside table at home. Arizona felt like she was back in high school and crushing on a senior. She was now staring at her phone, waiting for 'her' to text her back. Her phone ringing, however, brought her out of her day dream.

It was Callie...

Not wanting the phone to ring too long, she answered immediately. "Hi..." the smile on her face evident in her voice.

"Hey..." Callie replied softly. "This is definitely soon." Arizona could tell that she was smiling too.

"Yip. I wasn't bothering you was I?"

"No. I was actually getting ready for bed when you texted. Did you manage to sort out the emergency?" Callie asked settling into bed.

"We had to remove a little boy's spleen," Arizona sighed. "He'll be fine though. Thanks for asking."

"I'm glad you were able to save him. So, you're a pediatric surgeon? "

"Yes. I save tiny humans." Arizona giggled. "What do you do?"

"Hehe tiny humans huh... Well not much of anything at the moment. But I guess you could probably call me a writer."

"You guess?"

"Yeah, we'll talk tomorrow though? I'm afraid my brain is clocking out..." Callie said yawning. "Sorry..."

"Don't apologise. I should get home anyway. Meet me at the park on 5th ave? Say around 10?"

"Sure," Callie mumbled sleepily. "Get home safely."

"Goodnight Callie." Arizona went home with a spring in her step.

Ever the early bird, Arizona was at the park at 9:50 am. She was at wearing casual black jeans with a warm jacket. It was mid February, and a little chilly. She tried to act casual while scanning the park, anxious to see Callie again. When she heard a throat being cleared behind her, she whipped around so fast the two cups of coffee in her hand bumped each other and fell to the ground.

"Oh god! Did it burn you?" she asked, giving Callie a once over.

"No. What about you?" Callie asked, glancing down Arizona's body to see the coffee just missed her clothes. "Luckily I brought more..." She said holding up two cups she got from the coffee shop.

"I'm fine and thanks. It's very thoughtful of you. And again... I'm not always so awkward and clumsy. " she said averting her gaze to the ground.

Soon, she felt Callie pulling her in for a friendly hug and whispering softly, "I think its adorable," then she let go. "So, where to?"

Arizona was blushing now. "Have you had breakfast yet?" she asked.

"No and I'm kinda starving, so lead the way.."

Neither one of them knew who did it first but they held hands all the way to the small cafe on the corner of the street, only letting go when they were seated inside. Once they had ordered, Arizona fired away. "So, tell me about yourself..." she folded her hands on the table looking at the other woman with curious eyes.

"What do you wanna know?"

"Everything" Arizona answered simply.

At this Callie couldn't help but laugh... "Everything is a bit much. Why don't we start out small shall we?" she suggested.

"Okay, um, let's start with the writer thing. You said something about probably being one? " Arizona probed.

"Yeah, I studied literature with the intention of teaching it after. But life happened and I ended up writing a book instead. The book was published last year. I came to Seattle to live with my sister right after the book tour ended. So, here I am."

Not one to miss much of anything, Arizona asked, "Life happened?"

"Story for another day..." Callie said quickly.

"Okay. Tell me about the book."

"I ended up calling it Tell it Like it is..."

"Oh my god!" Arizona exclaimed, cutting Callie off. "You're Calliope Torres? My friend, Teddy, read your book like a million times. She even bullied me into reading it as well. Its a really good book Calliope."

At this Callie looked down at the table. Thankfully their food arrived giving Callie the perfect opportunity to change change the subject. "So, tell me about you...?"

Arizona knew what Callie just did but she went on anyway, "Hmm well my father was a marine, so we moved every 18 months. My brother was always my best friend. He was two years older than me. My dad retired and we settled down in Boston, where I met Teds. We went to med school and Tim, that's my brother, enlisted. Teddy and I both got fellowships here in Seattle, so here I am."

"Your brother, is he over there now?" Callie asked.

"No," Arizona answered sadly. "He died during his second tour." she clarified.

Callie reached across the table and put her hand on top of Arizona's. "I'm so sorry, Arizona."

Arizona turned her hand upside down and intertwined their fingers. "It's okay. I mean, it still hurts, most of the time but it gets better."

"You're very brave," Callie commented. They shared a small smile and a comfortable silence settled over them.

A moment later, Arizona looked down at their joint hands and asked, "I'm curious... was this a date?"

Arizona's awkwardness made Callie laugh once again. "Yes, I'd like to think so," she answered. " And for the record, it was a nice one. I enjoyed it."

"Me too," Arizona smiled brightly. "And we're not done yet... I wanna know more!"

Callie went on to talk about Miami, where she grew up. She shared snippets of her college days. All the shinanigins her and Addison got up to. She avoided the subject of her family completely. She was glad that Arizona didn't push. In turn, Arizona told her all about her adventures with Tim and more about her family. She was surprised that she was so comfortable with Callie. The whole time, their hands never lost contact.

Soon the waitress came to their table, asking them if they'll be having lunch. "It's that time already?! Wow." Arizona giggled.

"Time flies when you're having fun. You wanna stay?" Callie asked.

"Let's take a walk instead," Arizona suggested. "Unless you're tired of me already," she winked.

"No, not yet. I'd give it another hour at least," Callie teased bumping her hip against Arizona's as they stood to leave. She gave her a dashing smile before saying that she was getting smoothies and paying the bill.

Arizona was glued to her spot as she watched the retreating woman. She managed to mumble a quick, "strawberry" when Callie asked her what flavor she wanted. She stood there, terrified at the thought that she could easily fall head over heels in love with this beautiful creature. Someone that she's never even kissed. Suddenly she had this overwhelming feeling... a need to feel Callie. To wrapped up in her and forget about the rest of the world.

When Callie returned, a smoothie in each hand (strawberry for Arizona and banana for her), Arizona looked like someone had punched her in the stomach. "What's the matter?" she asked.

At Callie's show of concern, Arizona grabbed her hand and pulled her into the bathroom. Dumbfounded, Callie let herself be pulled along. Inside the bathroom, Arizona let go of her hand and started pacing in front of the small sink.

Confused, Callie started to speak, "Arizona, what..." but she was quickly cut off by Arizona. "I've had the best time today, even though we just sat there holding hands and talking. Having actual conversation. Do you know how rare that is?" Still so confused, Callie just nodded.

" And..." Arizona continued "I want to do that every day. And once I know everything about you, I want to create more things and know that too. Because, Calliope, I've known you for two days and I already know that I want you around. I see that hurt that sometimes reflects in your eyes and I wanna take it away..." she stepped closer to the other woman, giving her enough space to back away.

Arizona knew what she had just done, so she waited quietly for Callie to say something.

Callie, on the other hand, was floored. She wasn't sure what had just happened. She knew Arizona didn't just flat out declare her undying love but she opened a door. A door Callie wanted to keep closed. Not just because of what's on the other side of the door but because no one ever cared about it. Well her sister occasionally bitched and moaned about it. The only other outlet she had was the book. But Arizona...

Arizona Robbins , made her feel feelings that she didn't know she could feel. Arizona made her believe and trust. Two things she hadn't done in such such a long time. This made her want to cry and before she knew it, a sob escaped her mouth. Seeing Arizona step closer (probably to comfort her) she held up her hand effectively stopping Arizona's movement.

"I'm sorry. Please don't cry..." she said softly as she watched Callie struggle with something.

Callie quickly wiped her eyes and combed both hands through her hair. She stared at Arizona. "How are you real?" she asked.

At this, Arizona slowly stepped forward, again leaving enough space for the latina to back away. But instead, Callie took a tentative step toward Arizona, never breaking eye contact. Her gaze only shifted to the other woman's lips when she saw her liking them.

Knowing Arizona was leaving it in her hands, Callie closed the final gap between them, their lips meeting in a chaste kiss. They kissed again and again. The kiss became bolder when Callie rested her hands on Arizona's hips. Arizona's arms in turn snaking around the slightly taller woman's neck.

Soon, Callie's tongue asked for entrance into the blondes mouth. It was eagerly granted. Callie's hands started roaming up Arizona's back between her shoulder blades and down again. She reached all the way down too her ass, holding it firmly with both hands.

"Hmm..." Arizona moaned, placing her hands on Callie's cheeks. She slowly pulled away from the kiss, resting her forehead against Callie's.

"Let's get out of here..." Callie said, her voice just above a whisper.

Dropping her hands from Callie's face, Arizona reached for the other woman's hand and started pulling her out of the bathroom. " Let's go..."

Author's note: What do you think? Is everyone still on board? I already have most of the next chapter written, will be posted by tomorrow!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Shondaland.

Chapter four

Callie's sister didn't live far from the cafe they were at, so they found themselves in the lift heading to the fourth floor pretty quickly. They stood next to each other, barely touching. The awkwardness was back it seemed. Arizona quickly spoke up, "I don't want you to think I gave you that speech back there to get you to fall into bed with me. That wasn't it..." she trailed off when the doors opened at their floor.

"No," Callie said quickly, while fishing for her keys in her pocket. "That's not what I thought. At all. I mean, we don't have to do anything..."

Arizona cut her off with a quick kiss. "I like this part though..." she whispered against full lips. Callie giggled as she pulled Arizona into the apartment, their kiss never breaking.

Kicking the door closed, Arizona leaned against it pulling Callie's body into hers. Her hands quickly finding thick brunette hair. Feeling Callie's hands once again resting on her ass.

Callie moved her lips down the blondes jawline, nibbling softly, trying to take it all in. "You smell amazing..." she whispered against her throat.

"Calliope..." was all Arizona's mushy brain could get out at that moment. And then... the doorknob suddenly, painfully, dug into her back. "Ow..."

"Cal? What the hell?" they heard from the other side.

Arizona immediately moved so that she was behind Callie who was reaching for the door to open it. Once opened, someone stepped in that had a striking resemblance to Callie. Dark brown hair (a little shorter than Callie's), olive skin color and deep brown eyes. She was tall and a bit skinny, Arizona observed.

"Why were you standing against the door?" Aria asked as she entered the apartment. Callie just looked at her with her mouth open. Then she noticed the blonde beauty hiding behind her sister. "Oh, hi." she said, smiling at the stranger.

"Arizona, this is my sister Aria. Aria, this is Arizona. My um..."

"Girlfriend?" Aria supplied.

Callie looked over at Arizona, silently asking her how she should answer the question. Arizona just shrugged, once again leaving it up to Callie. So Callie answered, "Yeah, yes. She is," while adoringly smiling at the blonde.

"Well it's good to meet you Arizona," Aria said, "Even though I've never heard of you," she added, eyeing her sister. "But I'm sure you're the reason Cal's smiling again, so yeah, it's good to meet you." she stated.

"It's good to meet you too Aria," Arizona nodded politely.

"I'll leave you two alone. I just came back for a file I I need for a conference call later. I'd send my assistant but she's going through some kind of crisis." Aria supplied while stepping into her room.

Once her sister was out of earshot, Callie turned to Arizona and took her hands. "Im sorry she sprang that on you...well us. We really don't have to move that fast..."

"Do you wanna be my girlfriend? " Arizona asked simply.

"I mean, yeah. But I don't want you to feel like you have to..." Callie said quickly.

"Okay, so there you go. I want to and so do you. None of the rest of it matters." Arizona said leaning leaning in for a quick kiss.

"You don't know me..." Callie said quietly, dropping her hands to her sides.

"No, but I will." Arizona smiled and kissed her girlfriend, HER GIRLFRIEND, again.

"Okay, I'm out of here," Aria entered the lounge area again, walking toward the front door. "Oh Cal, after the conference call later, dad's flying out here. He wants to have dinner with us tomorrow night." Aria said as she stopped at the door to look at Callie.

At Aria's words, Arizona felt Callie stiffen by her side. When she looked over to her, her face was as white as a sheet. "No," she said, shaking her head and walked into the kitchen. Aria immediately dropped her things on the small table by the door and followed her sister. Leaving Arizona wondering what just happened.

Aria found Callie rummaging through the pantry. "How long is this still gonna carry on? It's been almost two years Callie." she said gently placing one hand on the kitchen counter as if she was bracing herself for a fight.

"I said no."

"If you could just try. Give him a ..."

Callie's hand hitting the kitchen counter forcefully, cut Aria off mid sentence. "Dammit Aria! I'm not doing this with you!" she said angrily.

Knowing that there was no reasoning with her sister right now, she softened, "Okay, okay I'm sorry. I'll tell him you already have plans for tomorrow night. New girlfriend and all, " Aria tried to lighten the mood.

Callie simply turned around and rested both hands on the kitchen sink, trying to calm down. "Thanks." she said, not turning around as she heard Aria leave the kitchen.

Arizona was still standing on the same spot the arguing sisters had left her when Aria reappeared. "I'm sorry," she said quickly. "I really have to get going. Make sure she's okay?" Aria said as she went for the door once again.

There was no response, however. Arizona just watched her leave and took a deep breath. She heard the whole argument and she didn't know what what to make of it. Callie sounded very upset and she didn't know how to approach her. Would she push her away? Ask her to leave? Deciding to bite the bullet, Arizona straightened her shirt and went into the kitchen.

Callie was still standing by the kitchen sink with her back to the door. Staring out the window. "Calliope?" Nothing...

Taking a chance, Arizona stepped closer to the brunette and snaked her arms around her middle from the back, locking her fingers together on Callie's stomach. "Are you okay? " she asked, kissing her shoulder.

"I'm sorry. That was... You didn't need to hear us fight like that." Callie sighed, turning around in Arizona's embrace. "Our day was perfect and then... I'm sorry I ruined it."

Tucking a stray hair behind the latina's ear she asked, "do you want me to leave? Give you some time alone." she really didn't want to leave.

"No," she said. "I wanted to make you dinner..." she trailed off. She knew Arizona deserved to know what the fight was about, since she was right there when it happened, but she wasn't sure if she was ready. Talking about the fight would mean talking about everything else.

Seeing Callie struggle, Arizona jumped in, trying to lighten the mood. "Well that must mean you're a good cook. Cause all I can make is mac &amp; cheese. Never really tried anything else. But, I'll do what ever you want to me to." she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

The two women then started making dinner, often sharing a kiss here and a touch there. Content just to be in each others company. Callie's mood improved quickly, she was glad Arizona didn't push the issue. When they were done preparing dinner, they decided to eat on the floor in the lounge, each on one end of the small coffee table that stood there. They ate their dinner quickly, Arizona talking about her surgery the next day.

"Isn't that the surgery you were supposed to perform today?" Callie asked, remembering the book that brought them together.

"Yip. But I wanted an infection the patient had to go away completely before I go in."Arizona said wiping her mouth. "It'll be pretty straight forward. I think I've got the technique down."

"That's great. Come here..." Callie said, opening her arms, motioning for Arizona to come closer. They both sighed when Callie closed the embrace, her cheek resting on the crown of the blondes head.

Moving closer to her girlfriend, her head resting on Callie's chest, she said softly, "We don't have to talk about it right now but I just need to know... Are you okay?"

Callie ducked her head and slowly brought her lips down to Arizona, initiating a slow kiss. "I am," she said honestly before kissing the blonde again.

Just before hands started roaming Arizona broke the kiss. "I have to leave soon sweetie," she sighed.

"Please don't go..." Callie begged, feeling even more vulnerable than she already have. Seeing Arizona's face, she added, "We don't have to do anything. Just... Please stay?"

Giving Callie a chaste kiss, she got up quickly, saying, "Okay. Now come on. I have to be up early. I hope you know you're making breakfast."

Smiling, Callie led them to her bedroom. "Oh, of course." Once inside, Callie gave Arizona some pj's and they took turns changing in the bathroom. Once they were finished, they got into the bed. It felt like they've been doing it for years. Callie turning on her right side, prompting Arizona to lay with her back to the latina's front.

"Goodnight Calliope."

"Sweet dreams Arizona."

Morning came very quickly but the sunlight streaming through Callie's bedroom window was not what woke Arizona. It was the nagging feeling that she was being watched. Sure enough, when she opened her eyes, she found Callie with her head propped up in her right hand, watching her.

"Hi, morning," she smiled kissing the brunette.

"Mmm good morning beautiful," Callie said returning the kiss.

"Is this a habit you have? Watching people sleep, cause I don't know how I feel about that." Arizona teased.

"No," Callie laughed, "I only watch the really cute ones." she said leaning down to kiss the blonde again. The kiss was a lazy one. They took their time exploring each others mouths. A loud bang from somewhere in the apartment broke them apart.

"What was that?" Arizona asked.

Sighing, Callie got up and tried to fix her bed hair, "Probably Aria. I'm going to go see what she's getting up to." she said as she went to leave the room.

"I'll be right out," Arizona told the retreating woman.

In the kitchen, Aria was waving a pan through the air. "What are you doing?" Callie asked.

"Gaaaaad! You scared the crap out of me," Aria said holding her hand over her heart. "And I'm making breakfast." Callie just kept looking at her.

"Good morning Aria," came Arizona's chipper voice. "Calliope..." she said kissing her girlfriends cheek.

"Good to see you again Arizona. Grab some coffee while I finish breakfast." Aria said.

Callie, who hasn't said a word, went wordlessly to the coffeemaker to fix Arizona a cup of coffee. She placed the cup along with the cream and sugar on the table, closely watching how the blonde finished preparing the cup. Noting that she likes two sugar with just a little cream.

"There we go!" Aria announced as she placed bacon, eggs and wholewheat toast on the kichen island.

"Thank you. This looks amazing," Arizona said. She lowered her voice and leaned over to the quiet latina next to her, "You know you still owe me breakfast right."

This got a genuine smile from Callie as she replied, "Guess that means more sleepovers."

At the other end of the table, Aria quietly observed her sister and the blonde. Callie's guard was down around the blonde and she was happy. Actually happy. Something she knows her sister hadn't been in so long.

"What time do you have to be at the hospital?" Callie asked when they finished their breakfast.

Seeing it was just after 8am, Arizona said, "In about about an hour. So I should get a move on."

"Okay. Why don't you take a shower here and then I'll drop you off?" Callie suggested.

"I need fresh clothes from my apartment..."

"We'll go past there on our way..." Callie's cellphone ringing interrupted her. Before answering, she kissed Arizona's forehead, sending the blonde off to the bathroom.

"Hey Addie," she answered the phone.

"Did you get my text? My flight is about to take off." Addison said quickly.

"What text? And where are you going?" Callie asked confused.

"Really Cal? Really? I'm bringing Bettie. You know, your beloved car. She's already been shipped but Derek called and asked me to have a look at some cases, so you get me too." Addison explained.

"Well if you're bringing Bettie, why do I need to fetch you at the airport?" Callie reasoned.

"My luggage will never fit into that small car," came Addison's answer.

"Of course you wouldn't be travelling light. I'll borrow Aria's car," Callie mumbled sarcastically.

All Addison did was laugh, "I'll see you later hun. And check your texts!" And the line went dead. Callie merely laughed, checked her texts and went to her room to get ready for the day.

After a quick shower in Aria's room, Callie entered her own room just as Arizona was brushing her hair. Hugging her from behind she asked, "Ready?"

"Yes," Arizona sighed deeply while turning around. "I'm going to miss you." she said hugging Callie.

"I'll miss you too babe. But I'll bring you lunch at the hospital? How's that? I have to fetch Addison from the airport cause apparently she's already on on her way with Bettie. But I can be at the hospital right after your surgery." Callie said, still holding the blonde.

Smiling at Callie's term of endearment, Arizona stepped out of the embrace motioning for Callie to follow her out of the room. "Lunch sounds amazing." she smiled. "Who's Bettie?"

"Bettie's my car. I left her in New York. Addie's bringing her." she answered a before shouting deeper into the apartment, "Aria we're leaving!" Not waiting for a reply, she grabbed Arizona's had and they left the apartment.

After wishing her luck with her surgery, Callie dropped her girlfriend off at the hospital with the promise of bringing her lunch later that day. She now stood at the airport waiting for a certain red head to make her appearance. Soon enough, she saw a pale hand waving her way and she quickly made her way way to greet her friend. They hugged for moment, Addison was the first to speak.

"God I missed you." she said as she let her friend go.

"I missed you too Addie." Callie said giving her friend another quick hug. "Let's go..." she said as they started weaving through the crowd.

"After we've collected the car, can we go straight to Seattle Grace? Then maybe lunch after? I told Derek I'll come check on one of the patients asap." Addison asked.

"Sure. We can go straight there," Callie said realising her best friend and girlfriend would be working at the same hospital. "You're on your own for for that lunch though. I have plans."

"Plans?" Addison asked. "With who?"

"I'm having lunch with my girlfriend," Callie answered simply. She avoided her friends gaze though, knowing what was about to happen.

"Girlfriend?! When did this happen? And why..." slap against Callie's shoulder "did I not know about this?!" another slap.

"Ow!" Callie exclaimed rubbing her shoulder. "It's new. Like really new but there's something there." she said straightening up. "I really like her Addison."

Seeing the truth in Callie's eyes, Addison linked their arms as she steered her friend toward the car. "I need to know everything..." she said excitedly.

After a very successful surgery, Arizona took her time while scrubbing out. Teddy had been observing and had quickly joined her in the scrub room. She was now staring at Arizona, trying to make words while the blonde simply continued the work on her hands.

"So let me get this straight. You and bar hottie..."

"Callie." Arizona corrected her friend.

"Right. Callie. You and Callie are dating?" Arizona simply nodded her head. "And you declared your undying devotion and love to her, well sort of, after knowing her for two days?" Arizona nodded again. "But you haven't eaten pound cake yet because..?"

"Geez Teddy, must you be so crude? If you must know, her sister kind of interrupted us. But that's not the point. I really like her Theodora." Arizona says to her friend as her cellphone buzzes in her pocket.

"Well then I have to meet this magical creature," Teddy insists.

"You my friend, are in luck. My amazing girlfriend brought me lunch. She just texted, she's waiting in the lobby. Come meet her before we go to the park." Arizona said while dragging her friend out of the scrub room.

When they stepped off the elevator, Arizona spotted her girlfriend immediately. She was reminded once again how she couldn't wait to explore every curve on Callie's body. Shaking off the thought as they came closer she placed her hands on Callie's hips as the latina's back was to her.

"Guess who," she whispered.

Callie was sporting a megawatt smile as she turned around and placed a chaste kiss on Arizona's waiting lips. Both women unaware of the silence that suddenly fell on their friends.

Finally shifting their attention back to their friends, Arizona addressed Teddy. "Teds, this is Callie. And this is..." she gestured to Addison while waiting for Callie to introduce her friend. Both of them was however stopped by Teddy's voice.

"Addison Forbes Montgomery.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who's still reading. I'm not much of a cliff hanger fan, but please know, I have a plan with this one. Also, this seemed like a good end point for this chapter. Looking forward to hearing from you :)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Shondaland.

Author's note: Me again :) Firstly, thank you for all the reviews. I checked this story's stats and it really is receiving much more hits than I expected. So thank you for that. Really, you're awesome. Right after we get to how Addison and Teddy know each other, we'll have some talk from our girls to see where they're at emotionally. Okay, enough from me...

Chapter five

"Addison Montgomery."

"Teddy Altman."

Callie and Arizona stood staring at their two friends embracing, completely unaware of how they know each other. The new couple kept quiet as the other two women spoke. "It's so good seeing you again," Teddy said with a smile on her face.

"It is," Addison agreed. "I didn't think I'd see you again any time soon." At this Teddy just smiled.

"How do you guys know each other?" Arizona asked.

"We met in New York about five years ago? Teddy was on a break from school and said she needed to get away. We totally met by chance but I was able to hook her up with a doctor at a clinic in the city to shadow while she was there." Addison explained.

At Addison's answer, Arizona felt like someone had punched her in the stomach. Five years ago was the most difficult time of her life. Teddy had gone to New York a day after Tim's funeral to visit family. A time when Arizona desperately needed her best friend. At this knowledge, Arizona needed to get away from her current situation. Teddy saw the look on her best friends face and knew that she had figured it out. Before she could explain, however, Arizona spoke again. She was speaking directly to Callie though. Purposefully ignoring her best friend.

"Calliope, my lunch break is only an hour and that's already been cut in half. Do you wanna get out of here?" she asked.

Noticing her girlfriends sudden mood change as well as the change in atmosphere, Callie frowned but answered, "Sure, lets go..." But at that both Arizona and Teddy's pagers sounded.

"Great," Arizona grumbled angrily. "I'm gonna have to go..." she said to Callie who only nodded. Still confused as to why Arizona was suddenly acting so stiff. "Addison, it was nice meeting you." She said to the red head. "I'll call you later?" she said to her girlfriend just before kissing her quickly.

"Of course," Callie answered while watching the two friends leave. "That was weird... Was it weird?" she asked Addison as they stood in the lobby of the hospital.

"I think it may have something to do with what I said..." Addison answered. "Let me go and see that patient and then lunch?"

"Sure," Callie answered.

After a painfully quiet and difficult surgery (where the patient died), Arizona stormed into the scrub room and furiously began scrubbing her hands. Teddy entered not long after her and stood next to her, the silence still deafening. Teddy was finally the one who broke the silence. "I'll go and tell the parents. You did everything you could AZ."

This made Arizona snap. "Don't Teddy..." she shut off the water and turned so she was fully facing her friend. She had so much she wanted to say. To scream about. She also wanted to understand. But she also had this little boy's family waiting for news... terrible news that she had to deliver. "Just don't." she said shaking her head and exiting the scrub room.

Naturally the boy's family was devastated, broken. This made the mood Arizona was in even worse, so she retreated to her little hide out in the hospital's basement before she made plans with her girlfriend she so desperately wanted to see. She wasn't alone for long though, because soon Teddy found her and started pacing in front of the gurney she was sitting on.

"I'm going to explain and you're going to listen..." Teddy started. Arizona merely nodded signalling for the other blonde to go ahead.

"You're my best friend, you've always been my very best friend. But 5 years ago your brother died. He went over there and he DIED! The love my life died..." she ended in a whisper. "We needed each other Arizona but you shut me out. I needed you. More importantly, YOU needed me. People! I shouldn't have lied but I couldn't stand to see you like that..."

Teddy finished her rant and waited for something, anything from Arizona. Arizona's thoughts were going at 1000 miles a minute. She knew Teddy was right. Her behaviour back then was appalling. She really had shut everyone out. And she realised now what a terrible friend she must have been.

"I'm sorry..." she finally said.

"Arizona, no..." Teddy was quickly interrupted by Arizona.

"No, please listen. I get it. Sure, you lied but was I really going to listen, really listen, to you back then? Probably not. So I really, truly am sorry. I should have done better..." she finished while looking her friend dead in the eye.

Teddy immediately pulled the other blonde in for a warm hug. She kissed the side of the head, while running soothing circles on her back. "You don't have to apologise," she said. "I came back, we bonded and our friendship is better than ever. And besides, I'm the one who lied."

"I understand why though," Arizona said breaking the hug. This wasn't the first time the two blondes fought. They always made up very quickly. "We good?"

"Always." Teddy smiled.

"So your visits with Addison..." Arizona started with a mischievous smile on her face.

"Oh God, AZ no! I'm leaving." Teddy said while going for the door, furiously blushing.

At this Arizona just laughed. Not quite feeling better yet, she pulled out her phone and dialed a familiar number. The line connected after just a few rings. "Robbins residence," Barbara Robbins answered cheerfully.

"Hey mama," Arizona smiled.

"Zona honey!" her mother squeeled. "How are you?"

"I'm fine mom. How are you guys?"

"Oh we're just fine honey. Although I might kill your father soon! He's been hammering on something outside all day. Is everything okay?"

"Yes, everything is fine. I just miss you... and Timmy." Arizona sighed.

"Oh baby... I miss him too. What can I do?" Barbara asked.

"Nothing mama, I'm fine. Thanks though."

"So," Barbara started, "Was there any other reason you called?" she asked in a knowing voice.

"Well... I might have a girlfriend," Arizona answered with a smile on her face.

"Might?!" her mother gasped happily. "Tell me, tell me!"

"She's amazing mama. Breathtakingly stunning. Her name is Callie Torres. She's a writer. She's so beautiful. I... I really like her. We haven't known each other very long. We've actually been dating for just about the same amount of time we know each other. But mama, there's something there. She has this intense stare and I just want to know more about her. I want her in my life."

Barbara stayed quiet the whole time. This woman sounded like something special. "Baby, I just don't want you to get hurt..." she started. "But you sound happy and in love, dare I say. I know my daughter is grown enough to make sound decisions."

"It's a little early to go talking about love... But I see it happening," said Arizona. "She's amazing mama." She said once again.

"Awww, my baby's in love!"

"Mom! I have to go," Arizona smiled. "I'll call again soon. Love you."

"Love you too Zona."

After disconnecting the line, Arizona pulled out her cellphone to text her girlfriend hoping they could still salvage the rest of the day.

Callie and Addison was sitting in the redhead's hotel room after they enjoyed a quick lunch. Callie had explained why they can't go back to Aria's place because the possibility of running into her father was just too big.

They were now laying on Addison's bed. Callie was half laying upside down with her feet propped up on the headboard. "So, when is Arizona getting off from work? Or are you just gonna hide here all night? Not that I mind but you two seem kinda cosy..." Addison asked breaking the comfortable silence.

"I don't know but you know how emergencies go. I'll call her soon. I want to see her tonight though..." Callie trailed off.

"Yeah, I don't wanna hear about your booty call Cal."

"What ever Addie."

After more silence, Addison eventually spoke again, "So, how long is dad in town for?"

"I don't know. " Callie answered shortly.

"Well are you planning to introduce your girlfriend to your FATHER?"

At this Callie just gave Addison a look that said to drop it. Addison complied.

"Okay. Now tell me more about Arizona," Addison said, changing the subject.

The change in subject made Callie smile fondly. She quickly sobered when something else crossed her mind though. "Do you think she would have liked her?" she asked in a small voice.

Knowing exactly who they were now talking about, Addison grabbed the latina's hand and linked their fingers. "Honey, of course. Those blue eyes would melt even the mighty Lucia Torres. Knowing her, she'd be planning marriage and babies already. And that just because Arizona has clearly done something to you. Something good." Addison answered honestly.

"I don't know how to explain it, but she's something special. Arizona... she's really amazing and I wish I could pick up the phone and..." Callie paused, fighting back a sudden rush of tears.

Squeezing the brunette's hand softly, Addison said, "I know honey." Then pulled Callie in for a warm hug. A phone chiming, alerting it's owner of a new message broke them apart. Noting it was her cellphone, Callie quickly read the message.

\- Hey beautiful. I'm just about done here :) Do you wanna meet me for dinner? Maybe a movie or something? xx Arizona

She smiled and hit reply quickly.

\- Hey you. I was just thinking about you. Dinner sounds great. How bout me and Bettie fetch you at the hospital in a few minutes? xx Callie

\- You and Bettie are more than welcome to do that :) I'll see you soon! :* xx Arizona

"Addie, it's been fun but I have to go now," Callie said to her friend while getting up from the bed. She wasn't even sorry.

"Of course you do" Addison said winking.

"Thanks for the talk," Callie said with a small smile and with that she was out the door.

After meeting Arizona at the hospital, they went for dinner at a small Italian restaurant that the blonde insisted Callie would love. And she did. While they ate, they mostly spoke about random things, both ignoring the conversations they had after they parted earlier in the day.

When they finished their dinner, they decided to take a walk through the park across from the restaurant they were at. Arizona smiled when she looked down at their joint hands, loving how they fit together. "So Teddy and I..." she started. "We kind of had a fight earlier. We made up again though."

Motioning to a nearby bench, Callie said, "I kind of noticed the vibes. It had something to do with Addison?" she asked as they sat down.

"It was more what she said," Arizona sighed, sitting as close to her girlfriend as she could. "She left right after Tim's funeral and lied about why she had to go. Now that she's explained why, I totally understand but it still hurt my feelings."

"Oh honey.." Callie tried soothing her, kissing the side of her head.

"They were together when it happened and somehow I lost sight of the fact that other people also lost someone. A son. The live of their life. I was a monster Calliope."

"You were grieving Arizona. Everyone does it in their own way. The important thing is that you came back from there." Callie spoke with her lips still against the blondes head.

"I know... He would have loved you, you know. I would have had to fight him off of you," Arizona said giggling. Callie half giggled and turned her body away from Arizona's, resting her elbows on her knees with her hands under her chin.

Noting the change immediately, Arizona also leaned forward and put her hand on Callie's back while softly rubbing it up and down. "What's wrong? " she asked worried.

Callie didn't answer immediately. Her emotions were all over the place. Jumping in all kinds of directions. She rubbed her face slowly before sitting up straight, still staring straight ahead. As she went to speak, Arizona jumped up and knelt in front of her, taking both her tan hands into hers.

"Calliope... Please say something." she whispered.

Callie closed her eyes as she wilfully fought back tears, surprising them both when a bitter laugh came from deep within her throat. The laugh died down quickly though, a sullen look replacing the smile that was just there. The way Arizona was looking at her made her want to cry. The look the blonde was giving her was a caring one. One that said she'll be there no matter what. No one has ever looked at her like that.

Arizona watched as different emotions visibly played out on the latina's face. Her gaze never faltering. She would sit there all night if needed. She knew it wasn't the best time for more declarations of her unwavering devotion and support, so she simply reached up and softly kissed the brunette and continued to rub little circles on the hands nestled in hers.

"My mother died..." Callie finally spoke, looking down at their hands.

"Calliope..."

"It was barely two years ago... and sometimes it still feels like... Oh God," and with that, for the first time in a while Callie openly cried in front of someone else. The comfort she felt with Arizona only made her cry harder.

"Oh baby..."Arizona was on her feet immediately, engulfing the brunette in a bone crushing hug. She wished that if she held her tightly enough, that she could make the pain go away. "I'm so sorry." she kept whispering while the brunette's cries became quieter.

She didn't know how long the blonde stood there holding her and she didn't want to let go. It started to drizzle though so she started to let go. Arizona held on though. Soothingly stroking Callie's hair. "We should get to the car," she said softly.

They wordlessly got up and made their way to the car, Arizona insisting she should drive. Once they were seated Callie suddenly felt the need to apologise. " I'm sorry for breaking down back there," she started.

"Don't you dare apologise for any of this," Arizona objected. Turning her body toward Callie, she put both her hands on Callie's cheeks, "You lost your mother and I can't even begin to imagine what that must feel like. The wound is still raw and even though life doesn't wait for anyone, YOU are allowed to miss her."

Callie drew in a shuddering breath and put her hands on Arizona's that was still resting on her cheeks. She removed them and slowly brought them to her mouth and kissed them tenderly. "I told Addie earlier how much I would have loved for her to meet you..." another kiss, "Thank you Arizona."

"Why are you thanking me?"

"For being here," came Callie's answer.

Arizona reached over fully and pulled Callie into a hug. "I always want to be there even if, somewhere down the line, we don't work out. I always wanna be in your life." she said sincerely, kissing the other woman's shoulder.

When they pulled away from each other and shared a small smile. Yes, Arizona thought, I'm definitely falling for this woman.

She started driving toward her apartment, her hand resting on Callie's thigh the whole time. When they entered the apartment Arizona spoke again.

"It's been a long an exhausting day, do you want to just crash here?"

"If you don't mind, I'd like that," Callie smiled.

"Well I offered didn't I?" Arizona laughed. "Come on, I know it's still early but let's go to bed."

Just like the first night they spent together, Arizona gave Callie an extra set of clothes to sleep in and they took turns changing in the bathroom. Once they were finished, they fell into bed facing each other.

"Do you want to talk some more?" Arizona asked while throwing both her legs over Callie's body. Both women were laying on their backs but Arizona was now laying slightly sideways. "This is so comfy," she commented.

Callie's hand came to rest on the blondes stomach and she softly started to rub the skin that was now exposed. "Yes it is. And no, I don't wanna talk anymore. I mean, there is more but not now." she said leaning down to kiss the blonde.

Arizona smiled into the kiss as her hands instinctively tangled themselves into the brunette's long hair. Feeling Callie's hand slowly inching upwards under her t-shirt she suddenly felt the need to stop it.

She broke the kiss and turned her head sideways, "Calliope..." she whispered but her exposed neck was only an invitation for Callie to explore. She felt Callie's warm lips kissing, sucking and nipping at her neck and closed her eyes.

Callie's wandering hand finally reached its destination as she slowly grazed the underside of the blondes breast. Moving back up to the blondes face again, she kissed her softly and gently started rubbing her breast that was now firmly nestled in her hand. The blonde moaned at the contact and arched her back, effectively pushing her body more into her girlfriends hand.

The moans coming from the blonde only made Callie's movements bolder as she moved to the other breast making sure to play with the nipple. Gently Squeezing it between her two fingers. Soon, it wasn't enough, so she pushed the t-shirt the blonde was wearing up and quickly took one nipple into her mouth while her hand still played with the other.

Arizona felt like she was dying or dead, because this felt so good. She didn't want her to stop but she also thought that they should. They both had tough days, the brunette more than her, and she wanted their first time to be... well she didn't know at this point.

As if sensing the kind of thoughts the blonde was having, Callie stopped slowly and rested her cheek on Arizona's left breast. "Too fast?" she asked gently.

Running her fingers through the latina's hair, she answered, "No, I mean, yes," sigh. "I don't know..." she trailed off.

Sitting back up and pulling down the blondes t-shirt along the way, Callie smiled, "Babe, I'm fine with just making out. Besides, I want to be able to take my time when I make love to you. I don't want you to be tired as hell and I don't wanna be tired as well. I want to take my time," then the hand started roaming again, slowly. "But I like playing with your boobs..." she said with a teasing smile.

Groaning, Arizona leaned forward to kiss Callie. "We're gonna have a problem..." she whispered against full lips.

"Mhmm..." Another kiss. "Now, sleep, before I change my mind.

And that's how they fell asleep. Both laying on their backs, Arizona threw her legs over the other woman again. Callie's hand resting firmly on the blondes breast with her head on Arizona's shoulder.

AN: Seems like a good place to end it. I'll update again soon! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Shondaland.

Author's note: Thank you, once again, for all the awesome reviews. I see I have regulars as well :) Much love to you! To a guest reviewer, Max, we'll get to the rest of Callie's story, soon. So stay tuned! Time jump in this chapter, so let's go!

**Chapter six**

_Dear Arizona_

_In between work and missing you, I've been writing these little cheesy poems. Here's one to make you smile…_

_The sand loves when the waves come. The sky can't wait for the light of the sun. Up needs down, life needs death and no needs yes. North needs south, east needs west. And I need you!_

_Told you it was cheesy!_

_See you later beautiful!_

_Xx Callie_

Arizona slowly slid the note into her lab coats pocket and pulled out her cell phone. She immediately dialled Callie's number and waited for her girlfriend to answer while she ran her fingers over the pink lilies that accompanied the note.

"Hey you," came Callie's voice a few seconds later.

"Hey babe. Thanks for the flowers. They're beautiful and so is the note," Arizona smiled.

"I'm glad you like it," Callie answered, while a shuffle of papers could be heard on her end of the line. "I have to go but I'll see you tonight?"

"Okay. I'll get pizza on my way home. Enjoy the rest of your day! Hugs!"

At this Callie chuckled, Arizona always shouted the word hugs at the end of their telephone calls lately, she insisted that this be done at all times. "Pizza sounds perfect. See you tonight. Hugs!"

After disconnecting the line, the blonde finished all the charts that the department head had given to her earlier. While she was sitting comfortably at the nurses' station on the peds floor, she couldn't help but think about the past two months.

That's exactly how long she had been dating Callie now and it had been the best time of her life. Over the last few weeks, however, they haven't seen much of other for long periods of time. Callie had gotten a subeditor job at Seattle Independent Publishing and had been working odd hours. Callie and Aria also moved into a new apartment just last week, giving the brunette more to do.

Arizona was not complaining though. It turns out she's dating a romantic at heart. Callie always sent her small little gifts - sometimes not even spending money on it. It was always creative little things with a poem attached.

Exiting the lift on Arizona's floor, Callie swore she was seeing double. Her new job was not the kind you could ease yourself into. No, you hit the ground running. She knocked softly on the blonde's front door before letting herself in.

"Hey!" came Arizona's bubbly voice as she quickly made her way over to Callie who was locking the front door behind her.

"Hey ba..." Callie's greeting was cut off by a soft kiss from the blonde. "Mmm," she moaned instantly. "I missed you." she said while hugging Arizona.

Returning the hug quickly and then letting go she said, "I missed you too..." another kiss, "Come on, let's eat."

When they entered the kitchen, Arizona went to get plates for the pizza while Callie stood behind her openly staring at the blonde's ass. She was wearing black yoga pants with a small white tank top. Coming up behind the blonde, she put her hands on her hips and softly kissed her neck.

"How was your day?" she asked remaining in that position.

After being momentarily startled, Arizona relaxed her body into the one behind her. She put her hands on top of Callie's and answered as best she could, "My day was..." she felt another soft kiss on her neck and she swallowed, "My day was good, flowers... The flowers made my day."

Spinning the blonde around, Callie whispered, "I'm glad to hear that." she then claimed the blonde's mouth again while Arizona's hands tangled themselves into her hair. They haven't had sex yet, not that they didn't want to but because something always interrupted them.

"You're not on call are you?" Callie mumbled against Arizona's neck.

"Hmm, no..." Arizona mumbled back.

Shifting her hands that still clung to the blondes hips down to her thighs, she clutched the back of her thighs and lifted her onto the counter. "Switch off your phone..." the brunette demanded.

Arizona's brain was so foggy, she could hardly think, "Wha... what phone?"

"Your cell phone. Please turn it off." Callie said again.

"Oh..." was all Arizona said before she shooed the brunette away and reached for her phone on the kitchen island. When she turned around she said, "Do you wanna..." she gestured over her shoulder toward the bedroom. Callie only nodded as she took the blondes offered hand and let herself be lead to the bedroom.

The air suddenly became very thick and Arizona burst out laughing. Callie gave her a questioning look but the blonde kept laughing. "I'm sorry..." she gasped, "I just suddenly got so nervous." she said honestly.

"That's okay," Callie said slowly, completely understanding the blonde's nervousness. "Let's just do what we normally do? Go from there?" she suggested.

"Sounds good," the blonde said before stepping forward and kissing the brunette once again. As they kissed they instantly migrated toward Arizona's bed, Callie eagerly lowering her girlfriend softly onto the bed as she went to hover over her.

They continued to kiss, tongues duelling as Callie slowly lowered her body down onto the blondes. She trailed her right hand up Arizona's side as she kept her left on the bed right next to the blonde's head. They continued kissing as Callie trailed her hand under the blonde's shirt and started caressing her breast.

The blonde quickly motioned for Callie to sit up as she removed both her shirt and bra in one swift motion, quietly telling Callie to do the same. Once they were both topless, Callie kissed the blonde once on the lips before kissing down the blonde's jaw and down the side of her neck. Arizona moaned loudly as she caressed the brunette's sculpt while not so subtly raising her hips into the other woman in search of any kind of friction.

Callie moved her exploration down to Arizona's left breast, slowly swirling her tongue around the nipple before closing her mouth around it completely. Her right hand was cupping the other breast. As usual, she took her time in her exploration, dragging it out for as long as she could. She wanted to worship the blonde's perfect body and tonight she would take her time. She slowly made her way to the other breast, while trailing her free hand seductively up and down the blonde woman's neck.

"God Calliope…" Arizona moaned once again, her hands leaving Callie's hair to trail them down the brunette's shoulders.

"You're beautiful," came Callie's response as she looked up to catch the blonde's eyes. She sent her a breath-taking smile before she continued her journey southward. Her lips now kissing toward the blonde's bellybutton. When she got there she rested her hands on the blonde's hips before dipping her tongue into her bellybutton and kissing the spot right beneath it.

She sat up on her knees and hooked her fingers into the sides of Arizona's yoga pants. Before proceeding, she looked up at the blonde who was watching her every move with darkened blue eyes. Sensing what Callie was doing, the blonde nodded vigorously, giving her permission for the brunette to remove the garment.

Callie slid the blonde's pants together with her panties down her legs and threw them on the ground where she threw the shirt earlier. She then paused to look at the blonde laying beneath her. Completely bare. She wanted to touch, to kiss every inch of skin she could reach. From the soles of the blonde beauty's feet to the crown of her head.

Noticing the latina openly staring at her naked body with an unreadable expression on her face, Arizona suddenly felt very exposed. As she went to close her legs that has fell slightly open, she was stopped by Callie's hands on her knees.

"What are you doing?" Callie asked caressing down the blonde's knees down to her calves.

"I um…" Arizona started. She's never had any body issues. She had no issues with that at all but Callie was giving her one of those intense stares where literally anything could be happening inside her beautiful head.

"You're beautiful Arizona," Callie's voice cut her off. "I can't stop looking at you. And…" she trailed off, her gaze falling to the blonde's glistening vagina in front of her. "I can't wait to taste all of you…"

And with that the brunette lowered her face so that it was right in front of Arizona's vagina. She slowly trailed her nose over it, never touching, just enough for her to get the scent and for Arizona to feel her breath washing over her. This got another strangled moan from the blonde. "Baby…" she whimpered.

Callie trailed kisses back up the blonde's body until she reached her mouth. She kissed her softly on the lips while lowering her body half on the blonde and half on the bed. While they kissed, Callie's hand trailed down the Arizona's body, quickly pinching her breast on the way. She trailed her hand down until it was met with a soft patch of hair that rested on the other woman's vagina.

While her hand played with the soft curly hair under her hand, Callie broke the kiss and looked down at Arizona. The blonde's eyes were closed and her mouth slightly agape as she anticipated what was coming next. Callie smiled as she ran her finger through the blonde's slit. At the contact, Arizona's eyes shot open and she whimpered. She found Callie staring at her with a smile on her face. She gave her a half smile back before another moan came out of her mouth as Callie circled her clit with two fingers.

"That feels so good… Calliope…" she moaned as she put her arms around the latina's neck in an attempt to get her closer.

"Oh my God, you're beautiful like this…" said Callie before she took Arizona's leg and wrapped in around her waist. This gave her better access as she slowly entered the blonde with just one finger. She pushed all the way in, giving the blonde enough time to adjust to her.

"Mmm…" moaned Arizona as she wrapped her leg tighter around the other woman's waist and held onto her body even tighter. "More please…" she pleaded.

Obliging immediately, Callie added a second finger and started pumping her fingers in and out of the blonde's opening. She revelled in the fact that the blonde was already so wet and ready as she started going faster. "Fuck baby, you feel amazing…" she moaned as she put her face in the blonde's neck.

With each thrust Callie was giving, Arizona rose her hips from the bed to meet them. Callie went a little faster, bringing her thumb to Arizona's clit to rub it. Feeling the blonde already clenching around her fingers, she asked, "Can you take more?"

"Fuck yes!" came Arizona's answer in the form of a scream. With that Callie added a third finger to the blonde's opening and continued thrusting at a fast pace. "Shit…" Arizona moaned as she brought her other leg up and put it around the latina's waist, her ankles locking behind Callie's back.

The shift in position gave Callie even more access, her thrusts going deeper into the blonde. Her juices dripping from her hand. The bed started squeaking and the headboard made a light thud against the wall with every thrust Callie gave.

Feeling Arizona's orgasm fast approaching, Callie kissed her again. The kiss was deep yet sloppy. As soon as she felt like an orgasm was inevitable, Arizona ripped her mouth from Callie's and latched her mouth onto the latina's shoulder. Her hands tugging painfully at the brunette's hair. "Oh sweet mother of… Fuck!" she moaned out loud, not caring if the rest of the apartment building heard her.

Callie kept her fingers moving inside the blonde while she was riding her orgasm. The blonde's heels digging into her back, her hands pulling at her hair and the teeth in her shoulder turned her on more than she ever thought possible. As soon as the blonde's legs relaxed around her body, Callie slowly removed her fingers from inside her and kissed her way down her body as fast as she could.

Whimpering at the sudden loss of those glorious fingers, she looked at the retreating woman, "What are you… Oh mmm." Her question was quickly replaced with another moan as Callie's mouth latched onto her still throbbing clit. Her hands once again tangling into the brunette's long tresses.

Callie sucked the blonde's clit into her mouth before circling her opening with the tip of her tongue. She then dipped her tongue into the blonde's warm opening, smiling when she felt it flex against her mouth.

Flattening her feel on the bed, Arizona opened her legs more, allowing Callie more access as she bucked her hips almost frantically into Callie's mouth. Callie moved her hands under the blonde to hold onto her ass as the blonde once again started clenching around her tongue.

Arizona's hips stared moving even more frantically as Callie went faster, adding two fingers to the mix. "Oh fuck!" she screamed as another powerful orgasm ripped through her body.

As soon as Arizona's body settled down, Callie moved back up so that she was now lying next to the other woman. When Arizona eventually opened her eyes, she found the latina smiling at her with her head propped up on her right hand. "That was… Amazing. Super amazing!" Arizona giggled.

Softly caressing the blonde's face, Callie smiled again before leaning down to kiss the pink lips in front of her. "You're amazing…" she told the blonde.

Slowly getting up and sitting up on her knees, Arizona asked, "Why are you still dressed?" noting that the brunette still had her pants on. She moved behind the brunette, rubbing her shoulders.

"I was busy.." Callie said nonchalantly.

"Well," Arizona started, still behind the brunette, "We'll have to change that now won't we? Oh God Calliope, I'm so sorry?" she then apologised when she saw a very angry red mark on Callie's shoulder where she bit earlier.

"What? Why are you apologising?" the brunette asked.

"There's a nasty mark where I bit you earlier…" Arizona answered while softly sucking and then licking the angry mark.

"Don't worry about it. It was hot" Callie smirked.

Arizona continued to kiss Callie's shoulder and moved over to nibble on her neck, while her hands went around and gently squeezed the latina's full breasts. She smiled when she heard soft moans coming from the woman in front of her.

She moved her hands down the other woman's body and began unbuckling her slacks. Moving her mouth to hover over Callie's ear, she whispered "Do you know how hot you are when you're dressed in your work clothes? I can't resist you." This is got another moan from the latina.

Soon she moved back around the latina, she wanted to take her from behind but that could wait for later. Right now she wanted to watch her come undone. After removing the brunette's pants along with her panties, Arizona motioned for her to stay on her knees as she knelt in front of her.

She trailed her hands over the latina's mocha colored breasts and bent down to take a nipple into her mouth, sucking softly on it. Calie's hands in turn, grabbed the blonde's breasts and squeezed the gently.

Arizona wasted no time as she roughly grabbed the latina's legs and threw her onto her back. "Oooh!" gasped Callie out of surprise. Arizona only stared at her with a mischievous smile on her face.

Bending down to kiss the brunette while simultaneously running a finger through Callie's soaked folds, she whispered, "I feel like a kid who was let loose in a candy store."

"What are you waiting for kid?" Callie asked in a sultry tone, more than ready for Arizona to take her. And moaning a loud "Oh shit!" when the blonde finally entered her with two fingers.

Keeping her thrusts at an even pace, Arizona made sure to keep her eyes locked on the brunette's face. Enjoying the pleasure evident on her girlfriend's face. Thrusting a little deeper and faster, she said, "Open your eyes Calliope. I want to look at you."

With great effort Callie complied, opening her eyes and holding the blonde's gaze as her orgasm was already approaching. Just watching the blonde earlier, already made her want to explode. Soon, right after Arizona pulled some scissor trick with her fingers, Callie's orgasm came down on her like a ton of bricks. "Oh fuck! Yes!" she shouted, her hands digging into the blondes ass.

After slowly helping the brunette come down from her high, Arizona whispered, "I hope you're not planning on sleeping any time soon, cause baby that was just the appetizer. This kid still needs to eat." And she kissed her way down the latina's body.

After hours of love making, Arizona's body was now nestled between Callie's legs with her head resting on the brunette's soft breast. Callie was lazily running her fingers through the blonde hair sprawled out on her chest. Neither woman has spoken for a while now, they were just enjoying the closeness.

Callie finally broke the silence, "Are you sleeping?"

Without moving her head or opening her eyes Arizona mumbled, "No. just enjoying. What time is it?"

"The clock says it's almost two am," Callie replied lazily.

"Do you want to go to sleep?"

"Not yet. We never had that pizza and I kinda worked up quite the appetite." Callie giggled.

"I don't feel like leaving my comfort zone right now, but I suppose I have to feed my woman," Arizona sighed dramatically as she started to get up.

At this Callie just laughed and replied, "Well since you're up, you might as well go get it and we'll have it right here."

"I know you totally tricked me into getting it but I'll get you back." And with that Arizona ran, naked, into the kitchen to fetch the pizza. Callie stared at the cute little butt that just ran out of the room and thought, yes I could get used to this.

AN: Okay! The poem was me sort of adapting my future wife's song "I need you". My future wife is Alicia Keys in case you're wondering. This took me all day to write. When you comment, please remember this is the first time I've written sexy times, so please be gentle. Till next time ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Shondaland.

Chapter 7

Callie was sitting in the exact same spot where she met Arizona three months ago. She was having a rum and coke while waiting for her girlfriend to arrive. They decided to meet here tonight for a ladies night with Teddy and Aria.

Teddy slid into the seat next to Callie and gave her small smile. The two women has had minimal interaction since Callie and Arizona started dating. "Hi Callie," came Teddy's greeting while she signaled the bartender for a glass of wine. "How are you?"

"I'm good, just glad this week is over. How about you?"

"I hear you on that one. I have a resident at work who I'm just about ready to kill," Teddy joked, "but otherwise I'm good. I thought AZ said you were bringing your sister?"

"Oh she's here somewhere," Callie answered looking across the bar. "She said something about letting loose. So I'll be sticking to just one of these," she said holding up her glass.

"Okay," came Teddy's response as she looked over to the dance floor and spotted someone who had quite the resemblance to Callie and assumed it was Aria. After a long silence Teddy spoke again. "So, I probably don't have to give you the speech, do I?"

Giving Teddy a sidelong glance with a smile playing on her lips, Callie answered quickly, "I'm not going to hurt her Teddy. She's much too special for that."

"Okay good."

"You're welcome to do it anyway," Callie laughed as she felt hands settle on her hips from behind.

"Do what?" Arizona's voice joined the conversation as she placed a soft kiss on the laina's neck.

"Oh hey! I was just giving Callie here the speech on how I would break her neck if she ever hurts you." Teddy deadpanned.

"Teddy, you didn't! You can't..."

Arizona was cut off by Callie spinning around in her chair to stop her while resting her hands on the blonde's hips, "She's kidding babe."

"She better," Arizona mumbled before she leaned in to kiss the brunette. "Hi..." she said when she broke the kiss with a dreamy smile on her face.

"Hi," Callie smiled and leaned in to kiss the blonde again, Teddy forgotten.

"Arizona!" came Aria's loud voice through the crowd. "It's so good to see you!" she said pulling Arizona away from her sister and engulfing her in a big hug. Yes, Aria was already well on her way to drunkville.

"Its good to see you too, Aria," Arizona said returning the hug but soon shifted her gaze to Callie who just shook her head, signalling not to question it.

"We need to hang out more! Joe! Another round please!" Aria suddenly shouted.

"Do you really need more?" Callie asked, watching her big sister intently.

"Cal..." Aria whined.

Callie didn't answer, she just stared at her sister, glad she decided not to drink a lot tonight. Admittedly, Aria deserves to enjoy herself. Callie wasn't sure if drinking herself into a stupor was the way to do it though.

She wasn't going to judge her sister's way of coping though. The two sisters had been through a lot the past two years and during that time, Aria has always been the strong one. With the anniversary of th eir mother's death looming though, Callie was a bit worried.

Arizona watched her girlfriend closely as she, in turn, watched her sister. They haven't talked much about the dynamic of the two sisters relationship before. In fact, Callie has been avoiding the subject of family since the night her mother's death came up but Arizona continued to be an understanding girlfriend.

Once Aria dragged a stunned Teddy off to the little dance floor after introducing herself, Callie looked over to Arizona to find her already staring back at her. "What?" she asked.

"Oh nothing," Arizona said coming out of her day dream as she stepped loser to the latina. "You look beautiful tonight," she said as she pushed some hair out of Callie's face.

"I look the way I look every day Arizona..."

"Well you're beautiful every day of your life Calliope Torres."

Pulling Arizona in for a hug Callie whispered, "So are you , " but then she sighed quickly after that when she saw her sister has gotten even drunker (if that was even possible). "I probably have to get that.." she said pointing to Aria who was now dancing very inappropriately with a man she didn't even know.

"Babe, let her have some fun," Arizona replied while following Callie's gaze. "I'm sure Teddy can... Wait, where did Teddy go?" she asked when she didn't see her friend with Aria anymore.

"I don't..."

"Hey, I have to run. I was paged. You didn't get one?" The woman in question interrupted them, directing her question at Arizona.

Arizona checked her pager immediately and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw she wasn't paged and then just shook her head in response. After waving Teddy off, who made a quick exit, Arizona's hand reached out seeking Callie but she came up empty. "Now where did you..."

Unbeknownst to Arizona, Callie had quickly followed her sister into the bathroom just in time to pull her hair out of her face when she started throwing up. "Still happy you're letting loose?" she asked Aria while rubbing her back.

Rubbing her mouth with the back of her hand, Aria came up for air after it seemed like her stomach was empty, "Shut up," she sneered, seemingly annoyed at the situation now.

"Hey..." Callie said, putting up her hands as to defend herself, "I told you not to overdo it, but have you even listened to me?"

"No, I haven't. Because if I did I'd be worse off right now," came Aria's reply.

"And being sober is so much worse than this," Callie replied sarcastically while getting up from the floor. "I don't even know why the hell you're angry at me for."

"I'm not angry at you... Or you know what? Maybe I am!" Aria shouted, now also on her feet, although a bit unsteady. "You are in NO position to tell me how I should or shouldn't deal. You have no right when you never let me support you!"

"Oh..." Callie scoffed. "Okay..." and then she turned to leave, needing to remove herself from the immediate danger she felt.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm getting out of here, we both should. You're drunk and I don't want you saying things you can't take back later," Callie replied before opening the door.

"No. I think you should hear what I have to say first..."

"Not here Aria..."

"Where then? There's never a time you don't run away Callie! Especially when it comes to mom!"

This got Callie's attention. She closed the door and turned back to face Aria while she put up her hand, "Don't you DARE bring her into this!"

"Why not?" Aria questioned. "This is about her, isn't it? This is about you avoiding every subject that involves her for the last two years. Or maybe, yes maybe its about YOU!" she said stepping closer to Callie pointing a finger at her chest. "Yeah, its all about you. Well you're going to have to excuse me because my mother died and my little sister tried to kill herself not long after that and I am still dealing with that loss, so excuse my lack of 'coping' skills," she said making air quotes.

The room went silent after that, only the music could be heard coming from the bar. The sisters stood staring at each other until movement behind Callie alerted Aria of someone else's presence. When she shifted her gaze to behind Callie, she saw Arizona standing there with an unreadable expression on her face.

Arizona saw the bathroom door open and close twice but no one exited. She then decided to look for her missing girlfriend in there. She walked in on a screaming match between the two siblings. At first she wanted to leave and not invade their privacy but somehow she stayed and now she wished she hadn't.

She wanted to un-hear what Aria had just said. She couldn't believe it. Calliope, her Calliope tried to end her life. She wondered how close she came to not meeting her.

Callie turned around, following Aria's gaze and gasped audibly at Arizona's presence. She thought the smell of her girlfriend that invaded her senses was just her missing the blonde. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She wanted to ask how much Arizona heard but the look on the other woman's face told her she had heard enough.

After some silence Aria spoke softly from behind Callie, "I'm gonna get out of here," and she started to move past Callie.

"We came with one car Aria, so you might as well take the car," Callie mumbled.

Arizona, still stood motionless until the sisters started speaking again, "You can drive back with me?" she half asked Callie.

"I um, I'll just..." Callie stammered. She realised she was still looking for a way out of this.

"Maybe I should take a cab. I can't drive now..." Aria chimed in.

"Aria, just... drive back with me," Callie mumbled softly before she turned around and left the bathroom.

Arizona didn't know what to make of her girlfriend's weird behaviour. She didn't know what to do now that their night out was clearly over. So she went over to Callie who was paying their bill and simply stood next to her. Callie gave her a nervous side glance with a small smile.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?" Arizona chanced.

Callie knew the blonde had questions. She also knew that it was about time she told that story. The part that she kept hidden. The ugly truth that her sister shamelessly half brought to light. She wanted to kill Aria but she also wanted to apologise for the extra hurt she now knew she caused her sister.

"Do you want to come over?" she asked the blonde. She had come to a decision.

"Sure," the blonde replied with a dimpled smile.

After a very tense and quiet ride home for the two sisters, with Arizona following in her car behind, they finally reached the siblings apartment. The elevator ride was quiet, with the first word coming from Aria when they entered the apartment. "I'm going to bed," was all she said before she headed to her bedroom.

Callie watched her sister's retreating form before moving into the kitchen. Still not knowing what was happening in the latina's head, Arizona wordlessly followed.

Inside the kitchen, Callie placed two cups on the counter and placed a tea bag in both. She filled the kettle with water and switched it on and took some honey out of the pantry. Arizona watched her girlfriend's movements and started getting anxious.

"Calliope..." she started but was cut off by Callie's voice.

"My mother had this thing she did when one of us was having a bad day. She'd call me into the kitchen and make tea with honey. She would then sit there watching me until I cracked and told her what was wrong," Callie said staring down at her hands.

Arizona opted to stay silent out of fear that if she said something, Callie would stop talking. When the kettle boiled, Callie finished their tea and motioned for Arizona to sit on one of the bar stools and went to sit right across from her, clutching her hands around the cup.

"We were always very close. She was close to Aria as well cause she was the first born ya know. Anyway, when Aria moved out here to head up dad's new offices in Seattle, it was only the two of us at home. Mostly. She used to make me drive her around whenever she was too lazy to do it herself."

Pausing, Callie finally looked up at Arizona who was listening intently. When the brown eyes locked with blue, the blonde simply nodded signalling for Callie to continue.

"One day she forgot her laptop in her office. She lectured at the art faculty of the university I attended. Hence me driving her around," Callie smiled fondly. Gladly accepting the blondes hands that reached out for hers.

"So, we drove back for the laptop," she continued. "It was about 5 in the afternoon. We were talking about what we're going to have for dinner. She insisted we just order a pizza because that was mama living dangerously. Pizza for dinner on a Tuesday night."

Callie shook her head, willing her tears to go away. She didn't want to cry now. Arizona moved around the table and placed her chair in front of Callie so they were facing each other. She took the brunette's hands in hers and placed them in her lap.

Swallowing, Callie continued her story. "We crossed a busy intersection and a car jumped the red light on the opposite side of the road... His car hit mama's side..." Callie was looking past the blonde in front of her, eyes focused on a spot behind Arizona's head. The blonde simply kept rubbing soothing circles on the hands inside of hers.

"When the car hit us, she reached out for me. I think it was instinct. She tried to shield my body with her own... When everything went quiet, I opened my eyes. I can't even remember closing them. She was still clinging to me... I knew that you shouldn't really move after a accident when you don't know your injuries, so I called out for her. But she never answered."

In Callie's head, she was back in the car with her mother. Calling out to her. Asking if she's alright. But she came up with nothing.

Nothing.

She remembered how the lack of response from her mother made her heart fill with panic. She begged her to just open her eyes as she felt for a pulse. The shortlived relief when there was a slight thud coming from her mother's wrist.

Short lived.

The brunette was quiet for a long time. Worried now, Arizona got up and placed herself between Callie's legs. She grabbed her the latina's face and kissed her softly, "Where did you go?" she asked when Callie's eyes finally focused back on her.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, her hands clinging to the blondes hips. Arizona simply kissed her again.

"You don't have to finish now if you don't want to..."

"I have to..." To this Arizona just nodded, and stayed in her spot. "I didn't know what to do. I heard the ambulance arriving. They did everything so fast. We were out of the car in no time. One of the paramedics assured me she was okay before they put us in two separate ambulances and drove off. We got to the hospital soon after that but I never saw her again..." she suddenly stopped.

"It's okay," Arizona soothed. Stepping closer to the brunette to hug her. Callie held on tightly, afraid that if she let go, she would crumble.

"There was too much bleeding, they said. Internally. She never made it out of the operating room. And all I had was a broken arm..."

Realising what Callie was possibly getting at, the blonde released her from the hug and placed her hands back on the brunette's face, forcing her to make eye contact. "This was not your fault. Do you hear me?"

"That's not what my father thinks..."

"What? Calliope..."

"No one had to tell me she was gone. I figured it out. So when he and Aria arrived at the hospital, they had to receive the news. Aria was home for a visit. My father, he uh... He started pacing in my hospital room. He asked me what happened. He wanted to know why we had to go back to campus... There was a million questions. Questions I didn't have the answers to. Aria slid into the bed with me, she didn't ask questions, she just held onto me. God I hurt her so much..." she shook her head, trying to finish her story.

"I tried answering as best I could but he wasn't listening anymore. He asked me how I could be so reckless with no regard for my own mothers life. He said, in so many words, that it was all my fault."

"Calliope, I don't know your father. Never met him. But I'm sure he didn't mean that," Arizona soothed.

"But I believed him."

"Is that when you..?"

Callie simply shook her head, affirming what Arizona was asking. "I gathered all the meds we had in the house as soon as I was released from hospital. I took them all. There was six different kinds of pills. I downed it with half a bottle of vodka." She felt Arizona tense but she carried on, "I didn't feel any different though. I mean, I felt a little drowsy but nothing else. So I decided to go for a walk. Addison was in town, so I called her, told her I was coming over. On my way there I made a pit stop for some more vodka. I drank some more and I collapsed in the lift while heading to Addison's hotel room."

Arizona stared at the woman in front of her. She honestly didn't know what to say except, "Do you still feel that way."

"Like killing myself?" The blonde's reply came in the form of a nod. "No," Callie answered honestly.

"Okay," Arizona sighed. "Promise me something?"

"Anything."

"Come to me. Come to me when you're not feeling well. When you're missing her. Don't pull away from me. I may not know what to say. I may not have all the answers but I want to be there for you. I want to hold you. I don't want to think of the fact that I almost didn't meet you. That's unbearable. Because I... Just promise me?"

"I promise I'll talk to you Arizona."

Another silence fell over the two women until they heard barefooted footsteps on the hardwood floor. A dishevelled Aria entered the kitchen not long after. "What are you two still doing up?" she asked while pouring water into a glass, unfazed by their position.

"I made tea," Callie answered, to which Aria simply nodded. "Do you want some?"

"No thanks, I should go back to bed. Sleep off this headache," Aria said, giving the pair a small smile before turning to leave the kitchen. Stopping at the door, she added, "I'm sorry Cal. For what happened at the bar. It was uncalled for."

"Don't apologise Aria. I'm the one who should be sorry. I've been the selfish one here, not you. So, I'm sorry," Callie said honestly.

Aria walked up to Callie and pulled her from Arizona's embrace with a giggle. "It's okay little sis," she said while hugging Callie, "I still love you mi hermana."

"Yo también te quero," Callie replied with a smile.

While leaving the kitchen, Aria shouted over her shoulder, "Please don't have sex in the kitchen!" To which Callie and Arizona just laughed.

"I knew you could probably speak spanish, but I just didn't you know? It was hot though..." Arizona purred.

Pulling the blonde closer to her again, Callie replied, "You just heard we can't have sex in the kitchen."

"Yeah, but you can take me to bed can't you?"

With that Callie literally dragged the blonde into her bedroom and started kissing her frantically. "I think I know why you took the room the farthest away from Aria's," Arizona said once they fell on the bed.

"And whys that?" Callie asked while roughly kissing the blondes neck.

"So you can have your way with me whenever you want without worrying about her hearing us."

"Well she heard you last night," Callie smirked at Arizona's shocked face as she started removing her clothes. "Why do you think she made the sex comment?"

"Shut up," Arizona said, moving to sit with her back against the headboard. "Come here," she motioned for the brunette to join her.

"What? Like on you lap?" Callie asked with a cheeky smile.

"Yeah, I wanna do it together," Arizona said, her voice softening.

Feeling the mood shift slightly, Callie removed the rest of her clothing, while the blonde did the same. Leaning back against the headboard again, Arizona spread her legs as Callie straddled her lap. Their cores touching instantly.

After adjusting their bodies to get the right angle, they started moving against each other, kissing slowly.

"Can you come like this?" Arizona wanted to know.

"Mhmm," Callie mumbled before kissing the blonde again.

Arizona rested her hands on Callie's ass, kneading it as they started building a tempo. She lowered her head and took a nipple in her mouth when Callie threw her head back while flattening her feet on the mattress. Callie opened her legs some more as she fell backwards, Arizona taking this opportunity to quicken the pace of her hips.

"Fuck!" The brunette exclaimed when she felt the blondes hand on her clit rubbing furiously. She brought her hand to the blondes clit to rub it as she leaned back on her elbow.

Arizona started sweating as she started rubbing faster, feeling her own orgasm coming. "Shit, Calliope..."

After a few more rubs and thrusts of the hips, both women tumbled over the edge. Arizona fell forward, onto the brunette. She straightened her body, wiggled herself between Callie's legs and buried her face in her shoulder.

They lay there in silence with Callie running her hands up and down the blondes back. She stopped when she felt wetness on her neck.

"Babe? What's wrong? Are you crying?" she asked, trying to get up.

"Please don't get up," Arizona begged in a small voice.

Kissing the side of Arizona's head while still rubbing her back, Callie asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just... I think I just processed all the information you gave me tonight, just now. I've known you for such a short time and already I can't imagine my life without you. And I don't want to," Arizona mumbled, her face still hidden in Callie's neck.

Callie didn't answer immediately. She continued rubbing the blondes back while she thought about the time they've been together. She wanted everything with her. The works. And that scared her to some degree. One thing was for sure, she was falling in love. The strange thing was, it didn't scare her at all.

"You won't have to," she promised. "I'm not going anywhere."

AN: The Spanish? Totes google translate :)


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Shondaland.

Chapter 8

Callie was in a good mood. The best mood she's been in, in quite a while. It had been a week since she told Arizona the whole story about her mother and she felt lighter. The two had talked about it some more. They had even made plans for tomorrow - tomorrow was the anniversary of Callie's mother's death.

Exiting the lift on the peds floor, Callie went straight toward the nurses station where she spotted someone in a lab coat who could hopefully tell her where her girlfriend was. Sliding up next to him she glanced at the name printed on his lab coat before addressing him. "Hi Dr Karev. Do you perhaps know where I can find Dr Robbins?" she asked sweetly.

"Who wants to know?" Alex asked without looking up from the chart he's writing in.

"Well, since I'm the one asking. That would be me," Callie answered not even a bit phased by the rudeness in his voice.

Finally looking up at the intruder next to him Alex shrugged, "Dude I'm not her keeper. She's probably in surgery. Does she know you're looking for her?"

"Yes. Any minute now my brain will send a signal to hers alerting her of my presence." Callie deadpanned.

This made Alex chuckle while sticking out his hand in a greeting, "You must be the mrs. She doesn't shut up about you. Alex Karev. Nice to meet you."

Taking his outstretched hand and giving it a firm shake Callie said, "Was that your idea of giving me a hard time? Since you knew who I was the whole time? It sucked by the way. Callie Torres."

"Yeah, it was worth a try. She's doing rounds. Should roll around any minute now."

As if on cue, Arizona came rolling out of a patients room and stopped next to Alex. "Karev, why are you holding my girlfriends hand?"

Dropping Callie's hand instantly, Alex shrugged, "She was holding mine."

"Go away before I find a brick."

Watching Alex scurry away after mumbling a soft "whatever", Callie turned to Arizona who was now writing in the chart she brought out of the patients room. "A brick huh?" she said with a smile on her face.

"He's an ass sometimes," she said while handing the chart back to the nurse behind it. "Hi," she said before giving the brunette a small kiss. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I missed you. And I got tired of writing."

"Isn't this your off day?" Arizona asked to which Callie just nodded yes. "So does that mean you're writing a new book?" she asked excitedly.

"I threw around some ideas but nothing concrete. I did, however, write you this," Callie said waving an envelope she removed from her back pocket in front of the blondes face.

"Ooh gimme," Arizona squeeled reaching for it but pouted when Callie put it back in her pocket. "But you said it's mine!" Arizona exclaimed stomping her foot on the ground, giving Callie the perfect enactment of a mini Arizona.

Laughing, Callie kissed the blondes forehead, "Why haven't I noticed your impatience before? It's adorable. I'll give it to you tonight. After I've taken you out on a date."

"Fine," Arizona sighed. "At least join me for lunch?"

"No can do. I have stuff to do," Callie smiled. "Don't pull that face, it'll be fun. I have to go. Give me a hug."

Still pouting, Arizona stepped closer to Callie and gave her a warm hug. She pressed her face in the latina's neck and closed her eyes, kissing the spot where her lips rested. She found herself wondering, not for the first time, if it was too early to tell Callie that she loved her.

Pulling away from the hug, she smiled at the latina, unaware that she was thinking the same thing. "I'll see you tonight?"

"Mhmm," Callie mumbled softly before kissing the blonde. "I'll pick you up at 7?"

"I'll be ready at 6:45."

This got a chuckle from Callie, "Of course you will. See you tonight." After one more kiss, the brunette left, leaving a smile on Arizona's face for the rest of the day.

After Callie's visit to the hospital, home time came quite fast. True to her word Arizona was ready long before 7 and waiting for her girlfriend to arrive. Unbeknownst to the blonde, the latina was already outside of her apartment, pacing in front of her door.

Callie was nervous and scared. More nervous. The letter she wrote said everything she wanted to tell the blonde. Maybe not everything, but the most important thing right now. The letter. She rummaged through her clutch and realised she had forgotten to take it out of her jeans pocket. "Great," she muttered to herself. It was too late to go back and get it now. She knew Arizona was already waiting for her. They were going to have to get it later. Sighing, she knocked on the door (which opened in seconds).

"Since when do you knock?" Arizona asked with a cheeky smile.

Callie just shrugged and looked at the blonde. She was wearing a blue knee length dress with a black high heal. Her hair was straightened. "You look amazing," she whispered before claiming the blondes lips with her own.

"Thanks," Arizona mumbled resting her forehead against Callie's. "So do you." Callie was wearing a short black dress with matching shoes. Her hair was tied in a high ponytail.

"This is for you," Callie said, holding out a single red rose.

"Thanks babe. Let me put it in some water and we can get out of here." She winked before going back inside.

After Arizona put the rose in water, the couple headed out holding hands the whole time. After a short ride to Arizona's favourite restaurant, they were seated in a booth making small talk while waiting for their order to arrive.

"You know, I'd like to think we're the kind of couple that sits next to each other in the booth," Arizona drawled, hoping Callie would catch the hint and go and sit next to her.

Of course Callie did as she got up immediately and slid in beside the blonde, placing her hand on her thigh under the table. "It would be highly inappropriate for me to feel you up in public, you know that right?" Callie asked when she saw the satisfied look on the blondes face.

"Calliope... Where's your sense of adventure? I lured you here so I can snatch that letter. MY letter. Where is it?" Arizona asked holding out her hand.

"You're cute. But I forgot it at home," Callie said before taking a sip of wine.

"I don't believe you," Arizona challenged.

"Well there's nothing I can do about that now is there?" Callie said with a teasing smile.

Groaning Arizona reached over the latina to look through her clutch. Callie just stared at her. Coming up empty she decided that the latina is either hiding it somewhere under her dress or its hidden somewhere in Bettie. Deciding to have a little fun she decided to peak down the front of the brunette's dress.

"What are you doing?" Callie asked.

"I'm looking for my letter," Arizona answered while squeezing Callie's breast as she attempted to put her face in the brunette's cleavage.

"Arizona!" Callie chuckled, trying to push the blonde off of her.

"Fine. We'll just have to fetch it. At least I got to play with my girls," she chuckled.

"You're something else Arizona Robbins," Callie said before kissing the air out of the blonde.

Soon, their food arrived and they continued to talk about anything and everything. Arizona let slip, very nonchalantly, that her parents were coming to town in a few weeks time. She also mentioned how excited her mother was to meet her. Callie tried not to panic about that just yet.

When they were finished the blonde insisted that they go fetch the letter. So they headed to the Torres apartment, giggling all the way. "How much wine did you have?" Callie asked when Arizona started nibbling on her neck from behind.

"The same amount as you," Arizona answered, trailing her hands over the brunette's stomach. "I just can't wait to have you alone," she whispered.

Callie was glad when the lift stopped on their floor cause it made Arizona stop. She didn't want her to stop, but was scared if she didn't, they'd be caught in a very inappropriate position in the lift.

She grabbed the blonde's hand and pulled her toward the apartment. "Someone's eager," Arizona commented as she rested her hands on the latina's hips while she went to open the door. "I still want my letter though..."

"Oh of course you do," Callie said as they entered the apartment. They found Aria sitting in the lounge looking like a deer caught in headlights. "Hey!" Came the couples greeting.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Oh we just came to fetch something and then we're out of here," Callie answered as she went to her room. Aria still stood there not knowing what to do.

Noting the other woman's tense face, Arizona stepped closer to her. "Is something wrong? Did the two of you fight again?" she probed. But then her eyes caught the men's jacket neatly folded over the back of the couch and it clicked. "Oh! She doesn't know?" she asked pointing to the jacket.

"No, she doesn't. It's my..."

"Did I just hear Calliope's voice? I thought you said she went out?" A man's voice interrupted Aria. Looking at the man, Arizona knew immediately who he could be. Their father.

"Okay! We're out of here," came Callie's voice while everyone else just stood there frozen. She noted her fathers presence instantly. "Dad..."

"Mija. How are you?" Carlos said turning to his youngest daughter, attempting to hug her. Callie stepped away from him, denying him any contact. "Calliope..."

Deciding to ignore her fathers presence, Callie looked right past him and addressed Arizona. "Are you ready to go?" she asked, stepping around her father.

Seeing the hurt that flashed on Callie's fathers face at the rejection, Arizona decided to step in. She knew this was Callie's coping mechanism, ignoring the conflict, but she had to try. "Calliope, why don't we stay a while? You can catch up with your dad?"

"Really?" Callie asked in disbelief. "Out of all people, you... You know what, we're not talking about this. Let's just leave? Please."

"Calliope, how long is this going to continue?" Carlos asked stepping closer to Callie who still had her back to him, facing Arizona. "Your mother wouldn't have wanted this."

Turning around with fire in her eyes, Callie's anger was evident, "How do you know what she would have wanted? Tell me. HOW?! Mom would have wanted a lot of things dad," Callie's voice softened, "Including for you to support your daughters after she died but you didn't. Instead you looked for someone to blame... And I'm sorry, I'm sorry that you blame me for her death. Maybe I should have paid more attention but..."

Callie sighed, not continuing her sentence. She looked over to Aria who was shaking her head with tears streaming down her face. Her father opened and closed his mouth, not knowing what to say to make this better. Not knowing how to fix what he broke.

Arizona listened to her broken girlfriend. She couldn't help but feel contempt for this man. And she wasn't raised this way. She reached out for Callie but as soon as her hand rested on the small of the other woman's back, her hand was shrugged off. Callie turned around, a deep yet unreadable expression on her face. "I'm going to take a walk," she stated.

"Let me come with you," Arizona tried, knowing she would probably be rejected.

"I... No, I just... I really need to be alone. I don't want to hurt you," Callie said in broken sentences.

"Okay. I'll wait here then?" Arizona asked.

Knowing that she wasn't going to be able to convince the blonde to go home, Callie sighed, "Okay." And with that she left the apartment.

Callie left behind a deafening silence. Aria excused herself to go freshen up in the bathroom, leaving Arizona alone with their father. "So you're..?" He started.

"Arizona Robbins... Calliope's girlfriend," she said while nervously giving the man a handshake.

"Okay," was all he replied.

Swallowing deeply Arizona started, "Sir, I think..."

"I don't know you well enough to talk about her," Carlos cute her off.

Nodding, Arizona took another route. "Most people think I was named for the state, but it's not true. I was named for a battle ship. The U.S.S. Arizona. My grandfather was serving on the Arizona when the Japanese bombed Pearl Harbor, and he saved 19 men before he drowned. Pretty much everything my father did his whole life was about honoring that sacrifice. I was raised to be a good man in a storm. Raised me to love my country. To love my family. To protect the things I love. My father - Colonel Daniel Robbins, the United States Marine Corp - will always have my back. I love your daughter. And I protect the things that I love. Not that I need to. She doesn't need it. She's strong, and caring, and honorable. But she's also going through hell and to me, that is on you. Intended or not. So it is up to you to fix it. And fix it fast... Sir."

And with that Arizona took a deep breath as she tried not to cry and she went in search of Aria. When she entered her bedroom she heard the front door close softly. She found the latina standing by her dressing table and caught her eyes through the mirror. "He gone?"

"He's gone," the blonde confirmed. "Are you okay?" she asked entering the bedroom fully.

"Yeah... Do you have any idea where Cal went?"

"I have an idea. I'll give her ten more minutes then I'm fetching her," Arizona said with a soft smile. "How mad do you think she is?"

"She's not mad at you. She's angry at the situation. She doesn't like being blindsided," Aria answered.

"Well, I guess I should find out," Arizona said as she left to go in search of her girlfriend.

AN: I'm stopping there! What state will she find Callie in? Will she find her? I just HAD TO use Arizona's speech :) Next chapter will continue where this one left off! See you soon!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Shondaland.

Chapter 9

Sitting down on a bench in the park, Callie regretted not taking a jacket. The dress she was wearing did nothing to fight the cold wind that was blowing. The park was quiet but she felt safe - there was an old couple sitting not very far from her. Another couple sat on the grass.

Callie took the quiet to reflect on evenings events. All she wanted was to take her girlfriend out, tell her she loves her and then make love to her all night. Her father shot that plan to hell. Why did he have to show up? Why couldn't he just ignore her the way he has for years. There was a lot of questions swirling around in the brunette's head. She didn't need this. She was fine not dealing with her father. But then he showed up. What did he want?

Their issues started long before her mother's death. Her father has never been he type of person to emotionally connect with someone. He was always all business. He gave them everything they could ever ask. But that's not what a girl wants from her father. She wants to know her father loves her, but there's never been any indication that he does. He's never said it, not once.

She could never understand how her mother could live with that.

Callie's thoughts were interrupted by a warm jacket sliding over her shoulders. The smell of Arizona immediately filling her senses. "I thought you might need this," the blonde said sitting down next to Callie as she put her arm around the brunette's back.

"Thanks," Callie smiled cautiously, worried that the blonde might be upset after she just left her there.

"Are you feeling a bit better?" Arizona asked.

Sighing, Callie looked over at Arizona and saw nothing but concern on her face. The caring kind. "I'm sorry I ran off," she said with a voice full of regret. "I just couldn't deal with that... Deal with him tonight. It's our night and he ruined it by just..."

"Hey," Arizona cut her off, "Nothing is ruined honey. I understand why you reacted that way. I just wish you wouldn't push me away too. I'm here. You need to know that. I've got your back." Arizona said with a dimpled smile.

"Stop, you'll make me cry," Callie said softly. "I'll do better. In fact, I'll do my best. I promise."

"That's all I ask," Arizona smiled as she leaned forward to plant a kiss on Callie's cheek. "If he asks again, will you talk to him?" she asked softly.

"He won't ask."

"But if he does? Will you?" Arizona pressed, hoping she wasn't pushing too hard.

"Are you asking me to do It for you?" Callie asked.

"No," came Arizona's quick reply. "I'm asking you to do it for you."

"Okay," Callie said, closing the topic for now. "Do you want to head back? And maybe stay at our place? I thought it would be nice to have breakfast with Aria. You know, so she's not alone. Do you have to work?"

"Nope. I have the day off. We'll do whatever you want babe. Come on," she said getting up to leave.

The women walked the small distance back to the apartment, hand in hand. Arizona swinging their hands back and forth between them. Callie found Arizona's carefree spirit endearing. When they entered the lift, the scene was similar to when they entered it just a few hours ago. This time it was Callie who pushed the blonde against the wall and started kissing her.

Her hands rested on the blondes ass while her tongue invaded the other woman's mouth. "Hmm... Calliope," Arizona half moaned in an attempt to stop the latina from going too far. Thankfully, the lift stopped and so did Callie.

When they entered the apartment, they found that Aria had already gone to bed. Callie turned around and started kissing the blonde again. "Babe... let's, oh lord," Callie was sucking on her neck now and kneading her breast. "Calliope, let's go to the bedroom." she finally got out.

Callie suddenly slid her hands down the blondes body and lifted her onto the little table by the door, pushing up dress so that she could stand between her legs. "Why?" she questioned before continuing her ministrations. Her hands ghosting up, under the blonde's dress.

"Aria could walk in here any minute," Arizona said while trying to control her breathing. It felt like her body was on fire.

"I really don't care," Callie said, her hand slipped into the blondes underwear. She started playing with the curls she found there.

"Fuck..." Arizona cursed as she threw her head back, Callie taking this opportunity to explore the exposed neck on display. "I care," Arizona finally said even though her body was reacting differently. Her legs already tightly wrapped around the body between them.

Callie stared playing with Arizona's wet folds. "Baby... oh jesus... Please."

"Fine," Callie said as she lifted the blonde again. "Hold on," and then she started walking toward her bedroom.

"You're gonna drop me!" Arizona exclaimed.

"Baby, you underestimate my strength," Callie said as she lowered them onto the bed.

"My apologies.." Arizona smirked, taking the brunette's face in her hands slowly joining their lips. Their tongues played against each other while Arizona started ridding the latina of the dress she was wearing. She only stopped their kissing to remove their clothing.

Once they were both naked, Arizona flipped them, giving Callie a devilish smile as she hovered over her. They started kissing again, this time roughly. Arizona took her time playing with the full breasts underneath her. Suddenly stopping, she slid off of Callie to lay next to her. This got a confused look from the brunette. "Turn around," the blonde instructed with a husky voice.

Callie swallowed hard before turning on her side, facing away from the blonde. She immediately felt the other woman's right hand ghost over her side, her left hand resting under her head while her mouth attacked the latina's neck.

She slowly lifted the latina's leg, bending it at the knee and put her hand between Callie's legs. She gasped when her fingers made contact with hot wetness, two fingers slipping in with ease. She kept her pace slow while she kissed Callie's neck.

Callie hooked the leg that was half dangling in the air around the blondes calf and she brought her arm up in an attempt to keep the blonde closer. She wrapped her fingers in the blondes hair and started grunting loudly when the pace got faster.

Arizona adjusted her position slightly so that her clit was sliding against Callie's leg. "You feel so good. Fuck..." she whispered in the latina's ear, adding a third finger and picking up the pace.

"Yes! Right there... Don't stop," Callie shouted.

Callie held onto the blonde like her life depended on it. She bit her lip and moved her hand to grab at Arizona's ass. Her nails digging into the flesh.

"Shit," Arizona grumbled as she moved faster against Calie's leg. The friction against her clit feeling out of this world. "I'm gonna come,"

"Me too. Just a little more..." at Callie's request, Arizona upped the tempo with both her fingers and her hips. "OH! FUCK! Arizona..." Callie exclaimed as her orgasm washed over her suddenly. The blonde tumbled over the edge right after her.

They took several minutes to catch their breath and once they did, Arizona slowly eased her fingers out of the other woman and untangled their legs. She wrapped her arm around the other woman's waist and inhaled the scent uniquely Calliope.

"That was amazing," she breathed against the other woman's neck. Callie only moaned her agreement as she was still a bit indisposed.

An envelope op the bedside table caught the blondes attention. "Is that my letter?"

Callie finally opened her eyes and nodded. She figured now was as good a time as any. She wordlessly reached over to the letter and handed it over. Smiling brightly, dimples popping, Arizona took the letter and turned on her back. She was now nestled in Callie's arms. Callie was holding her close, her hand softly playing with the curls that rested between Arizona's legs. Her movements were both sexual and comforting.

Arizona smiled up at Callie and gave her a lingering kiss on the lips before she opened the letter...

Arizona,

For as long as you've known me, you know that I express myself best in the form of the written word. I've been writing more since I've met you because you make me feel overwhelmed with so much, I have no choice, I have to write or ill explode. I've been trying to make sense of all this feelings, and here's what I've come up with. I needed to figure out when exactly this happened ...

Right there, in a middle of a conversation, it wasn't anything special you said, it was just there.

Right then, I didn't have time even over think it, I looked at you and all of a sudden, I was all in.

It's like my knees are all weak and the butterflies, they were dancing taking all of my air. From that moment on it was very clear.

That's when I knew I fell in love.

That's when I knew you were the one.

That's when I knew you stole my heart away from me.

That's when I knew that I was sunk.

That was the moment that I knew I was in love.

That's when I knew... that's when I knew... that's when I knew.

That day, I didn't know where we were going, where the night would end. I didn't know there was something brewing, and if it was, I didn't know how much I'd care. That touch. When you barely held my hand I was overcome with feelings I don't understand, not in a million years I didn't think that we'd be here.

It's like my knees are all weak and the butterflies, got me dancing taking all of my air. From that moment on it was very, very, very, very clear.

You see...

In that minute, I knew... it was dependable.

Sometimes you get it. So, yeah... that's when I knew... that's when I knew I fell in love.

I love you Arizona Robbins.

xxCallie

Arizona's eyes stayed fixed on the letters on the page long after she had read it. She read the last line again. And again. She couldn't believe it. Suddenly she felt giddy on the inside. She could feel Callie's eyes on her. Those eyes she loved so much.

She lowered the letter slowly and turned her head to look at the brunette. "Say it again," she whispered with a smile playing on her lips.

"I love you," Callie whispered against her lips.

Arizona giggled out loud and kicked her legs in the air. She quickly got up, dragging the blanket at the end of the bed to cover her exposed breasts. She sat Indian style in front of Callie, who was still laying on her side with her head now propped up in her hand. The blonde's smile never fading under Callie's questioning gaze.

"When Tim and I were little, we used to make these stupid lists," the blonde started. "On there we'd have the type of women we wanted when we grew up. I had things like, like hot body with delicious boobs on mine. Don't judge me, I was like 12," she added when Callie chuckled.

"Before he was deployed for the last time, we revised our lists. We didn't write it down though. My list had things like ambition, drive, beauty, selflessness. Internal beauty. I said that I would know, the second that I meet her, I would know it's her. The world, my world, would stop moving because she is such a powerful force. She'd keep me grounded. Calliope... My world hasn't moved since the day you walked into that bar. I was so taken with you, I had to know you. Even if it wasn't like this. I would have taken anything. Because I knew you'd change my life. And I love you for that."

Callie had tears in her eyes when Arizona finished. She sat up and pulled the blonde closer to her, engulfing her in a bear hug. "We're really doing this? Because I won't survive if you ever left me," she whispered with a cracked voice.

Pulling back from the hug, Arizona grabbed the latina's face and planted a kiss on her lips. "I've told you before and I'll tell you again. I'm not going anywhere. I love you."

"I love you too," Callie smiled into another kiss.

The two women spent the rest of the night making love well into the early hours of the morning. They fell asleep wrapped up in each others arms. So close, they couldn't tell where the one woman started and the other ended.

The next morning came fast with Callie waking up first. Something that never happened. She didn't feel as sad as she had anticipated. In fact, she was happy. Of course the heaviness of today still weighed on her but she felt like she could handle it. She looked over at the blonde sleeping next to her. Her face was relaxed and underneath the blanket, her hand was resting on one of Callie's boobs.

After kissing the blonde softly , chuckling at the face she made, Callie slipped out of the bed as quietly as she could. She got dressed in a t-shirt and underwear and exited the bedroom. When she entered the kitchen, she found Aria sitting on the kitchen island with her cellphone clutched between her two hands.

"Hey..." she said.

"Hey Cal. Other half still asleep?"

"Mhmm. You waiting on a call?" Callie asked, pointing to the phone in her sister's hand.

"Huh? No. I just got off the phone with the office. Meeting was cancelled."

"Oh okay," Callie said. "Help me make some breakfast."

"Yeah. Your woman is gonna need it after last night," Aria smirked.

"Oh my God, you need to stop listening to us having sex!"

"No. You need to learn to be more quiet. You're my little sister, I can't deal with the sound of you pleasing your girlfriend. And she's loud." Aria whined.

At this the sisters burst out laughing - Callie laughing at the ridiculousness of the conversation and Aria laughing because she didn't do much of that anymore.

Once their laughter died down, Aria stared at the cellphone still in her hand. "He cancelled the meeting to go back to Miami," she said with tears in her eyes.

Callie simply nodded her acknowledgement, not knowing what to say. She looked at Aria, really looked at her, and she could see the sadness on her face. "Aria..." she started.

"I just think it's unfair you know? If not for me, then he should at least try for you. I thought he came here because he wanted to be with us today but then... I thought.." Aria trailed off.

"Okay... we'll never understand what's going on in his head and right now that's not important. What's important is that we be there for each other. Not just today,"

"I miss her Cal," Aria whispered. This was a rare display of raw emotion coming from the older latina. She always remained strong, so she could be there when Callie needed her. Callie stepped forward and pulled Aria into a hug.

"I miss her too," she whispered back. The two sisters stood embracing until the tears falling down their faces subsided.

Arizona stood by the kitchen entrance, quietly, not wanting to interrupt the grieving sisters. When they broke their hug, Callie spotted her girlfriend. "Hey," she said wiping her eyes.

"Morning," Arizona said quietly as she stepped into the kitchen. She placed a soft kiss on Callie's mouth and went to hug the other latina tightly.

"Hey! Where's my hug?!" Callie whined with a smile on her face.

"Oh, you'll get yours," Arizona said as she turned to face her girlfriend.

"No," Aria's voice stopped all her movement. "There will be none of that. I've had enough of that for today, trust me," Aria smirked.

"Oh my god," Arizona said as she covered her face.

"Oh my god sounds about right. Now let's start with breakfast shall we?"

The three women made breakfast together. Aria continued to tease a horrified Arizona. Callie just looked on, the smile never leaving her face. After breakfast they decided to have a movie day. They gathered in the lounge after taking their showers. Right when they settled into the couch, Arizona sitting between the two sisters, the doorbell rang.

When Callie answered the door, a man (quite handsome, she observed) stood there nervously. "Can I help you?" she asked cautiously.

"Hi, is Aria around?" He asked in a British accent.

"Matthew, what are you doing here?" Aria asked coming up behind Callie. Callie looked at her sister, who was blushing and obviously nervous as well. Smirking, she went over to sit next to Arizona again. They pretended to watch the movie but they were listening to the conversation happening by the door.

"I came to see how you were doing. Your cell is off and I know you said you didn't know if your sister would be around. I didn't want you to be alone," he stated.

"Do you want to come in?" Asked Aria.

"Sure." Matthew answered and stepped inside. The pair on the couch was now openly staring at the awkwardness in front of them.

"So, Matt, this is my sister Callie and her girlfriend, Arizona. Guys, this is Matthew." Aria said quickly.

"Hi Matthew," came there greeting.

"Pleasure to met you ladies."

" Matthew, would you like something to drink?" Callie asked sweetly.

"That would be lovely. Thank you."

Both Callie and Arizona went into the kitchen and giggled when they entered. Aria came in not long after. "Aaaaaand?" Callie asked.

"And what?" Aria asked.

"Oh come on! Spill!" Arizona said. Curiosity getting the best of her.

"We're friends. Friends that talk. Good friends I suppose. And yes, I like him. Now drop it," Aria said after pouring juice into a glass and exiting the kitchen.

Callie and Arizona left the kitchen but then announced that they were taking a nap, in order to leave the other two alone. Once they were back in Callie's room, they instantly fell onto the bed. Callie was laying on her back with Arizona curled into her side.

After a long silence with Callie playing with the blondes hair and Arizona caressing the latina's stomach. Arizona broke the silence. "You doing okay?" she asked.

"Yeah. I'm good. I'm glad you're here," Callie mumbled.

"I really love you," Arizona said turning her head to kiss Callie's neck.

"I love you too," Callie said smiling. "I'll never get tired of hearing that."

"Even when we're old and grey and my boobs are sagging?" Arizona asked.

"Do you really see that? Us. In the future. Growing old together with a string of children?"

"I do. Maybe not the kids. I'm not so sure about that. But everything else, sure," Arizona mumbled sleepily.

Managing to hide the shock and concern she felt after learning Arizona possibly didn't didn't any children one day, Callie kissed the blondes head and held her tighter. They would deal with that at a later stage. Right now, she had everything she wanted in the moment.

AN: Please don't worry. Kids won't a big enough issue for them to break up. I have a plan :) The letter - I called in my wife's (Alicia Keys) help for that one. The majority of the letter is from her song "That's when I knew". It's on her album "girl on fire". As you were :)


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Shondaland.

AN: My apologies for any mistakes - this was only proofread once :/

Chapter 10

"Torres!" Mark Sloan's voice echoed through the passage long before he entered Callie's office. The tall man with the salt and pepper colored hair, entered the latina's office and sat down on her desk. The usual smirk on his face was firmly in place.

"Yes?" Callie asked uninterested. Sloan - her boss - was flirtatious by nature she's learned but it annoyed her none the less.

"We're working late tonight. I need you to stay and check a late story for me," Mark said while not so subtly glancing at her boobs.

"No disrespect, but don't you usually do that? I've been here for 12 hours..." Callie trailed off. She had plans with Arizona. Plans she was going to have to cancel for the umpteenth time this week. Not completely unwillingly but tonight it was.

"I do, but I need you to stay. Two heads being better than one and all. Plus, it's an important story," he winked before getting up to leave her office. "I'm saying please Torres!" He shouted as he disappeared from sight.

Sighing Callie pulled out her cellphone and prepared to disappoint her girlfriend once again. Of course it was picked up before it even rang properly. "Calliope!" Came Arizona's excited voice.

"Hey babe," Callie sighed.

"Where are you? Still at the office?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna be a while..." Callie trailed off.

"Oh okay. Well you're still coming over right? Or I could come to you?"

"I don't know how long I'll be, so I don't want you to wait up. I'll just go straight home. Maybe see you tomorrow," Callie answered.

For a while now, Arizona thought Callie's behaviour has been strange. She's worked late almost every day for the past three weeks. They haven't seen or talked much since the anniversary of Callie's mother's death. This made Arizona panic slightly but it also made her angry. She couldn't help but think Callie was pulling away from her.

Deciding to drop it for now, she suggested, "Well why don't you come over for breakfast? I'll make pancakes?"

"I'd like that. I have to go. I'll call you later. Love you," said Callie.

"I love you too babe. Hugs." And the line disconnected.

The next day came fast for both women and before they knew it, Callie was entering the blondes apartment. A genuine smile adorning her face. Hugging the blonde she whispered, "I missed you."

"I've missed you too. So much," Arizona whispered back.

Arizona had already made the pancakes, so they sat down on the floor as they ate. "So, how was your week?" Arizona asked.

"Good, I guess. Work has just been hectic. I'm hoping it calms down soon. How was your week?"

"Okay. Karev and I have been sitting back cause the residents are surgery hungry. With the boards coming up, we're letting them fight it out," Arizona chuckled.

"That sounds like a good idea," Callie said wiping her mouth. "Thanks for breakfast," she said leaning over to give the blonde a kiss.

"It's a pleasure," Arizona whispered before leaning in for another kiss. Callie pulled the blonde onto her lap while they continued kissing. The kiss was lazy but conveyed all their feelings. Callie's phone ringing made them come up for air.

"Please ignore it," Arizona knew it was an unreasonable request but she had to try.

"I can't, it might be work," Callie said as she pulled away. Arizona got off of Callie with a huff and went to the kitchen when Callie answered the phone.

Callie entered the kitchen as soon as she got off the phone with Mark. "Babe I have to..."

"Go. I know," Arizona cut her off with more annoyance in her voice than she intended.

"Are you okay?" Callie asked.

"Peachy..." Arizona said. She was yet to look at Callie.

"Okay. What's going on?" Callie asked, not understanding what was happening.

"Nothing. You're going to be late," Arizona stated, finally looking at Callie with ice blue eyes.

"Arizona, would you please just tell me what's going on?" Callie asked again.

"Nothing Callie. I just wanted to spend the morning with my girlfriend without her avoiding me or running off to work."

"What? Arizona... I haven't been avoiding you," Callie said while closing her eyes.

"A little bit, you have. It's either that or you're cheating on me. And since I refuse to believe that, you have to be pulling away from me and I want to know WHY?!" Arizona shouted.

"How could you even think that I would cheat on you?" Callie asked. She knew she was deflecting but right now she didn't see another choice.

"Of course that's all you heard," Arizona grumbled. "I don't want to fight with you, so please, just..."

"Just what?" Callie interrupted. "Just go? Yeah I think that's a good idea. Just one thing," Callie said holding up a finger. "I haven't even so much as noticed another woman since we've been together. So I find it insulting that you would insinuate something like that." With that the latina stormed out of the kitchen.

"That's not what I said!" Arizona shouted as she followed the retreating woman. "Calliope, please stop." When the brunette stopped by the door, Arizona took it as her cue to continue. "I'm just frustrated okay. You're not talking to me. Like really talking. I need to know why. Was it something I did? What?"

"Arizona," Callie sighed as she turned to look at the blonde. "Not now. Can we talk about this later?"

This somehow set Arizona off. "No! You're just gonna run away and work late and I'll only get to see you next week! So no. You're gonna stop avoiding me. Are you breaking up with me? Is that it? Cause if it is, you need to stop being a coward and say it!"

"God! What the hell Arizona?! I'm not breaking up with you. I'm not cheating on you either. Just... I'm the only sub we've got right now and that calls for a lot of work. Nothing more."

"That explains nothing," Arizona said with a raised eyebrow.

"You said you don't want kids okay?! And I want lots. But I also want to spend the rest of my life with you. So I've been processing," Callie said biting the bullet.

"That's what this is? You think I'd ask you to give that up? For ME?" Arizona shouted. It made sense now but it hurt that Callie would think that. She would give her everything.

"Now you're just putting words in my mouth," Callie countered.

"You had no problem doing the same," came Arizona's response.

"We're not getting anywhere Arizona. I have to go," Callie said sadly.

"I think that's a good idea," Arizona sighed.

Without another word, Callie turned around and softly closed the door behind her.

* * *

That was Wednesday. It was now Friday and the two women have been playing phone tag ever since. They sent the occasional text but always missed each others call and never made any concrete plans to see each other. They were both frustrated and neither knew what to do.

Arizona's parents were arriving later today and she needed to know if she still had a girlfriend to introduce to her parents. And if she did, would she want to meet them, even though she was mad at her. Was that even at good idea? They needed to work it out.

After taking a moment to gather her thoughts, she reached for her cellphone and dailed her girlfriends number. Not really expecting her to pick up.

Callie was in her office running a last minute check on the document in front of her before she approved it. She had to read each sentence two or three times because her mind was so preoccupied. She missed her girlfriend. When she noticed her girlfriend calling, she answered immediately.

"Hey," she answered cautiously.

"Hey. I'm not disturbing you am I?" The blonde asked.

"Of course not. How are you?" Callie asked.

"I'm okay. You?"

"Me too," Callie sighed and a silence took over.

"I miss you Calliope. We should talk..." Arizona trailed off.

"I miss you too. I don't want to fight any more."

"Neither do I. My parents land later this afternoon. Um do you still want to come meet them?" Arizona asked.

"Of course I do Arizona. I just... I don't want them to know we're fighting."

"Can we meet before they arrive then? We can go anywhere you want?" Arizona suggested.

"I'll come to your place as soon as I'm done here. What time do they land?" Callie asked.

"In about three hours. I'll make lunch,"

"Okay. I'll see you soon."

"Bye."

Thanks to Mark and his fussiness, Callie ran out of the lift two hours after her conversation with Arizona. The blonde was cleaning the kitchen when Callie entered the apartment. "I'm sorry I'm late," Callie apologised.

Turning around, Arizona planted a smile on her face and responded, "it's okay. We don't have time to talk though. I have to leave. The colonel hates tardiness. I told them you'd be coming with me but I could tell them you're stuck at work?"

"No, if you want, I can come?" Callie suggested.

"Calliope..." Arizona was cut off by Callie's lips on hers. They eased into the kiss, something they haven't done in so long. Arizona grabbed onto the lapels of the latina's jacket and held on for dear life.

When the kiss ended, they rested their foreheads against each other and Callie pulled the blonde closer by her hips.

"We're gonna have to stop fighting or whatever this is. I'm not going to let this happen. So, I'm going to meet your parents and ill be on my best behaviour. And tonight we'll talk. I promise, we'll talk."

"I love you," Arizona whispered. "And I'm sorry," she added.

"I should be sorry. I'm the one who let this get out of hand. I'm so sorry," Callie said.

"We'll talk later," Arizona said sealing it with a kiss.

"Are we okay?" Callie asked.

"We're going to be," Arizona said as she took the latina's hand and exited the apartment.

They drove to the airport in silence, Arizona's hand rested on Callie's thigh the whole ride. After parking the car, Callie took out a small mirror and attempted to fix her hair and makeup.

"Calliope, you look great. They're going to love you," Arizona said as she undid her seat belt.

"I look like I haven't slept for days," Callie commented.

"So do I. Because, well, I haven't. Let's just let them think we were up all night having hot sex," Arizona said trying to lighten the mood.

"I'm sure your dad wants to hear about all the ways I can make his little girl scream my name," Callie said horrified at the thought.

Arizona only laughed out loud at the face Callie was pulling. They entered the airport holding hands, Callie was getting more nervous by the minute. When Arizona spotted her parents, she kissed her girlfriend on the cheek and whispered, "You'll be perfect."

"Zona!" Barbara squeeled when they got closer to the couple. Callie stood back while Arizona greeted her parents. The bond between the three was hard to miss.

Barbara looked over to the brunette who was quietly standing behind Arizona. "You must be Callie," she said smiling.

Callie put on her best smile and reached out her hand. "That would be me. It's a pleasure to meet you mrs Robbins."

"Oh honey, give me a hug. It's good to meet you too," Barbara said while hugging the latina. "Daniel, isn't she beautiful?" she asked her husband.

"She sure is," the man answered. "Callie," he said in a gruff voice, taking Callie's hand.

"Hello colonel," Callie said giving him a firm handshake. He simply nodded his head, not saying another word.

They went on to Arizona's favorite restaurant for a late lunch, Barbara asking questions the whole way there. Arizona and Callie never lost contact, they held hands the whole way there. Once they were having their lunch, Barbara started asking about Callie. What she does for a living, etc.

Callie spoke about her book and her studies. She told them about her current job and where she hopes to end up. "What about your parents? What do they do?" Barbara asked.

"My dad owns a production company. He has about three offices in different states. My sister runs the one in Seattle. I moved In with her when I came out here a few months ago," Callie answered politely.

"And your mother? What does she do?" Daniel asked, adding his voice to the conversation that was dominated by his wife. Arizona gave him a look that he couldn't quite decipher.

"My mom... She's uh... She died. About two years ago," Callie answered.

"Oh Callie, I'm so sorry," Barbara said as she reached out to grab the latina's hand.

Callie only nodded and dropped her gaze to the table, suddenly feeling exposed. Thankfully Arizona jumped in. "So what do you guys wanna get up to while you're here?" she asked, effectively changing the subject. This got her an appreciative look from Callie.

"Well we won't be here that long. Your father's taking me on a cruise in a couple of days. So we'll do the space needle and maybe have dinner with you girls again?" Barbara said.

"Oooh daddy's being romantic!" Arizona joked. "We'll hang out some more before you go on your cruise," she promised.

After a hour of more conversation, the four finally split up with promises of meeting up again. The older Robbins couple went off to their hotel while Callie and Arizona went off to Arizona's apartment. They drove in silence, both lost in their own world. Preparing themselves for the conversation they were about to have.

When they entered the apartment, Callie helped Arizona out her jacket and silently went to sit on the couch. The blonde went to sit on the coffee table in front of her. She took the brunette's hands and started to talk but Callie beat her to the punch.

"I'm sorry that my behaviour got us here. I know I should have talked to you instead of drowning myself in all of the what ifs. But... I was afraid,"

"Afraid of what?" Arizona asked cutting her off. "Afraid that I would leave you because one day you want kids and I said I might not? Because the possibility of me changing my mind to give you what you want just doesn't exist?"

"That's not what I said," Callie said, feeling frustrated again.

"No. But it was implied," Arizona countered but then took a deep breath. "Calliope... Yeah I said I might not kids. Because honestly, the thought never crossed my mind. I love children. I work with them every day. I said that cause it's not something you think about when you're alone or having a fling with someone."

"A fling?" Callie asked.

"Yes. But this is not that. It's not a fling. I love you. And that means that one day I'm going to make you my wife. And it would be a disservice to my wonderful wife to not make her the mother of my child. Children."

"Your wife huh?" Callie asked, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Evensually," Arizona nodded. "I'm sorry I accused you of cheating," she added.

"I'm sorry too."

"Let's try and talk about things before we get to this point again? Please," Arizona said.

"Of course, I'll try. I'm sorry for being crazy," Callie apologised.

"That's okay. I'll be the crazy one tomorrow," Arizona giggled. "Do you know what this means?" Arizona asked as she went to straddle the latina.

"Mmm nope. What does it mean?" Callie played while stroking the blondes thighs.

Bringing her mouth to Callie's ear, Arizona whispered, "Make up sex."

"Oh, we've certainly never had that now have we? We'd better get to it then," Callie said before a long sex filled night began.

The two women were at it for hours, only passing out when they were both too sensitive to be touched. They still fell asleep holding hands though.

* * *

Arizona was the first one to wake the next morning. She noted that it was still early, so she didn't have to hurry to get to work. She stretched her sore body and looked over at the matted brunette hair sprawled out over the pillow next to her. She moved some of the hair to the side and saw Callie's relaxed face peaking out.

Callie was sleeping soundly, her head resting on both her arms. All Arizona did was stare at her. She was beyond beautiful. Arizona hoped they never had a stupid fight again.

"Now I know why it freaks you out when I do that," Callie mumbled without opening her eyes.

"Do what?" Arizona asked, playing dumb.

"I can feel your eyes on me," Callie answered opening her eyes to indeed find blue eyes staring at her.

"What? Do you have any idea how cute you are when you sleep?"

"Whatever. Come here," Callie motioned for the blonde to lay in her arms. "They're interviewing some potential sub editors today," Callie said once Arizona was settled in her arms.

"That's good to hear," Arizona sighed. "You need more down time."

"And some more Arizona time," Callie added.

"Yes," kiss "That too," another kiss. Their kissing was interrupted by a ringing cellphone. "Your pants are by the door," Arizona said.

"How do you know exactly where it is?" Callie asked as she wrapped a sheet around her to fetch the ringing phone.

"Because I remember where I took it off" Arizona smirked.

Seeing it was Aria calling, Callie answered with a huff, "Yes, Aria?"

"Cal, where are you?" came Aria's panicked voice.

"With Arizona. Why? What happened?" Callie asked, already starting to get dressed. "Where's my top?" she asked Arizona who was now also out of bed.

"Can you just come home? Please?" Aria pleaded.

Putting the phone on the bed and on speaker in order to get dressed quicker, Callie took her top from Arizona and gave her a panicked look. "Are you hurt? At least tell me that."

"No. I don't think... Please just get here."

"I'll be right there," Callie said before she disconnected the phone.

"What's wrong?" Arizona asked, also getting dressed.

"She didn't say. But you heard her, she sounded scared."

"Okay, let's go find out." Arizona said already halfway out the bedroom door.

"You have work babe. Let me just go by myself and I'll let you know what's what," Callie reasoned.

"She might need a doctor Calliope. I can get ready for work there. Come," Arizona instructed, now also worried.

After a quick ride over to the Torres apartment, the couple rushed through the door. "Aria?" Callie called out.

"Bedroom!" They heard. Callie went in that direction with Arizona right on her heals. They found the older latina sitting on the floor next to her bed with her knees pulled up to her chest.

"What happened?" Callie asked joining her sister on the floor.

"I meant to tell you but you were so busy. I only found out a few days ago. Matthew doesn't even know. You were supposed to be the first and now it might not even matter," Aria mumbled with tears in her eyes.

"Tell me what? What's going on?" Callie asked.

"I'm bleeding. And I'm about two and and half weeks pregnant," Aria answered covering her face with her hands.

"You're pregnant? But you and Matthew aren't even a thing. That's not the point though. So you think there's something wrong?" Callie rambled. Aria just nodded.

"I could take a look?" Arizona suggested as she knelt down on the floor in front of the sisters. "I'm not an OB but I know what a miscarriage looks like. Then we can call my friend at the hospital and get you checked out."

"Okay," Aria said as she went into the bathroom with Arizona following.

In the bathroom, Aria sat on the toilet while Arizona did her thing. "Is this the first day?" Arizona asked as she looked at the blood on the pad.

"Yeah," Aria answered looking over to Callie who was standing by the bathroom door.

"Well it looks like normal spotting. A few women spot in the beginning of their pregnancy. Usually nothing to worry about. But let's go to the hospital to get some peace of mind yeah?" Arizona suggested.

"Should I call Matthew?" Callie asked.

"Not yet. Let's just find out first," said Aria.

The women made their way to the hospital and over to the OB floor where they met with Dr Lucy Fields. Lucy took Aria to examine her, with Callie by her side. Arizona had left to start her shift but didn't leave before Lucy promised to page her once she knew what was going on.

After a thorough exam, Lucy deemed both the baby and Aria perfectly healthy. Aria breathed a sigh of relief, unsure of how she would have felt if she had a miscarriage. When the sisters left the exam room, Callie texted Arizona to let her know everything was okay. The blonde, in turn, asked the brunette to meet her on the peds floor.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner," Aria said as they approached the lift.

"Pshh don't worry about it. I'm gonna be a aunt!" Callie exclaimed hugging her sister. "This is awesome."

"I see someone's rubbing off on you," Aria commented. "You two okay now?"

"You noticed that huh?"

"It's hard to miss when you're attached at the hip the one moment and the next you're not," said Aria.

"I keep forgetting how super observant you are. But we're good now," Callie smiled. "So Matthew? How did I miss that?"

"God sis. We slept together twice. Twice. And the one time was on my desk," at Aria's admission Callie cringed. "He's a sweet guy, who insisted on forgoing protection by the way. But what if he doesn't want a baby? My kid can't grow up without a father."

"Talk to him," Callie suggested. "And then go from there, okay?" Callie said hugging her sister again.

"Well I'll go and do that now before I lose my nerve. See you later."

"Bye. Take good care of my nephew," Callie winked before heading off to the peds ward.

Following the directions that Arizona texted her, Callie found herself in a small room with two beds on opposite ends. Arizona was sitting on one of them with her back against the wall and her legs crossed at the ankles, reading over a chart.

"Hey," Callie whispered when she entered.

"Hey. Why are you whispering?" Arizona asked.

"I don't know," Callie whispered again but then started laughing because she was whispering for no reason. "What you up to?" she asked sitting down on the bed.

"Just reading over this chart. I don't want to discharge her too early," Arizona explained.

"What was wrong with her?"

"She had a tumour in her abdomen. Benign. We removed it and now she's okay. I just like the idea of her staying for another day though."

"You're an amazing doctor Arizona," Callie said softly and leaned forward to kiss the blonde beauty in front of her.

"Mmm sweet talker," another kiss.

"I should go. I told Mark I'll be in at some point today," Callie sighed, but put her head down on Arizona's lap.

"Okay. Maybe lay here for 30 minutes first though. You've been running around non stop since early this morning," Arizona said stroking the brunette's hair.

"You'll stay?" Callie asked already half asleep.

"Of course. I love you."

"Mmm love you too," Callie mumbled before falling asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Okay, my two cents on the sneak peek for next week. It was a terrible thing to see and the look on Arizona's face broke my little heart. I think it would, however, be interesting to see how the writers let the whole thing play out. Let's try to remember Shonda's tweet a while ago - Trust the journey. Also, that woman who had her filthy lips on Callie looks like a hooker. Just saying. Enough from me... Here's a cute mini chapter!

**Chapter 11**

"Hey hot mama," Arizona said when she entered the Torres apartment after a long night shift.

"You need to stop calling me that," Aria said from the couch without looking up from the newspaper she was reading.

"Why? You're a mom and you're hot, aren't you?" Arizona challenged.

"Yeah, but it's weird. You're weird," Aria commented.

"Ha! You're such a ray of sunshine today," Arizona laughed. "Where's Callie?"

"She's in the study. Been there all night. Now go away, I'm reading. And baby doesn't like whatever you have there, so please, I'm gonna barf," Aria waved her hand dismissively.

Laughing, Arizona made her way to where Aria said Callie was. The two women has been inseparable since their fight three weeks ago. They only parted ways whenever they had to work. Arizona's parents went off on their cruise after spending some time with the couple, as promised.

Arizona peaked her head into the study and spotted her brunette typing furiously on the keys of her laptop. A few pieces of paper lay scattered around the surface of the desk. Callie was dressed in a comfortably baggy pants and a loose t-shirt. Her hair was tied in a messy bun. She was gorgeous.

After quietly slipping into the room, Arizona put her arms around Callie's waist and placed a kiss on her shoulder.

"I was wondering when you were coming closer," Callie said before turning her head for a proper kiss. She heard the door cracking open a while ago.

"Was admiring the view," Arizona smiled before leaning in for another kiss. "I brought breakfast," she said holding a brown paper bag.

"Ooh you're the best," Callie said accepting the bag. She made space on the desk and motioned for the blonde to sit on it. "How was work?" she asked once Arizona was settled.

"Eh it was okay. Quiet night. Were you up all night?" Arizona asked while munching on a bagel.

"Most of the night. I needed to finish this outline before I run out of steam."

"Can I see?" Arizona asked already reaching for the laptop.

"Not yet, no," Callie said slamming the laptop shut again.

"You're no fun," the blonde pouted to which Callie only smiled. "Can we go to bed? I need cuddles."

"Sure," Callie said eyeing the blonde. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just tired," Arizona replied with a dimpled smile.

The two women went Callie's room where Arizona changed into the sleep clothes she kept there. They fell onto the bed and under the covers soon after that. Once settled, they resumed their usual position - Callie on her back with Arizona curled into her side. Without much talking, the blonde immediately fell into a peaceful sleep.

When Callie woke up hours later, the blonde was still sound asleep. She had disappeared from sight and completely burrowed herself under the blanket and wrapped her body around Callie's. Callie smiled when she lifted the blanket to see Arizona's peaceful face resting on her chest. Soft snores came from her slightly parted lips.

She moved some hair behind the blondes ear and softly kissed her forehead. Arizona crinkled her nose and tightened her hold around Callie's waist. Callie then started to trace the outline of the blondes face, taking her time as if she was trying to imprint the image into her memory.

"You're tickling my face..." Arizona mumbled before she rolled completely onto Callie and buried her face in the latina's neck.

"I'm sorry love," Callie replied with a giggle. "I didn't mean to wake you," she added while gently rubbing the blondes back. "Go back to sleep."

"Mmm it's okay. That feels so good," Arizona replied. She was sure Callie could feel her smiling against her neck. She loved the fact that the brunette called her 'love'. It was a small gesture but it meant the world.

"Are you comfortable?" Callie asked still rubbing the blondes back.

Arizona wiggled her body just enough for Callie's legs to open so that her body can rest between the latina's legs, "Now I am," she sighed. "I'm not heavy am I?"

"What if I said yes?" Callie raised a challenging eyebrow.

"You better not be calling me heavy Calliope Torres," Arizona said lifting herself just enough to poke Callie in the stomach.

"Ow!" Yelped Callie. "I don't know how I feel about being in an abusive relationship," she said rubbing the spot Arizona had just poked.

"Oh don't be a baby," Arizona said as she settled back down. "Do you know what would be real fun? You know, to get back at you for calling me fat?" she asked with a playful glint in her eyes. She got up on her knees between the latina's legs.

"I didn't call you fat..." Callie said half knowing what was coming.

"Yeah but close enough..." Arizona smiled wiggling her fingers in the air.

"Oh my god, please don't..." Callie pleaded trying to get up from the bed. It was too late though because the blonde had already begun to tickle her. "Arizona! Stop!" she half laughed, half gasped.

"Not before you apologise!" Arizona yelled dramatically as she leaned down to nibble on the latina's neck while she tickled.

"For *giggles* what?" Callie asked in between giggles.

"For calling me fat," the blonde replied.

"I did no such thing," Callie said. She managed to wrap her arms around the blonde in order to flip her. Arizona let out a soft yelp. Callie was now hovering above Arizona. "I would never call you fat..." she whispered against the blondes lips.

"Mhmm," Arizona mumbled trying to act mad at the fact that Callie got the upper hand in an attack she launched.

"Besides," Callie added, "If anyone here is heavy, that would be me," Callie said as she leaned down to kiss the blonde.

Arizona denied the kiss, instead cupping the other woman's face with both hands. "Don't ever call my girlfriend heavy or fat. She's perfect. Understood?"

"Whatever," Callie mumbled as she went for another kiss but again, the kiss was denied. "Arizona..." she whined.

"Say it. She's perfect," Arizona repeated.

"I will do no such thing."

"Fine," Arizona huffed and pushed the brunette off of her, leaving Callie to think she was angry. But as soon as Callie let her go, Arizona started with another round of tickles.

"Oh shit!" Callie exclaimed as she tried to scramble to the other side of the bed, while laughing.

"I'm not stopping until you agree with me," Arizona said while her attack continued.

"You've lost your mind!" Callie shouted through her giggles. "My girlfriend is a lunatic! Oh god! Please stop!"

"Magic word, Calliope," Arizona said in a sing song voice.

"I'll get you back for this!" Callie when she finally managed to get away from the blonde, only to roll off the bed completely and land on the floor.

"Oh crap!" Came Arizona's response when she realised her girlfriend had fallen off the bed. She was at Callie's side in a heartbeat and found that the latina wasn't moving. "Calliope, honey talk to me," she pleaded and tried to turn the other woman around. "Shit," she said softly when she noticed the latina's eyes were closed and she had a small gash on her forehead. "Aria!" she yelled.

"Shhh..." Callie whispered without opening her eyes.

"What? Baby, don't move, you hit your head," Arizona said looking up when Aria came storming into the room.

"What happened?" she asked, taking in the scene in front of her.

"She hit her head when she fell off the bed," Arizona answered quickly. "Could you please get some ice and something to clean this up?" Aria simply nodded and quickly left the room to collect the things Arizona requested.

"I'm fine," Callie spoke again.

"You might have a concussion, plus you still haven't opened your eyes, so that tells me you're in pain," Arizona said trying to remain calm.

"Okay, here you go," Aria said when she re entered the room. "I thought this was rough sex gone wrong but since you're both fully clothed..." Aria trailed off when she saw the look Arizona was giving her.

"Thanks," the blonde mumbled when she took the stuff from Aria. "Help me get her on the bed?" she asked.

"I told you I'm fine," Callie said when she evensually opened her eyes and sat up. "I hit my head and hurts like fuck so please... If we can tone it down? But other than that I'm good."

"Yeah but you're bleeding Callie, so please let me look at you," Arizona said softly.

"Okay, but I'm getting up myself," Callie said getting up and heading to the bathroom.

"Yip, she's fine," Aria commented with a smile. "I'm making peanut butter sandwiches, want some?"

"Yes, please. Thanks Aria," Arizona said and went into the bathroom after Callie.

Callie was sitting on the edge of the bathtub when Arizona entered the bathroom. Her head was hurting but she felt fine otherwise. All she had to do was to convince the blonde. This was probably going to be hard, she thought.

"Aria's making sandwiches," the blonde said when she entered.

"Then we better hurry before she eats all of it," Callie mumbled.

"I'm sure she won't. This is going to sting a bit," Arizona said before she sprayed antiseptic spray on the small wound on Callie's forehead. "I'm sorry baby," she whispered when Callie hissed.

"It's okay love. It wasn't your fault," Callie said leaning forward to kiss the blonde.

"You won't need stitches," Arizona said as she put a band aid on the wound and kissed it.

"Thank you for kissing my owie."

"Oh you know, I should probably practice for one day," Arizona winked at the brunette. This statement made Callie's heart swell.

"All done?" She asked.

"Yip. Now let's get you something to eat before you can get something for the pain."

Arizona turned to exit the bathroom but Callie pulled her back towards her and let her stand between her legs in front of the bathtub. She gently cupped her face and kissed her softly before whispering, "Not that you won this or anything, but I'm not perfect all by myself, WE are perfect together."

"I love you Calliope," Arizona said with a dreamy smile.

"I love you too."

AN2: Reviews are my friends :)


	12. Chapter 12

AN: This picks up where 11 left off. I apologise for any mistakes! Steak knives sucks!

**Chapter 12**

Callie and Arizona quickly wrapped up their impromptu make out session in the bathroom and headed to the kitchen. When the two women entered the kitchen moments later, they found Matthew and Aria talking animatedly about their future plans.

"Cal," Aria said as soon as she noticed the couple enter the kitchen. "Please tell this man why it's never a good idea to let daddy stew."

"Because you're giving him time to plot your death?" Callie deadpanned. Matthew has been hesitant to meet Carlos for dinner to break the baby news to him. He knew he had to be a man about it but Carlos Torres is an intimidating man.

"Sweetheart," Matthew started.

"I'm not waiting until I start hobbling. He already suspects something," Aria glared at him before turning to leave the kitchen. "I put your sandwiches in the microwave," she threw over her shoulder. Matthew followed her like a little puppy.

"That wasn't weird at all," Arizona laughed.

"Oh of course not. It is Aria after all." Callie joined the laughter.

"I'm just glad we won't have that problem when we have kids. Ya know, since it can't happen by accident," Arizona winked. "How's your head feeling?" she asked biting into her sandwich.

Callie smiled at how easily Arizona talks about their future together. She loved that the blonde was planning to stay. "My head is fine, I had a good doctor," she smiled.

"Mmm good," Arizona winked. "Do you want to head to Joe's later? Teddy and some other guys from the hospital are all going and they asked me to stop by," Arizona added.

"Sure. We haven't been out in a while," Callie said while she leaned in for a kiss. She gently pushed the blonde against the fridge and started trailing her hands up the blonde's sides. Just as Callie's hands moved down to Arizona's thighs, she felt two hands on her chest.

"Whoa there. If we start now, we'll never make it to the bar," Arizona smiled.

"Ugh fine. Go be sexy somewhere else then," Callie pouted.

"Oh whatever," Arizona giggled and pinched the latina's butt. "The shirt I want to wear is at my apartment. So I'm going to have to stop by there. Do you wanna meet up at my place or are you going to go straight to Joe's?"

"I'll just meet you there love," Callie replied.

"Okay!" Arizona exclaimed making Callie jump slightly. "I'm going now, let's meet in an hour?"

"I'll be there," Callie was barely done talking when Arizona bounced out of the room toward the bedroom.

"I'm getting my things and then I'm out of here," she said over her shoulder. Callie was left with a goofy smile while watching her girlfriend bounce out if the apartment, with a quick 'I love you', and she was gone.

Callie entered Joe's exactly an hour and fifteen minutes after Arizona's hasty departure. She was wearing a knee length black and white dress with matching shoes. Her hair was in its natural wavy curls. Her signature leather jacket topped off the look. She scanned the bar and after being unable to spot her girlfriend, she headed for the bar instead.

Arizona came back from the bathroom and sat down in her seat, while not so subtly checking her phone to see if Callie has texted her. She was sitting at the same table, at the back of the bar, with Teddy where she first saw Callie. Tonight; Meredith Grey, Cristina Yang, her husband Owen Hunt and Alex Karev was also seated at the table

"You better go get that," Teddy said rather loudly, pointing toward the bar.

"What?" Arizona asked confused but she followed Teddy's gaze and immediately spotted Callie at the bar. Looking as beautiful as ever.

"AZ close your mouth. If you can. How the hell do you live with that? She's hot," Teddy commented.

"Dirty hot," Meredith added.

Arizona wordlessly got up and headed to the bar where her girlfriend was now typing on her phone - no doubt a text to her because her cellphone vibrated just as she came up behind her. Putting her hands on the latina's hips, she pressed her body against the warm one in front of her. Leaning forward to bring her mouth to Callie's ear, she whispered, "You know, maybe I should have picked you up. You're way too hot to be roaming the streets unsupervised," she circled her hands around the woman's waist and held on.

Callie smiled instantly when she felt a body come up behind her. Arizona's smell gave her away. She turned her head to the side, exposing her neck, signalling for the blonde to kiss her. The other woman complied by dropping a series of light kisses on the side of Callie's neck.

"You look beautiful," she said removing her hands from the latina to stand next to her.

"All for you," Callie blushed.

"I definitely like," Arizona replied, trailing a finger over Callie's cleavage. "Come on. We have a table at the back," she said grabbing the latina's hand.

When they arrived at the table, Arizona did a quick introduction between her friends and her girlfriend and gave them the cliff note version of Callie's head injury. She was amazed at how good everyone got along. Surprised even at how good Callie and Cristina got along. The two women were talking animatedly about something she couldn't quite hear over the music in the bar.

"No way!" Cristina exclaimed. "That's hard core Torres." she gave Callie a high five.

"What's hard core?" Teddy asked.

"Torres here, knows how to reset bones. I mean, I'll have to see that but she explained it the right way. And roller girl didn't teach her," Cristina said clearly impressed.

"Who taught you?" Owen asked.

"I did a short course back in college," Callie shrugged.

"How did I not know this?" Arizona asked.

"It never came up," came Callie's response.

"Well at least now I know why you're so strong," Arizona winked.

"Okay!" Cristina jumped up and grabbed Callie's arm. "At least you waited a while before turning the conversation sexual Robbins. Come on Torres, we're getting drinks." and pair went off to the bar.

"Do I even want to know?"Teddy laughed.

"Oh shush you," Arizona slapped her arm.

"I like her Robbins. You did good," Meredith commented.

"I'm just glad she's not perky," Alex added with a smirk. "Can you imagine the two of them then?"

"Hey!" Arizona protested. "Im not that perky," Arizona said seriously to which everyone started laughing hysterically. She had no choice but to join in. Maybe she was THAT perky.

Across the bar, Callie and Cristina was waiting on their drinks when Cristina announced she was visiting the ladies room, leaving Callie to wait for their drinks. Someone came up to the bar and stood next to the latina, too close. Looking toward the new person at the bar, Callie was met with bright green eyes and a tentative smile. "Hi," the woman said simply.

"Hey," Callie replied with a small smile.

"I, um, I couldn't help but notice you standing here by yourself. This might be a bit forward but can I buy you a drink?" the red head asked, placing her hand on Callie's arm.

"Oh, I'm actually here with people," Callie said pointing over to their table. She noticed Arizona staring at them and shrugged off the woman's hand.

"Are you sure I can't steal you away for just a few minutes?" the red head insisted.

"Positive," Callie said quickly. Thankfully their drinks arrived.

"What happened to your head?" the woman asked with genuine interest.

"Oh," Callie giggled. "I had a little accident earlier but I've really got to go now. I'll see you around."

"Jennifer," the red head supplied.

"Jennifer," Callie repeated. "Im Callie," she added for the sake of being polite.

"That's a beautiful name," Jennifer said stepping closer to the brunette.

"Thanks," Callie said stepping away from the woman. "I have to go." And with that the brunette made her hasty retreat.

When she returned to the table, everyone was deep in conversation about something medical. Everyone, except Arizona. Callie placed the tray with their drinks on the table and found the blonde staring at her. "Who's your friend?" the blonde asked.

"Oh that?" Callie asked pointing over her shoulder. "I shut it down, don't worry." she smiled and kissed Arizona's cheek.

"Okay," Arizona mumbled. "Do you want to leave yet?"she asked suddenly.

"Uh sure," Callie said slightly confused.

The blonde wordlessly got up and greeted everyone. After receiving a quick goodbye from everyone, she headed to the door. Callie was quick to say goodbye as well and practically ran after the fast retreating blonde. When she exited the bar, she found the blonde waiting for her just outside the door.

"There you are," she said relieved that the blonde hadn't left.

"Callie!" They heard someone shout just as they were about to leave. Jennifer.

"Yeah?" Callie cringed when the blonde dropped her hand and walked off.

"Here," Jennifer stuffed a piece of paper in the latina's hand. "Use it, if you want."

"Jennifer," Callie sighed, not even sure how this happened. "I can't. That," she pointed over to the retreating blonde, "That's my amazing girlfriend. I have to catch up with her," she gave her an apologetic smile, handed back the piece of paper and ran after Arizona.

"Babe, wait up!" she shouted, running after the blonde. Callie finally caught up with the blonde and placed her hand on the small of her back. Her hand was shrugged off immediately. "Okay. You know that was nothing right?"

"Sure," Arizona said as they approached her apartment building.

"You have nothing to be jealous of! I told you I handled it," Callie exclaimed.

"Huh I am not jealous of that woman, Calliope," Arizona huffed while they entered the lift.

"Well it's either that or you don't trust me and I swear if you..." Callie was cut off by the blonde pushing her against the wall in the lift, her lips attacking hers with force.

"It's her I don't trust," the blonde mumbled when she moved her lips down the brunette's pulse point. Her hands were quickly trailing down the other woman's body.

"I told you I handled it," Callie gasped. "You know I'm only yours."

"Say it again," Arizona demanded, lifting the latina's dress to get access to her core.

"Baby," Callie protested with an aroused voice. "We can't do this here."

"Why not?" Arizona questioned. She reached over and pressed the emergency stop button. "Say it again," she demanded once again. She lifted the latina's right leg and hooked it around her hip. She pushed her underwear aside and entered the woman with three fingers.

Callie was dripping with arousal. Demanding Arizona was hot as hell. She couldn't form words, all she could do was hold on to the blonde and bite into her shoulder. The only sounds that could be heard was the soft ringing of the lift, Arizona's grunting and Callie's soft moans.

"I'm waiting," Arizona reminded and latched onto the latina's neck.

"Yours. I'm yours," Callie finally spoke. She was so close.

Arizona removed her fingers from the latina's dripping core and brought it to her mouth while reaching over to set the lift back in motion. Leaving the brunette stunned and on edge.

"Arizona..." she whined.

"Come on," the blonde grabbed the latina's hand and pulled her out of the lift toward her apartment. When they entered, the blonde was on the latina once again. She kissed her passionately, her hands were everywhere. She pulled Callie toward the couch and threw her onto it. She landed on the brunette with a soft thud.

"Are you going to admit that you were jealous?" Callie asked. Her hands taking the opportunity to roam the body on top of her.

"I wasn't jealous. I just didn't like it," Arizona said, latching onto Callie's neck.

"Mhmm," Callie moaned when the blonde once again reached for the hem of her dress.

The blonde quickly picked up where she left off, driving her fingers right back into Callie's core. Callie tried lifting her legs to wrap it around the blondes waist but the action sent them both tumbling to the ground.

"Ow," both women said simultaneously and burst into a fit of laughter. Both women now lay next to each other, Arizona gently slipped her fingers out of the brunette's core. She pushed the hair that fell into Callie's face behind her ear and cupped her face. "I wasn't jealous and I do trust you," she started, rubbing her thumb over Callie's cheek.

"It's just... I know you'll speak to other women and they'll love you. Naturally. I just love you so much, I don't know what came over me."

"You know, admitting you were jealous would have been much easier," Callie smiled, leaning over to kiss the blonde.

"Okay, maybe a little bit," Arizona sighed.

"I knew it," Callie said. "You have nothing to worry about Arizona," she said honestly before pulling the blonde against her and kissing her softly.

"Let's get you out of this dress, shall we?" Arizona suggested to which Callie immediately complied. She motioned for Arizona to undress as well. Once they were both naked, Arizona stepped closer to the brunette and snaked her arms around her middle, kissing her softly.

"Should we go to the bedroom?" Callie asked.

"No, I have an idea," Arizona said. She ran into the bedroom and came back with two blankets and a pillow. She quickly spread the one blanket on the ground and motioned for Callie to lay on it. Although she was confused, Callie did as she was told.

The blonde lowered her naked body onto the brunette's and initiated another kiss until they got into a familiar rhythm. Callie spread her legs to make enough room for Arizona's body to fit between her legs and gripped her ass while she moved her pelvis upward.

Arizona blindly reached for the pillow she had brought along and motioned for Callie to lift her butt so that she can place it under her. Once the pillow was under Callie, the blonde once again lowered herself onto her girlfriend, this time their cores rubbing against each other.

She gently opened both their cores just enough for their clits to rub against one another and started moving against the brunette painfully slow.

"Fuck," Callie whispered against her throat. She placed her feet flat on the ground in an attempt to give them both more pleasure. Her hands still gripping the blonde moving against her.

"Mhmm... Is this okay?" Arizona asked breathlessly.

"A little faster," came Callie's response.

Their pace quickened and their breaths became more shallow. Arizona buried her face in the latina's neck and slid her one arm under her to bring their bodies even closer together. Their movements became frantic as both women neared their climax.

"God, I love you so much," Arizona mumbled right before she tumbled over the edge.

"Oooh! I love you too," moaned Callie when she climaxed right after the blonde.

They stayed like that for a while after they both came down from their highs. Both rubbing invisible patterns on every inch of skin they could find. After a long silence, Arizona finally spoke.

"We should get off of the floor. I don't want to imagine what your back must feel like."

"No," Callie mumbled. "Don't wanna..."

"Mmm okay," Arizona said as she pulled the extra blanket over their naked bodies. "At least let me get off you," she said gently sliding off of Callie.

"Hey!" Callie protested. "You were warm on top of me," she whined and pulled the blonde into her side.

After another comfortable silence, Callie spoke again. "You know, if sexy ground love making awaits me every time some red head tries to chat me up, we should go out more."

"That's not even funny," Arizona said poking her side.

"Hey! Do I need to remind you of how I got this?" Callie asked pointing to the band aid still on her forehead.

"Well since we're on the floor and you can't possibly hurt yourself again..." Arizona said getting ready to launch another attack.

"Oh no. Don't you dare," Callie said, giving the blonde a warning glare.

"You're cute," the blonde giggled. "I'll spare you, this time," she winked.

"How nice of you," Callie said sarcastically. "Come on kid, let's sleep," Callie said kissing the blondes head. They both fell asleep as happy as ever.

Callie woke up the following morning regretting her decision to stay on the floor. Her back was killing her and her neck was stiff. Some time during the night, Arizona had rolled on top of her again, making it impossible for her to get up.

"Arizona," she gently shook the blonde to wake her up. Nothing. "Babe..." another shake. Nothing. Sighing, Callie slapped the blondes ass harder than she needed to. "Arizona!"

"Why are you hitting me?!" Arizona exclaimed.

"I'm sorry love but you weren't hearing me," Callie apologised.

"Sorry," Arizona grumbled rolling off of the brunette. "I need coffee," she said with her eyes still closed.

"I need clothes first, but I'll go make some. Please get up from the floor in the meantime. The floor is a bitch," Callie winced when she got up.

"You okay there?" Arizona asked.

"Sure. It was worth it," Callie winked before heading off to the bathroom.

As soon as she finished freshening up, Callie headed to the kitchen to prepare their coffee. She decided to start breakfast as well. Soon, Arizona joined her in the kitchen.

"I thought I was getting more cuddles," the blonde pouted.

"Later," Callie promised. "Your coffee is ready."

Thanking Callie for the coffee with a light peck on the lips, Arizona sat back on one of the bar stools and watched Callie prepare their breakfast. She couldn't help but think about how great it would be if they shared a space together. Permanently. Coming home to Callie or Callie coming home to her, would be amazing. So, Arizona decided to throw caution to the wind. She didn't want to wait.

"Move in with me?" she said nervously.

"What?" Callie asked thinking she may have heard wrong.

"Move in with me," Arizona repeated more confidently. "I want you to move in with me. I like, no I love having you around. Waking up next to you, every day, is a dream come true. So, move in with me."

Arizona watched Callie with bated breath while the latina seemed to process the proposal in her head. Her heart sank into her stomach when the brunette finally answered.

"No..."

AN2: Don't hate me :) Team Calzona!


	13. Chapter 13

AN: The response to the last chapter was great :) All of you are awesome. For everyone wondering - Callie and Arizona will NOT be breaking up. You'll notice very soon that they will be facing difficulties but I would like to see them face those difficulties together. We'll tackle the living situation first and then TIME JUMP. I must warn you though... This chapter is a bit weird. It just took on a life of It's own. Thanks to my awesome Spanish "teacher" for helping a sister out ;) Sorry for the long note! Let's get on with it :)

**Chapter 13**

"What? What do you mean no?" Arizona asked staring Callie dead in the eye. "I know this might seem like it's too soon. I don't know. But Callie..."

"Arizona..." Callie tried to interrupt but Arizona continued her little rant.

"I know you're a private person but you're going to have to explain this to me. Sure, my feelings will be hurt but..." Arizona was eventually cut off by Callie's lips on hers. Callie knew that saying no without explaining first would have this effect but the word had left her mouth before she could form other sentences.

Releasing the blonde from her hold, Callie gently guided Arizona to sit down and went to stand directly in front of her.

"I want to live with you," she started.

"Then why did you say no?" Arizona probed.

"I wasn't done talking."

"Oh..."

"Yeah oh. I want to live with you, more than anything. But I want us to have our own place. Something permanent where we can start building our lives together," Callie stated.

"Is this your way of telling me that you want us to be married before we move in together?" Arizona asked with a slight eyebrow raise.

"No but if you're asking..."

"You'd know when I ask. It will be spectacular and romantic. None of this," Arizona said gesturing around the kitchen.

"You're insane," Callie laughed. "Okay, so the point is, I wasn't saying no to living together."

"Okay!" Arizona perked up. "Wow I really didn't even have any time to think this through."

"So, what? You weren't serious?" Callie asked in a panicked voice.

"What? Calliope, no. I was serious. Just... When you say our own place? Do you mean like a bigger apartment or a...house?"

"Well we should definitely figure it out. A house would be great," Callie answered.

"And then when we decided that the time is right for marriage and babies, we'll have a big enough space for all of us," Arizona said. She pulled the brunette closer to her and put her arms around her neck.

"I could get on board with that," Callie mumbled before kissing the blonde softly.

When they broke the kiss, Arizona spoke again, "So, we're doing this?"

"We're doing this," Callie confirmed.

* * *

After the two women decided to buy a house together, they spoke at length, discussing all of the details. They managed to narrow down the area - deciding to look at houses close to both the hospital and Callie's office. They've been looking at one house per week but they haven't decided on the perfect place yet.

Callie was at the hospital with Aria for her 21 week check up. Aria had asked her to come along because Matthew was stuck at work. Callie happily agreed to go, excited that she would get to see her niece on the ultrasound. Aria had called her excitedly after her last appointment to break the news. She was having a girl.

After leaving the exam room with Aria, they headed toward the lift. "I'm meeting Arizona in the cafeteria for lunch. I can't wait to show her the little princess," Callie said excitedly, waving her copy of the ultrasound picture in the air.

"That's definitely going to be a little diva," Aria laughed rubbing her belly. "Hey, I picked a name by the way."

"Oh do share," Callie said while they waited for the lift to arrive.

"Lucia Calliope," Aria answered with a bright smile.

"Really? She'll hate you for that ridiculous second name," Callie laughed.

"Yes, really. She would be honoured to know that I named her after two amazing women," Aria said honestly and began tearing up.

"Hey, I'm honoured. Really," Callie said hugging her sister tightly.

"I thought the pregnancy hormones were supposed to have calmed down by now," Aria said wiping her eyes. "I'm going to go surprise Matt with some lunch," she said pulling out of the embrace.

"Okay," Callie said before crouching down to Aria's stomach. "I'll see you later Lucy. I'm probably spending the night with Arizona again." she said when she got back up.

"Yeah go get your nasty on!" Aria shouted a little too loudly. "Later little sis," she winked before getting into the lift, leaving Callie with a bright smile on her face.

Callie slowly headed to the cafeteria and upon entering she immediately spotted the person she was looking for. Arizona was sitting at a table with a big salad in front of her. As if she knew Callie was staring at her, she looked up and gave her a bright smile.

"Hey you," the blonde said when Callie was in earshot.

"Hey," Callie said kissing the blonde on the lips.

"I got us this salad. It's freakin huge. How's Aria?" Arizona said all in one breath.

"Thanks. She's good. Look at this," Callie said pulling out the ultrasound picture of Lucia.

"Awww Calliope. Look at her," Arizona gushed. Just as she was about to open her mouth again, her pager went off. "Crap," she muttered.

"It's okay, go. I'll finish the salad and head to your place?"

"Sounds good babe. Okay, okay," Arizona sighed when her pager sounded again. "I love you!"

"I love you too!"

Arizona entered the busy emergency room minutes after leaving Callie in the cafeteria. She looked around but didn't see any children. The only new case that was wheeled past her when she entered was an adult as well. The person was wheeled into a trauma room

"Who paged me?" she asked a nurse.

"Dr Bailey. She's in trauma two."

Sighing, Arizona headed toward the room the nurse had pointed out. When she entered, she once again saw again full grown body on the gurney. The same person that was just wheeled past her.

"You paged?" she asked Bailey.

"I've got a pregnant woman. 21 weeks. I need you to stand by, we may have to perform a c-section," Bailey rattled off.

"What happened?" Arizona asked while allowing a nurse to glove and gown her.

"Truck jumped a red light. Luckily it was right in front of the hospital. Still doesn't look very good. Someone page Altman!" Bailey shouted just as the machines started blaring.

"And Karev," Arizona added, finally stepping closer to the pregnant woman. "I need a portable ultrasound," she said before she got her first look at the woman on the gurney.

It can't be.

"Dr Robbins, the ultrasound," she heard someone say.

It can't be.

Teddy entered the trauma room just as they revived the pregnant woman. But, she immediately got a look at the woman's face. She looked over to the frozen Arizona and quietly addressed Bailey. "Has anyone paged Karev?"

"We have. What's going on?" Bailey asked, now also staring at the frozen blonde.

"Arizona," Teddy's voice made her snap out of her frozen state. "You need to find Callie. We've got this," Teddy said in the most reassuring voice she could muster.

"Teddy..."

"We've got this," Teddy repeated more firmly.

Arizona slowly lowered her eyes back to the lifeless body on the gurney and back up to Teddy. She nodded and quickly left the room. She walked toward the cafeteria where she left her girlfriend, in a very slow pace. When she entered, she saw Callie still sitting there with a sudoku puzzle in her hand.

"That was fast," Callie smiled when she noticed the blonde.

"Yep. Come with me for a second," Arizona said grabbing Callie's hand. She pulled a protesting Callie through the hall and pushed her into the first on call room she could find. When they were inside she pulled the latina close to her and held her close.

"Arizona, you're scaring me. What's going on?" Callie asked as she pulled away from the blonde.

"Come on," Arizona motioned for Callie to sit on one of the beds and went to kneel in front of her. "There was an accident," she started clutching Callie's hands between her own.

"What?"

"I don't have all of the details but Teddy and Alex and Miranda... They are doing everything they can for them," Arizona said in a even voice.

"Them? What happened Arizona?" Callie asked getting anxious.

"Aria was in a accident," Arizona said softly. "They took them to surgery. We'll have to sit tight for now because that's all I know right now."

Callie nodded her head in understanding but didn't do anything else. She averted her eyes to the wall behind Arizona's head and as she tried to clear her head of all the terrible memories that were now flooding her head. Her mother's accident and death. Suddenly it all felt very fresh. She felt stuck. She couldn't even move.

Arizona watched as different emotions played out on Callie's face. She cupped her face and kissed her forehead before whispering, "Everything is going to be okay."

"You don't know that," Callie said in a monotone voice. Arizona could tell that she was beginning to shut down.

"Baby... Please don't," Arizona was cut off by Callie jumping up and reaching into her pocket for her cellphone. "Who are you calling?"

"Matthew," Callie answered shortly. "Fuck. Matt its Callie. Call me as soon as you get this. It's... It's urgent."

"Tell me what I can do," Arizona said standing beside Callie.

"Could you go check on them? In surgery. You can do that right? Just walk in there," Callie asked.

"I can do that," Arizona sighed. "But I'd rather be here with you. I can text Teddy to page me when they're finished."

"Okay," Callie said nodding. "I guess I should call my father."

Arizona watched the brunette closely. Callie seemed to have gone into autopilot. Arizona had expected the latina to cry or something but instead she was composed and distant. She watched as Callie played with her cellphone between her hands. The blonde was now worried.

Arizona was at a loss, she didn't know what to do to. Callie wasn't talking, she stared off into space. She shrugged off any contact with the blonde. Arizona knew this was likely to keep her composure but she wanted to support her girlfriend and right now she had no idea how to do that.

"Do you know what happened?" Callie asked suddenly.

"Calliope..."

"Please Arizona," Callie said finally looking at the blonde with pleading eyes.

"Apparently a truck ran a red light," Arizona took the brunette's hands. "They said it happened right across from the hospital. That's why they got to her so fast."

"Did you see her?"

"I did," Arizona nodded. "She's in good hands Calliope." Arizona knew better than to make any kind of promises.

Callie didn't answer immediately, she only nodded her head. Arizona's pager went off. It was Teddy. Arizona wordlessly leaded Callie to the waiting room where she knew Teddy would likely meet them. The couple entered the room at the same time the cardio surgeon along with Bailey and Alex did. Teddy spoke as soon as they stopped in front of the couple.

"She pulled through," Callie let out an audible breath at that. "The impact broke three ribs. One of them managed to make a small tear in her heart. That was fixed with no complications."

"The baby?" Arizona asked, directing her question to Alex.

"The baby was in distress. She wasn't getting enough oxygen, so I did a c-section. We uh, I did everything I could but unfortunately, the baby didn't make it."

"When can I see her?" Callie asked, deciding to deal with the baby issue once her sister was awake.

"She's being moved to recovery as we speak. You can see her as soon as she's settled in," came Teddy's answer with a soft smile. Callie only nodded and then excused herself when her cellphone rang.

"Is she okay?" Teddy asked when Callie left room.

"She will be."

After speaking to Matthew, Callie found a bench outside of the hospital and decided to call her father. The phone rang four times before he finally picked up. "Calliope," came her fathers voice.

"Hi dad."

"Is everything okay?" Carlos asked with a concerned voice. Callie almost cried when she heard it. "Mija..."

"There's been an accident. Aria, she um, she was hurt. She just came back from surgery. The doctor said she'll be fine though. Physically..." Callie trailed off.

"And you? We're you hurt?"

"I wasn't in the car so don't you dare blame this on me," Callie said with a raised voice.

"I wasn't blaming you Calliope. I simply wanted to know if my daughter was hurt," Carlos said in a gruff voice.

"I'm sorry," Callie mumbled. She felt Arizona's hand slide onto her thigh, so she covered the blondes hand with her own and squeezed it. "You should come," Callie continued her conversation with her father.

"I'll be there by tonight. Thank you for letting me know Calliope."

"Bye dad."

After disconnecting the call, Callie slipped back into her silent state. Arizona leaned forward and placed a lingering kiss on the laina's temple. "They've finished setting up Aria's room," she whispered.

Callie closed her eyes and nodded. After another moment if silence, Arizona quietly led Callie to the room Aria was placed in. Callie wavered at the door but moved again when she felt Arizona's hand on the small of her back. Once they were inside Callie stood next to Aria's bed and gave her a once over. Her face was slightly bruised on the one side - that was probably the side the truck hit, Callie thought. The rest of her looked intact.

The brunette's eyes shifted to the rise and fall of her sister's chest. She couldn't look away. The up and down movement of the older latina's chest was proof to Callie that her sister was alive. That she hadn't lost her. And suddenly, Callie couldn't breathe.

Noticing that her girlfriend was trembling, Arizona wrapped her arms around her waist. Hugging her from behind.

"Please don't..." Callie whispered trying to fight off the blonde. She knew this kind of closeness to the blonde would break her.

"No," Arizona said with finality in her voice as she tightened her hold. "She's alive Calliope. But you thought she wouldn't be and it took you back to a terrible time in your life. So you get to cry about it because when she wakes up she's going to need someone to be strong for her. And that's going to have to be you," Arizona said softly.

Arizona's soothing voice finally broke the dam and Callie started sobbing. She cried for Aria. She cried for the baby that her sister will never meet. She cried for her mother. Her father. She just cried. She took one of Arizona's hands and clutched it close to her chest while she cried. All the while Arizona kept brushing her lips against the latina's neck in a soothing manner.

"It's okay. You're okay," Arizona whispered, rubbing her free hand over the latina's trembling form.

When the blonde felt the latina calming down, she gently turned her around and wiped her eyes. She kissed each eyelid and pulled the brunette in for a warm hug. "How are you?" she asked.

"Better." Callie said simply.

At that moment Matthew slowly entered the room with wide eyes and took in the scene in front of him. Both Callie and Arizona gave him a small smile. Matthew frowned when he looked over to his girlfriend on the bed. Callie stepped forward to say something but a choking noise got her attention.

Arizona jumped into action when she saw Aria fighting against the tube in her throat. She pushed the call button and leaned over Aria to help calm her down.

"Hi," she said softly. "You have a breathing tube in your throat but don't worry we'll have that out in no time. Callie and Matthew are both here."

A nurse came into the room, quickly followed by Teddy. The rest of them quietly stood back and let the doctor work. Once Teddy checked on Aria's incision, she quietly left the room. Only Callie, Arizona and Matthew stayed behind. Matthew sat on the one side of the bed, his hand rested on Aria's belly.

"How's the baby doing? Teddy never answered me," Aria said giving Callie a look.

Callie looked from Aria to Matthew, dreading what she was about to say. "Aria..." she started.

Aria started shaking her head, knowing that what ever Callie was about to say couldn't be any good. "No..." she whispered looking over to Matthew who stared back at her with big eyes.

"What happened to it?" Matthew asked Callie.

"It?" Aria all but shouted at Matthew. "It? Is that what our... MY baby is to you?"

"Sweetheart, I didn't mean it like that. You know I..."

"Get out," Aria said through gritted teeth, cutting off Matthew's explication.

"Aria..." Callie tried.

"Out. I want him OUT." Aria shouted once again.

Callie gave Arizona a pleading look. Knowing what her girlfriend needed, Arizona quickly suggested to Matthew. "Why don't you and I go down the hall?"

Matthew tried to protest but at this point Aria wasn't even looking at him. He needed to process this too, so he followed Arizona out of the room.

Once the Torres sisters were left alone, Callie gently sat on the bed grasped her sister's hand. Aria didn't pull away. She slowly shifted her gaze from the wall to Callie, who was sitting there patiently.

"She's really gone?" she asked swallowing hard.

Callie nodded her head sadly and tightened her grip on Aria's hand. In the moment, she didn't know what to expect or do for that matter.

"She's really gone," Aria said again. This time it wasn't a question. Her lip started to quiver as she opened and closed her mouth, clearly unsure of how to react. "I, I can't... Callie..."

Callie slid into the bed and held her sister while she cried for her baby. Their position reminded Callie of when she was in a hospital bed two years ago and Aria had cradled her close to her chest while they cried for their mother.

"I'm never going to hold my baby..." Aria stuttered while she clung to Callie.

"Tengo mucho siento," Callie whispered. "I'm so, so sorry."

Callie continued to hold her sister until she eventually fell asleep. Matthew, who was standing outside the room with Arizona, came in a while later. Callie quietly removed herself from Aria's hold and slipped out of the bed. She gave Matthew's arm a comforting squeeze and left him alone with her sleeping sister.

Arizona watched Callie exit the room and quickly walked up to her. She grasped her hand and wordlessly lead her to the on call room closest to Aria's room. Callie was exhausted, so she let herself be pulled along by her girlfriend.

Callie sat down on the bed when they were safely inside and tried to relax her stiff shoulders. Without saying a word, Arizona got onto the bed and motioned for Callie to lay down with her. Callie did so immediately, her body moulding into the blonde's. Arizona put her one arm under Callie's head and the other loosely around her neck. Callie put both her arms around the blondes waist and slipped a thigh between her legs.

"How's Aria?" Arizona asked, her fingers playing with the hair at the back of Callie's neck.

"She'll be okay. Eventually," Callie answered, putting her face in Arizona's neck.

"I'm not making light of the situation but I can definitely tell you guys are sisters. I would hate to be on the other side of either one of your fiery tempers," Arizona said.

"You should see us when we're doing a tag team," Callie giggled.

"As long as it's not against me," Arizona smiled. She leaned in and gently kissed Callie's lips. She pulled away when Callie squeezed her hips and tried to deepen the kiss. "We should get some sleep."

"Mmkay," Callie mumbled. She put her face back in the blonde's neck and sighed.

"What is it?" Arizona asked.

"Please don't ever leave me," Callie said just above a whisper. Arizona had to strain her ears to hear.

"Where would I go?"

Callie looked at Arizona with teary eyes. "Today really scared me. I won't be able to handle losing you or anyone like that. I just can't..."

"Wild horses couldn't drag me away. I would fight like hell to come back to you," Arizona said firmly. "I love you Calliope Torres."

"I love you too."

"Come on let's sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"Oh my god..."

Arizona was convinced that she had died and was now in heaven. The one minute she was dreaming and the next she was pleasantly awoken from her sleep with a head between her legs. She eagerly spread her legs and buried her fingers in the brunette hair sprawled out on her thighs.

Callie had woken up earlier than usual and spent quite some time just staring at the blonde beauty sleeping next to her. She soon decided to give her a little wake up call and this is how her mouth found itself sucking on her amazing girlfriend's clit. One of her hands reached for the blondes thigh and put it over her shoulder. With her other hand she entered the blonde with two fingers.

"Fuck Calliope!" Arizona exclaimed, her back arching off the bed and her fingers tightened in the brunette's hair. "God baby..." Callie quickly replaced her fingers with her tongue, going in as deep as it would allow.

Soon, Arizona started to tremble but just before she came undone, Callie pulled out of her completely. Before she could protest, Callie was on top of her. The brunette kissed her deeply and entered her with three fingers. Her thrusts soft and slow.

The blonde moaned loudly into the other woman's mouth as she clutched onto her with her arms and legs. Arizona broke the kiss and latched onto Callie's neck. When the blonde finally came, she bit Callie's neck hard.

"That was so hot," Callie said dropping down on the bed next to the blonde with a thud.

"Mmm. Good. Amazing," the blonde said. "I'm not complaining but where did that come from?"

"I woke up early, couldn't sleep again. So... I was hungry. And I ate," Callie smirked, throwing her arm over the blonde.

"You're terrible sometimes," Arizona giggled. "Do you have any cover up for that?"

"I'm not covering up anything. People need to see that I'm dating an animal," Callie laughed, while touching the spot where the blonde bit her.

"Says the one who attacked me in my sleep!"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Ha! Come here," Arizona leaned in to kiss the brunette. She deepened the kiss and felt herself getting turned on again. Then, someone's cellphone rang. "Ignore it," Arizona mumbled.

"Could be important love," Callie said and answered the phone. "Hello. Yeah... I already did that. I don't know. No, we haven't. Don't start Aria. I'll see you soon. Bye"

"Aria ready to bust out?" Arizona asked after listening to the one sided conversation.

"Yeah, we should probably get going," Callie mumbled before getting out of bed.

"Everything okay?"

"Yes. Yeah, she just won't stop nagging about my dad," Callie said when she sat back down on the bed.

"Babe, she has a point," Arizona sighed.

Callie gave Arizona a look before heading to the bathroom. "Don't you start too," she threw over her shoulder.

* * *

The two women entered the hospital one hour later. Arizona kept quiet while they were getting ready, she gave the brooding latina some time to, well, brood.

Aria was being discharged from the hospital today. She was four days post op and her doctors were happy with her progress. Carlos had arrived a day after Aria's accident but very little dialogue has taken place between himself and Callie.

"I'm heading to the locker room to change, I'll catch up with you?" Arizona said when they neared Aria's hospital room.

"I'm sorry for being a brat," Callie said turning to face the blonde.

"No worries babe," Arizona said waving off the latina's apology. "I'm going up to the peds ward to see what my day will be like once I've changed into my scrubs. Then I'll come find you."

"Okay, I love you."

"I love you too!"

Callie watched the retreating blonde with an adoring smile on her face until she disappeared from sight, before making her way to her sister's room. When she entered the room, she found Aria sitting on the bed already waiting for her.

Physically, Aria was healing well. The bruising and swelling on her face has gone down nicely. Emotionally though, she was still a wreck. Understandably. Callie was grateful for the fact that Aria was opening up to her though. Ironically, the accident has brought the sisters even closer to each other.

"Ready to go?" She asked when she entered the room.

"You have no idea. We better bust out before they change their mind," Aria said hugging her sister.

A soft knock on the door broke up their hug. "Am I interrupting?" Carlos asked.

"You're just in time to carry my bag," Aria teased.

"Like I have any other function," Carlos joked back. "Hello Calliope."

"Dad..."

"Okay!" Aria exclaimed suddenly. "Do you know what happens when you almost die? And your barely there kid dies? You realise that life is short! Sort your crap out," And with that Aria stood to leave the room.

"She's right you know," Carlos said to Callie.

Callie didn't respond, instead she went to help Aria who was making her way out of the room slowly. Carlos wordlessly followed his daughters out of the room.

"Hey! I'm glad I caught you," Arizona said excitedly when she exited the lift the trio was about to enter. "Mr Torres, hi."

"Hello Dr Robbins," Carlos said politely.

"I'm heading into surgery, so I just wanted to come and see you off," Arizona said to Aria.

"You're a sweetheart AZ. Thanks," Aria said sincerely.

Nodding, Arizona turned to face Callie, "I'll see you later?"

"Count on it," Callie replied while leaning in for a kiss. She frowned when the blonde denied her. "What..."

The blonde simply tilted her head toward Callie's father who was expertly trying to avoid looking at them. Aria was clutching her sensitive ribs while trying not to laugh at Callie's face.

"Bye everyone!"

And with that, Arizona wheeled down to toward her destination. The Torres family went off to the apartment where they got Aria settled in. Matthew arrived shortly after their arrival. After a few minutes of conversation between him and Carlos, he joined Aria in her bedroom, leaving Callie and her father alone.

"I'm just going to head back to the hotel," Carlos said quietly.

Callie stood by in the kitchen's doorway and weighed her options. What Aria had said at the hospital was still so fresh in her mind. She wanted to have a normal conversation with her father but after two years of nothing, she didn't know how.

"Okay, um..." she stuttered. "I'm going to make some lunch now. Would you like some?" She asked with her eyes closed.

"That would be lovely. I could help?"

"When did you start cooking?" Callie asked.

"A while ago."

Callie nodded and went into the kitchen, her father once again followed her without another word. He stopped by the refrigerator and looked at the photos put up there. There was a few of Callie with Aria, Aria with Matthew, one of their mother, an ultrasound picture of Lucia and a few of Callie and Arizona.

"You look happy," he commented.

"We are," Callie said instantly with a genuine smile, her gaze finding her father's.

"That's all I ever wanted for my little girls," Carlos said after some silence.

"Dad..."

"Let me talk. Please?" When he received a nod from the latina he motioned for her to sit down on one of the bar stools. He sat down next to her and looked at her with a soft smile.

"All I ever wanted for you and your sister was happiness. Your mother and I spent hours during both her pregnancies talking about how we would give you everything. Although she had to talk me down when Aria came home with that boy with untamed hair," they both giggled at that.

"I was happy when you told us you liked girls because somehow I thought it would exempt you from the heartache a stupid boy can cause. But then what's her face crushed your precious little heart and I wanted to kill her," The pair once again shared a giggle.

"I read your book," at this admission Callie's eyes widened in shock. "It was a great read. Different from my usual but I loved it. I'm proud of you Calliope."

Callie sucked in a shuddering breath and closed her eyes while trying to keep her tears at bay. She missed her father. The rift between the two of them were both of their fault. She needed it to end.

"Daddy..."

"Your mother was the love of my life," he continued, taking his daughter's hand. "When she died, a little piece of me went with her. I knew that I needed to cling to what she left behind. You and your sister. But the grieving part of me won. And I punished you. I blamed, accused. I was wrong Calliope. I'm so sorry."

The words 'I'm sorry' barely left his mouth when Callie launched herself into her father's arms and started crying. The apology wasn't the trigger, it was the fact that they were talking. The feeling that things between them were gong to be okay. She no longer grieved for both her parents because her father was holding her the way a father should hold his little girl.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't save her," she sobbed.

"Now you listen to me young lady," Carlos said sternly, holding her face with both hands. "You... We need to make peace with her death. It wasn't your fault. It. Was. Not. Your. Fault. Do you hear me?"

He held her close again and allowed a few of his own tears to fall. Tears of regret and shame. Tears for his wife. But more importantly, tears of joy.

They stood like that until they heard a phone ringing. Callie soon realised it was hers. She quickly took the call from her boss, discussing the meeting they had scheduled for the next day. Callie had become more involved in editorial decisions over the last few weeks and she wasn't complaining.

After the call, Callie and her father finished their lunch. Carlos asked about her work and Arizona. Mostly Arizona. She went on to tell him how they met and how great Arizona has been to her. Callie was literally glowing, he observed. For that he was very thankful to the blonde.

"So, we've narrowed it down to a few houses but that's kinda been put on hold with the accident and all," Callie finished.

"Have you been looking at private sales too?"

"Not really no."

"I'll ask my realtor to look into it. Maybe you'll find a house faster if you look at houses that's going on private sale," Carlos suggested.

"Thanks dad. I'll run it by Arizona."

"Yes, you do that. I should get going. I want to stop by the office to see how everything is running with Aria out of action."

"I thought Matthew was second in command. You don't trust him?" Callie teased.

"It's not that. I just don't want him neglecting your sister when she needs him."

"A lot had changed in the past two years hadn't it?" Callie commented. In the past her father was always put business first. "How long will you still be in town for?" she asked.

"A few more days. We should have a family dinner before I go. Invite Arizona," Carlos said putting on his suit jacket.

"I will," Callie replied hugging her father. "I'm glad we talked," she added.

"Me too mija," he said kissing her forehead. "Tell Aria goodbye for me."

Callie nodded and closed the door behind her father. She went into her room and cleaned up. She folded some shirts that were scattered around the floor. She smiled when she entered the bathroom to see Arizona's conditioner and hairbrush sitting next to hers by the sink. She couldn't wait to live with the love of her life.

* * *

"Well hello stranger," Teddy joked when she saw her friend standing by the nurses station in the emergency room.

"Hey Teds," Arizona sighed without looking up.

"Why the long face?" Teddy asked noting the blondes tense shoulders.

"Nothing, I'm just annoyed. I wanted to go home or to Callie's but now stupid Karev can't man the ER tonight. Someone has to see that the interns don't burn down the ER since all the fifth years are in Chicago," Arizona ranted.

"I can do it," Teddy suggested.

"Really?"

"Sure. Go do whatever it is you do with your lady," Teddy winked.

"You're the best Theodora!"

"I know," Teddy smirked. Arizona snorted and ran off toward the locker room.

The blonde quickly changed back into her street clothes and walked off to the exit. It was only 7pm and she was looking forward to spending some quiet time with her girlfriend. Maybe even repeat this morning's activities.

"Dr Robbins," she heard someone call after her just as she was making a break for it. Turning around she saw the chief walk up to her.

"What's up chief?"

"I was hoping to catch you. Come to my office real quick?" He asked.

Confused and a little scared, Arizona only nodded and followed him to his office.

When they entered the office, he motioned for her to sit down while he sat down behind his desk.

"Don't look so worried," he chuckled. "I have good news."

"Good news?" Arizona asked relieved.

"Why yes. Someone from the children's hospital in New York called. They read your proposal for research into short gut syndrome. They were very impressed with it, so they decided to fund it. They're giving you 25 million."

"Dollars? 25 million dollars?" Arizona asked a little louder than she meant to.

"Yes. Congratulations Robbins."

"Thanks you sir."

"I'll help where I can. Lighten your surgical load to free up you time. If you need anything just shout," the chief promised.

"Thank you so much!" Arizona exclaimed before excusing herself.

She practically ran out of the hospital and into her car to make her way home to Callie. She got there in ten minutes and ran up the stairs. Suddenly feeling like she had more energy.

When she entered the Torres apartment, she found Callie passed out on the couch. Smiling, she crouched down next to her sleeping girlfriend and stroked her cheek. The latina stirred instantly.

"Hey love," she said sitting up.

"Hey you," Arizona smiled. She straddled her girlfriends lap as soon as she was sitting up straight. She put her hands on Callie's cheeks and kissed her deeply.

"Mmm," Callie moaned. "So work was good?" she asked resting her hands on the blonde's ass.

"Work was awesome. You'll never believe what happened," Arizona said excitedly.

"Tell me," Callie insisted.

"I'm getting funds for my short gut research. 25 million Calliope!" Arizona exclaimed jumping up and down on Callie's lap.

"Say what?! That's amazing baby!" Callie smiled and placed kisses all over the blondes face. "I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you!"

The women kissed lazily for a while, until Arizona rested her forehead against Callie's. She toyed with the he hem of the latina's shirt while she spoke, "I'm going to be spending a lot of time working on this now. I don't want you to feel like I'm neglecting you. We still haven't found a house..." she trailed off.

"We'll figure it out. This is important. So I want you to focus on that. Just come up for air now and then," Callie winked. "Plus, my dad offered to help with the house hunting."

"Your dad? You spoke to him?"

"Yes. We're on the mend," Callie smiled.

"Oh my god!" Arizona squeeled and hugged the latina once again. "Best day ever!"

"it is, isn't it?"

"Really though," Arizona sighed. "I want to live with you soon."

"We'll get there. Right now, getting your research off the ground should be your priority. What ever you can't do, I will. That's how this works," Callie said.

Arizona reached out and tangled her fingers into the brunette's hair before kissing her deeply. When she pulled away, she rested her forehead against Callie's again and whispered.

"Best girlfriend ever."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 **

"Hey you," Callie said when she entered Arizona's office.

"Calliope, hey," Arizona smiled looking up from the papers on her desk.

It's been three weeks since Arizona received the money for her research and she's been going non stop ever since. She has gotten very little time for anything else, but always made a point of going home to Callie at the end of every day.

Callie has been looking at houses for the last two weeks taking pictures of every little detail of the places she's viewed to show to the blonde. The couple would then look at them and discuss their likes and dislikes. Today was no different. Callie viewed a house this morning - a house she thinks is perfect - and was now coming to show the blonde.

"I brought lunch," the brunette said holding up a brown bag. "I didn't have time to transfer the pictures to my laptop, so we're going to have to look at them on my phone."

"Thanks babe. Kiss," Arizona said leaning over her desk for a kiss before she rounded the desk and plopped herself down on the brunette's lap. "Hey," she whispered before leaning In for another kiss.

"Mmm hey," Callie mumbled before pulling away. "Let's get to it shall we?"

"Okay," one more kiss. "This is the one down on fourth street right?" Arizona asked. The realtor told them about this house a while ago. It was 15 minutes away from the hospital and about 25 minutes away from Seattle Independent Publishing. It checked the box next to perfect location.

"That's the one," Callie said opening the first picture. "Four bedrooms, spacious kitchen, living room and an entertainment area." Callie scrolled through the pictures she took while viewing the house, giving small little details as she went along.

The house was a decent size with a spacious backyard. There was a medium sized pool and beautiful trees lining the fence. The master bedroom had a sliding door that led to a little balcony overlooking the backyard. The house was very well kept by its previous owners, so very little work was needed on the house.

"I love it. It's almost too perfect," Arizona commented, still seated on Callie's lap.

"I know. Oh! It has a tree house!" Callie said excitedly. "I never had one as a kid."

"When we visit my parents, I'll show you mine," Arizona promised, sealing it with a kiss.

"That sounds great. So, the house? What's the verdict?" Callie probed.

"I love it Calliope. I can see us living there. But what do you think? Do you want to?"

"I was really hoping you'd say that, cause I love it too," Callie smiled.

"Yaay!" Arizona shouted. "I'll take the day off tomorrow, since I haven't done that in a while. Then we can put in an offer, or you can do that today already. But tomorrow, we'll sort the paperwork and oh! I want to go see it!"

Callie smiled and pulled Arizona closer to her to connect to heir lips. The kiss was hard at first and softened when the blonde shifted to straddle the latina. When the kiss broke, they rested their foreheads against each other.

"We'll go see the house in the morning," Callie whispered as if she was scared to break up the moment by talking too loudly. "I'll call Amy later and tell her we want the house. There's something else though..."

"What is it?"

"How do you feel about buying the house once off? I mean we'd still have to pay utilities and stuff but the property will be ours," Callie suggested.

"It's not a bad idea. Long term. But I don't know..."

"I'll pay for it," Callie interrupted her.

"Calliope, that house costs what? I can't remember the full amount but I know it's a lot. Way too much. There is no way I'm letting you buy that house."

"What if I can afford it?"

"What? Did you rob a bank?" Arizona laughed.

"Well no. I just haven't used my trust fund in years and I think this would be a good investment," Callie said quickly.

"Trust fund? How did I not know this?"

"It never came up?"

"Well I don't care if you're the queen's daughter, I'm not letting you do this," Arizona sighed removing herself from Callie's lap.

"Really?" Callie mumbled. "Come on Arizona. The house will be ours. Let me do this. I want to, for us."

"I said no. This isn't a necklace or a puppy Calliope. It's a freakin house. It's a huge deal. What if, god forbid, we break up?" Arizona tried to reason but regretting her words as soon as they were out.

"Oh my god! Really? Eight months later and what? You don't want to owe me anything? No, it's not a necklace or a puppy, it's a fucking house!" Arizona jumped at Callie's raised voice. "You agreed to getting a place together and yet I feel like you still see us having an expiry date."

"Baby, I don't," Arizona sighed. "I just don't want you to do this on your own."

"I won't be. You'll be right there, signing the papers with me."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. Just... I..." Arizona was interrupted by the door opening.

Teddy poked her head in and started speaking, unaware of the tension in the room.

"Hey. I saw your name on the board but I wanted to check if you had time for a quick consult before you scrub in? Hey Cal. Was I interrupting something?"

Callie took this opportunity to look at her watch and spoke before Arizona could, "No Teddy, you're fine. I have to go anyway. Bye." With that Callie kissed Arizona's cheek and made a quick exit.

"Calliope..." Arizona half begged but Callie just kept walking.

"I interrupted something didn't I?" Teddy asked. When Arizona just continued to stare at the door Teddy spoke again, "Well, what did you do?"

"I'm an idiot," Arizona sighed. "Let's get to work."

* * *

Callie was sitting at her desk, still very irritated when her phone rang. She didn't fully understand what the "fight" with Arizona was about three hours ago. She wasn't angry. She just didn't understand.

"Hello?"

"Hi miss Torres. This is Amy speaking, I just wanted to make sure if we're still on track?" Came the realtors voice.

"We are yes. And please Amy, start calling me Callie. My girlfriend and I still have to discuss a few things but she mentioned that she wanted too see the house in the morning. Can you arrange that please?"

"Of course I can Callie!" This woman was even more perky than Arizona. "Does 10 am work?"

"I'll check with her and give you a call."

"Perfect! I'll wait for your call. Bye!" And the line disconnected.

Callie sighed once again and contemplated going home. Well home to Arizona's apartment. That only made her sigh again. She needed to find a way to make Arizona see that she wanted to do this for her. That she was committed to her and their relationship. That in the long run it would only benefit them and their evensual family. But at the moment she didn't know how. She decided to leave anyway.

When she entered Arizona's apartment, the first thing she heard was the shower running. She slowly locked the front door behind her and made her way into the bathroom. When she entered the bathroom she quickly shed her clothes and stepped into the spacious shower. Arizona had her back to her with her head tilted under the shower head. Callie pressed her naked body against the blondes back, placed her hands on her hips and softly kissed her exposed neck.

Arizona was startled at first but relaxed as soon as she felt very familiar hands and breasts on her body. She put her head back onto Callie's shoulder and intertwined their fingers.

After a long silence with Callie nibbling softly on the blonde's neck, Arizona finally spoke. "I'm sorry," she whispered once she turned around to face the other woman.

"You were raising a point. A concern. This relationship wouldn't be a fair one if you weren't allowed to have those. So we'll talk about it. Calmly. How bout that?" Callie suggested.

Arizona smiled and nodded. The women took turns to help each other get cleaned up and went straight to bed after.

Morning came very quickly and soon the couple found themselves standing outside their potential new home.

"The pictures did not do this house any justice," Arizona said as she bounced up and down.

"I know right," Callie smiled at the blonde before spinning her around to kiss her softly.

"Morning!" Amy's bubbly voice broke them apart.

"Amy, hi. This is Arizona," Callie introduced the two.

"The famous Arizona. It's nice to finally put a face to the name," Amy beamed.

"It's good to meet you Amy," Arizona giggled.

The trio went into the house and Amy showed Arizona around. Callie tagged along but never took her eyes off Arizona's face. The excitement shinning on the blondes face was refreshing. The look alone made Callie fall even deeper in love with her. When they made their way outside, Arizona dropped Callie's hand and ran out toward a swing set standing there.

"Calliope! You didn't mention this!" Arizona exclaimed. Callie only shrugged as she walked closer to the blonde. "I can just see it," Arizona continued. She put her arms around Callie's neck. Amy quickly went back into the house to give the couple privacy.

"See what?" Callie asked stepping closer to the blonde with her hands on her hips.

"Us sitting over there on the grass while we keep an eye on the girls playing on the swings," Arizona whispered against Callie's lips.

"The girls huh? No boys?" Callie played along.

"I mean if they come, they come but I'd like to have a little girl."

"Hmm," Callie had to swallow the sudden lump in her throat before she could speak again. "I want to give you the world Arizona," she said softly.

"So do I and that's why I can't let you buy the house all by yourself because... what am I giving you?"

"You exist," Callie said simply.

"Calliope..."

"Please listen," Callie waited for Arizona to nod before she continued. "When I look at you, I see the woman I plan to marry. So to me it wouldn't matter five years from now where the money for the house came from. Unless the money was stolen, then I guess it would matter," at this the blonde let out a soft giggle.

"My point is," Callie went on. "I want to do this. But I fully understand why you don't want me to."

"You've been doing everything. You've been everything. I've been so busy with my research while you found this perfect house and what have I done?"

"You've been doing groundbreaking research love. I meant it when I said I'll do what ever you can't. I want you to stay focused on this. And like I said, come up for air every now and then," Callie winked.

Arizona leaned forward and kissed the brunette. "I love you so much," she whispered.

"I love you too."

"I will be paying for every single piece of furniture that we pick out for the house. No arguments," Arizona said with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Really?" Callie scoffed. "Wait, does that mean?" Arizona simply nodded. "Oh my god!" Callie exclaimed and lifted the blonde into the air and started spinning her around.

"Calliope! You'll drop me!"

"I wouldn't dare," Callie smiled when she placed the blonde back on the ground. "Thank you, thank you!" Callie placed kisses all over the blondes face making her giggle softly.

"Sorry to interrupt ladies," Amy again. "I have to make my way across town soon."

"No problem," Arizona smiled. "We're just about done here."

"Amy, could you please go ahead and put together the paperwork for a cash sale?" Callie asked.

"Of course I can! I can have the paperwork ready before the close of business today."

"That's great. You have all the details you need right?"

"I do. I'll be in touch," Amy said when they exited the house.

After the couple watched Amy speed off down the road, Callie leaned against her car and once again just stared at Arizona. "What?" The blonde asked.

"Nothing," Callie shrugged. "Just, you're awesome."

"Okay little miss smooth. Let's get out of here," Arizona laughed.

"Addison is flying in today. She said something about a case at the hospital," Callie said when they were driving back home.

"Oh yeah! Derek mentioned it yesterday before I left work. When is she landing?"

"You know Addie, she'll probably call when she's already at the airport or she'll just pop up somewhere," Callie joked.

"That sounds about right. Hey, are you hungry? I feel like I skipped breakfast," Arizona whined.

"I could eat," Callie answered. "Do you want to go out? Order in? Oooor I can make something?"

"How about..." Arizona leaned toward Callie just as she put the car into park. "We order pizza and go to bed?" She finished nibbling on the latina's ear.

"I like that plan. Come on."

* * *

**Author's note:** Okay! I think I'll end it there. Is everyone still happy?


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Shondaland.

**Chapter 16**

"Ow! What the hell?" Callie was brought out of her peaceful sleep by a slap on her back. A hard one. The couple had fallen asleep tangled together after a night of celebrating finding their new home.

"Your phone is ringing," Arizona mumbled before nudging the brunette again. Her body was aching all over, making her dread the fact that the clock on the bedside table told she had to be at work in an hour. She got annoyed when the phone started ringing again but Callie made no move to answer it. "Calliope!"

Callie sat up slowly and found her cellphone on the floor next to the bed. "Hello?" she answered but not before glaring at the blonde beauty now snuggling into her naked back. "Oh hey Amy. Sorry about that, long night." That got her another slap on the back from Arizona. "I'll check with Arizona, she's working today. That's great. Keep me posted. Thanks again."

"You know she's imagining all the dirty things we did last night don't know?" Arizona faked annoyance. She let out a soft yelp when she was suddenly flat on her back with Callie resting herself between her legs.

Callie kissed the blondes stomach while running her hands up toward the perky breasts in front of her. "Stop being dramatic. It wasn't dirty, it was hot." Callie continued her exploration, moving her mouth southward with every kiss.

"You're going to make me late," Arizona was already beyond turned on but she didn't have time for shinanigins.

Callie ignored the blondes statement completely. She decided to inform her of Amy's phone call instead. "Amy has the papers all ready for us to sign," she mumbled, finally being at eye level with Arizona's glistening core. "She said she could send the notary to the hospital at around 11..." First lick.

"Jesus... 11 is good. So good," As soon as Callie dipped one finger into the heat of Arizona's arousal, the blonde decided that she could be ten minutes late. She tangled her fingers into her lovers hair and tugged on them to get the brunette's attention. Callie removed her mouth but not her finger, and gave the blonde a mischievous smile. "I don't want to be too late, so be a good girl and stop teasing me?"

Mischievous smile still in place, Callie simply smiled and leaned back in. She removed her finger and replaced it with her mouth. Pushing her tongue into Arizona as deep as it could and roughly stroked the blondes clit with her fingers. When the blonde started clenching and closed her legs, effectively trapping Callie's head between her legs, the latina knew she was on the right track. She placed both hands under the blonde and lifted her slightly, encouraging her to rock against her face.

"Oh yes, yes, yes," Arizona threw her head back against the pillows and tightened her grip on the latina's hair. "Right there, don't stop!" Don't ever stop, she thought but soon her core started clenching uncontrollably and Arizona struggled to keep the loud moan from slipping past her lips.

The blonde moaned loudly when her orgasm ripped through her, Callie's head was hurting from all the hair pulling, but she never stopped. She kept sucking up the juices Arizona was giving her until the blondes legs fell open and her hold on he brunette's hair loosened. Callie looked up at the satisfied face of the blonde and smirked while crawling back up the bed.

"So, good?" she asked, lazily trailing her hand through Arizona's wet folds.

Arizona's answer came in the form of a deep kiss. She trailed her hands over the latina's mocha colored breasts and slipped her thigh between the other woman's legs. "I have about 40 minutes to please my woman, get dressed and get to work," she whispered against Callie's lips.

Callie giggled and jumped off the bed, dragging the blonde to the bathroom. Water conservation was in the interest of planet after all.

* * *

After another round in the shower, Callie was able the send the blonde off to work with a small package of packed lunch and coffee to go. Arizona texted her soon after, that she walked into the peds ward at 8:15. Only fifteen minutes late.

Callie walked into Mark Sloan's office at exactly 9 am with a large cappuccino in her hand. "You either got laid or you want something," he said when he noticed the latina. The two had established a good working relationship in the months that they had been working together. According to Mark, they were best friends, since Callie has been able to give him good relationship advice in the past. Callie still maintained that that wasn't her job.

"What if it was both?" Callie winked. "I do need a favour though." Callie placed the hot beverage on to the man's desk but didn't remove her hand.

"Hmm that makes one of us. What do you need Torres? Are you going to let go of what I assume is my drink? "

"I don't know. Are you going to say yes?"

"Torres..."

"Can I step out for an hour or two just before 11? Maybe three hours?" Callie asked, finally letting go of the cup.

"Another round with the wife?" Sloan's smirk was on full display.

Callie let out a full belly laugh at Mark's question, shaking her head at his crudeness. "Well, no. And she's not my wife yet. We are buying a house today though," Why was she telling him this?

"Oh that's great. Good on you Torres. Aren't you doing it a little backwards though? I pegged you for the marriage first kinda gal."

Callie got up to leave but gave Mark a fond smile. "There's a plan Sloan," with that she winked and left his office, faintly hearing him shout after her. "I need to hear this plan soon Torres!"

Callie finished as much work an as she could in the short time she was at the office before she had to go to the hospital. Soon it was almost 11 and the latina strolled into Seattle Grace Hospital with a big smile on her face. She had texted Arizona to let her know she was there and the response was for her to wait in the south wing boardroom.

She was in the middle of texting Aria to check up on her when she heard the unmistakable laugh of her girlfriend coming down the hallway. Soon enough, Arizona entered the boardroom with a man, that she assumed was the notary. "Calliope, hi. This is Dean Bloomberg. Dean this is Callie Torres."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Let's make you two home owners shall we?"

The trio sat down at the large table, Dean went over the paperwork with the couple, pointing out all the places that required both their signatures. The heart stopping smiles they wore never leaving their faces. About a dozen documents later the notary declared them proud owners of a brand new house and excused himself, leaving Callie and Arizona just staring at each other.

"This is really happening," Arizona said as she leaned in to kiss the latina full on the lips. "I love you so much."

Callie nuzzled her face into the blondes neck before placing a serious of kisses there. "I love you so, so much."

"Do you have to be back at the office right now or do you have time to hang out?" Arizona didn't want to leave the brunette's side just yet.

"I told Mark I'll be a while. What did you have in mind?"

"One of the peds nurses redecorated the playroom and it looks awesome. I wanted to show you. After that..." Callie knew when Arizona's voice dropped an octave and she trailed a finger over Callie's cleavage that the blonde was thinking the same thing that she was. "After that we'll have brunch." Arizona winked and pulled Callie out of the room. Callie knew that brunch wasn't going to be actual food.

The couple made their way to the peds floor where Arizona comically gestured toward the new additions to the playroom. She specifically liked the large wooden piglet that stood in the corner of the room. "Awesome isn't it?"

Callie nodded and smiled while she walked around the room to look at the other decorations. Teddy sauntered into the room and haphazardly dropped herself into one other beanbags in the room. "This turned out pretty well," she commented.

"It did," Arizona nodded. "What are you doing up here? Afternoon rounds already?"

"Not yet. I just wanted to see how Melissa is doing. Heart's still going strong," Teddy pumped out her chest with pride. Melissa was a long term patient of hers. She frowned when both her and Arizona's pagers went off at the same time. "Lock down? What the..."

"Is this a drill? I don't have time for this..." Arizona had other things to do right now. Like celebrate with her girl.

"I'm sure they're just checking some procedures. Mark sent all of us into a tailspin last week with the same thing. At least you're not being evacuated," Callie laughed. She came up behind Arizona and placed a soft kiss on the back of her neck but was startled when a man entered the room.

The first thing all three women noticed was the gun the intruder had clutched to his chest. Callie tightened her hold on the blonde but Arizona wiggled her body in order to step toward the man. She ignored Callie's protest behind her as she started speaking. "Can I take a look at that for you?" she asked gesturing to his injured shoulder.

"Are you a doctor?" The man questioned. Arizona simply nodded. No one in the room was prepared for what happened next. Because in a split second the man lifted the gun and shot in Arizona's direction. Arizona stumbled backwards into Callie's body. Teddy stepped forward but stopped in her tracks when the man pointed the gun in her direction.

"Arizona..." Callie whispered against the blondes hair. She was yet to turn her around to face her. Arizona didn't answer. The only sounds coming from her was her loud breathing. When Callie felt moisture collect close to her hand she started to feel panicked. "Arizona!"

Callie gently turned the half limp blonde around only to have her fall forward again. "Oh god no..." She kept a firm grip on the blonde as she slowly slid down on the floor, helping the blonde down with her. "Arizona, baby. Look at me..."

The man slowly backed out of the room and as soon as he was gone, Teddy slammed the door and knelt next to Arizona's body. Foregoing gloves, she ran her hands over the blondes body. After tipping her slightly, checking her back, she mumbled a quiet, "clear exit wound." Callie didn't hear her, she kept her eyes on the blondes face.

"AZ, talk to me. It's a through and through but I need to know what I'm looking for here."

Arizona visibly swallowed before opening her eyes. Blue eyes locked onto brown. Callie let out a choked sob when Arizona lifted a bloody hand and cupped her cheek. The blonde's words were soft but clear. "Don't cry Calliope. I'll be okay." This made Callie cry harder but Arizona continued, this time speaking to Teddy.

"Breathing is fine, so I won't need a chest tube. You'll need to keep applying pressure though..." Teddy only nodded, knowing that her friend was losing a lot blood fast. She then excused herself to see if the coast was clear for her to fetch the supplies she needed to help slow the blondes blood loss.

When they were left alone, Callie shifted slightly and stroked the blonde hair sprawled out on the floor. "What can I do? Tell me what I can do," she begged.

Arizona gave her a tired smile and dropped her hand from the latina's face and clutched the shirt that she was wearing. "Remember that I love you."

"No, no don't say that..."

"Remember Calliope, that you are the only one. The one I'll spend the rest of my life with. Hold on to that and we'll be fine. Okay?" Arizona closed her eyes when the tiredness became too much. She faintly heard Callie talking to her but she sounded very far away.

Teddy came barging back into the room with Owen and they quickly went to work on the completely unconscious blonde on the floor. Everything happened so fast, all Callie remembered when she stood alone in the playroom, was Teddy telling her that they'll take good care of Arizona.

The hospital was in total chaos when Callie stepped off the lift on the ground floor. Police officers were running around barking orders. She saw it happening but couldn't hear anything. When she reached her destination, she sat down right In front and stared at nothing in particular.

Callie hadn't been in a church since her mother's funeral. She couldn't quite find the point in going. But now she was sitting inside the hospital's chapel. She needed to fight with someone, so here she was.

"You know, sometimes, like now I really wish you were a actual person because I really feel like beating the crap out of someone right now. And right now that person would be you! If you were a person. I mean really? What hell? This isn't fair. You take and you take and what?"

Callie really didn't know how to reason with God. A God she believed in but desperately needed to make sense of right now.

"You can't have her. She isn't finished. WE are not finished! Do you hear me? I'm begging you..." the last part came out in a broken sigh. She leaned forward and held her head in her hands as she cried. She was unsure of how long she'd been in the chapel but her tears had stopped by the time her cellphone buzzed. It was Teddy asking her where she had gone.

After a quick trip to front entrance of the hospital, she found Teddy standing there. "She's fine. She's been transported to Mercy West. Come, I have a car waiting for us."

They arrived at the hospital five minutes later. Teddy wasn't sure if Callie was listening to her but she explained on the way that Arizona's injuries were in no way life threatening. The bullet miraculously missed all of her organs and caused minimal scaring. The only area of concern was the fact that the blonde lost a lot of blood. Teddy, however, assured the brunette that Arizona was out of danger.

That's the only thing Callie really heard. Arizona was out of danger.

Teddy wordlessly took Callie to the room where the blonde was sleeping in. "Her sedation has been lowered, so she'll wake up soon. I called her parents and I hope you don't mind that I called Aria as well. I'll be down the hall if you need me."

"Thank you Teddy." With a pat on the shoulder and a nod of the head, Teddy left the room to check on other patients.

Arizona's face was paler than usual but aside from that, she looked like she was sleeping. Callie sat in the chair next to the blonde's bed and gently took her hand, lifted it to her lips and kissed it. She could see the blondes eyes move behind her closed eyelids, so she continued to kiss her hand in an effort to get her to open her eyes.

"Arizona?"

Arizona swallowed, her throat was dry, making it uncomfortable to swallow. She opened her eyes to see Callie leaning over her and smiled. "You have no idea how happy I am to see your smile," Callie said softly.

"Water?" Arizona asked. Callie was quick to bring a cup with water for the blonde to sip on. "Thank you. I love you." And with that, Arizona went back to sleep.

Callie stayed with her sleeping girlfriend for eight hours while she slept. Aria came in at some point with fresh clothes and her notebook. The next time Arizona woke up she was more alert than the last time and didn't let the brunette know she was awake for a while.

She watched as Callie scribbled little notes in her notebook. A deep frown on her forehead. She realised now, more than ever, how badly she wanted to spend the rest of her life with this woman. Surely this has to be more romantic but she almost died and the fact that she didn't made her want this even more.

"Hey," she whispered.

Callie's head snapped up at the sound of the blondes voice and she was on her feet instantly, kissing her softly. "Hey. How are you feeling?"

"Better. Still tired though."

"Get some more sleep babe. I'll stay right here."

"Calliope..."

"Pain. Are you in pain? I'll get someone to give you something for the pain."

"Calliope!"

"What?"

"Marry me..."

"What? Arizona..."

"Hear me out. Please." Arizona waited for Callie to close her mouth before continuing. "I could have died today and I would never have known what it felt like to call you my wife. I never saw myself wanting this but I would have never seen your face light up when you hold our baby for the first time. I want that. I want commitment. I want rings. So, marry me."

**AN :** I'm not sure about the flow of this chapter. It was kind of hard to write. I'm already working on the next one, so I'll update soon. Slight cliffhanger but in the words of Shonda, trust the journey :)


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"I want commitment. I want rings. So, marry me." Arizona held her breath but became increasingly nervous when all Callie did was stare at her.

Callie slowly came closer to the bed and softly leaned against it, she took Arizona's hand and brought it to her lips. A gesture she's repeated a thousand times in the last few hours. "I would love nothing more than to have you as my wife but Arizona..."

"I'm not going to change my mind Calliope. I mean if that's what you're afraid of. I have thought about this a million times. I've imagined it just as much. I don't want us to waste any time." Arizona slowly started to sit up in the bed, glad that she has been able to sleep off most of the drugs in her system.

"This isn't how I planned it. I had a plan. A good plan." Callie laughed. She did have have a plan. She didn't plan on making this decision while Arizona was in a hospital bed. Not by a long shot.

"Well, allow me to hijack the plan?"

"You know I'd steal the moon for you." Callie gave the blonde a cheeky smile and kissed her softly. She pulled away when Arizona grabbed onto the front of her hoodie. "Yes..." she whispered against the blondes lips.

"Yeah?" Arizona said while excitement ran through her body. Calliope Torres wanted to marry her.

* * *

Five days after the shooting Arizona sat on her hospital bed frustrated and ready to go home. She had developed a slight infection two days post op and her doctors had insisted that she stay an extra three days. The gunshot had caused almost no scaring and because it missed her organs, she wasn't in any crippling pain. Needless to say, she was more than ready to go home.

Since proposing, the couple decided to hold off on buying rings because Arizona insisted that they go ring shopping together. Only a select few people knew - this included the blondes parents, Carlos, Teddy and Aria.

Callie has been going non stop for the last five days. The brunette was determined to have the house ready when Arizona was discharged from hospital. With the help of Barbara and Aria, they managed to pack up Arizona's apartment and take everything to the new house. Callie brought a bunch of brochures to the hospital and together they ordered furniture with Callie demanding that it be delivered before the blonde came home.

Arizona was worried though. She didn't know where the feeling came from or how to fix it but other than talk about how perfect the house had to be, Callie hadn't said much of anything else. This was much more than broody Callie.

The blonde was brought out of her thoughts when her mother walked into the room with a big smile on her face.

"Hello dear. Are you ready to get out of here?"

"I thought Callie was fetching me." The sight in front of Barbara Robbins reminded her of a ten year old Arizona. She sat crossed legged on the bed with her arms folded across her chest. Big pout on her face.

"She is. I'm helping you get ready remember?"

"Where is she anyway? She said she'd be here an hour ago."

"Okay. What's going on?" Barbara asked.

"Nothing."

"Arizona Robbins. Don't give me that."

Arizona let out a deep sigh of frustration. Her mother was giving her a glare that made her squirm on the bed.

"She's different mama. She's there but she's not. She's been running around here, sleeping in a chair every night because she refuses to come near me. She hasn't...kissed me since the day of the shooting. She watches me when she thinks I don't notice. She's different."

"Have you tried talking to her about it?" Arizona gave her mother an incredulous look. A look that said "what do you think." Barbara noticed but didn't comment. "Maybe try another tactic?"

"I don't know. What if she regrets saying yes?"

Barbara took both her daughter's hands and kissed her forehead. "Callie Torres loves you. Just this morning, when I went by the house, she was telling me how she can't wait to have you home. But Zona, you almost died. To her, you could have died. I can imagine what it must have felt like when you passed out in her lap. She must have felt helpless."

"She told you that? Why can't she talk..."

"She didn't tell me. Teddy did. She hasnt talked about that to me. Only the shooting. Talk to her." Barbara pulled Arizona in for a warm motherly hug. Holding her close to her chest. Of course she understood where Callie was coming from. Barbara knew this because for a few hours, she thought she would lose another child.

Callie came walking into the room with a bouquet of pink roses in her hand. She stopped at the door in fear that she might be interrupting a private moment between mother and daughter. She waited until the hug broke and watched as Barbara wiped tears from Arizona's face. Clearing her throat, she finally entered the room fully.

"Hey," she said softly, stepping forward to place a soft kiss on Arizona's cheek. "I brought you these."

"Thank you." Arizona smiled, getting off the bed to hug Callie. Callie gave a quick hug and reached for the blondes duffle bag.

"Are you ready to go? We could get lunch on the way home, if you want." Callie suggested. Arizona just mumbled a soft "not hungry", and the couple made their way home. Barbara excused herself, saying she had errands to run in the city while Callie and Arizona went home.

After a long and quiet drive, Callie finally pulled up to their new home. She looked over to Arizona and gave her the first genuine smile in days. Arizona instantly smiled back and reached over to take the brunette's hand.

"Let's get you inside." Callie quickly rounded the car and opened the door for the blonde. She helped her out and Arizona let her, even though she didn't need it. Callie slipped an arm around the blondes back and slowly led her to the front door, only letting go once she had to unlock the door to let them in. She held the door open and allowed the other woman to walk in.

The house was beautifully lit with soft coloured furniture around the living area. There was a small table sitting by the door, with the coat hanger from Arizona's apartment right next to it. The fireplace was a replica of the one in the blonde's old apartment. Callie had taken all the framed photographs of Tim, the family and the two of them and placed It there.

"This is beautiful Calliope."

"Welcome home love." Callie followed the smiling blonde up the stairs and into the main bedroom and watched the blonde sit down on the bed.

"You should get some rest. I'll go get your stuff from the car and make something to eat," Callie suggested, already on her way out of the bedroom.

Arizona watched the retreating woman and tried to decide what her next move should be. It definitely wasn't going to be a nap because she's taken more of those In the hospital than she could count. She decided to go after the brunette.

Callie walked back into the house with Arizona's bags when the blonde came down the stairs. "Why aren't you in bed resting?"

"I wanted to keep you company. Besides, I'm not tired," the blonde shrugged. She ignored Callie's glare and followed her into the kitchen. She sat down on one of the bar stools and watched as the brunette moved around the kitchen. She wasn't even a little surprised that the kitchen was fully stocked.

Taking a chance, she moved to stand behind the brunette as soon as she turned her back to wash the lettuce. She slipped her hands around her waist and rubbed her nose over the hair that was resting on Callie's back.

"Arizona..."

Arizona slowly rubbed her hands over Callie's stomach and held on tighter. "I missed you..."

Callie closed her eyes and swallowed hard before turning around and removing the blondes hands from her body. "Let's get you something to eat shall we?"

"What's wrong?" Arizona was trying not to get angry at Callie's behaviour.

The latina once again turned her back to the blonde, closed her eyes and answered, "Nothing babe."

Arizona stepped closer to the brunette again and pressed her body against the other woman, placing her hands on Callie's hips. Callie immediately tensed under the contact. Frustrated now, Arizona yanked Callie's body, forcing her to turn around. She placed her hands on either side of Callie's body onto the counter, blocking Callie's escape.

"What's going on?" She asked again but Callie refused to make eye contact. "Answer me!"

"Nothing Arizona, nothing is wrong. Will you just eat? Please." Callie removed Arizona's hands from the counter and stepped away from her. Never making eye contact.

"I told you I'm not hungry." The blonde huffed and went back upstairs. Callie watched her leave the kitchen and blinked back tears. Tears that came with fears she wished she didn't have. After angrily rubbing at her eyes, she grabbed the food on the table on followed the blonde up the stairs.

The blonde was already in her pajamas when Callie entered their bedroom. She looked up when the brunette entered. "I'm still not hungry." She threw around some pillows and then threw Callie's sleep shirt at her. "Put that on, get in this bed and hold me."

"Arizona..."

"No!" Arizona was definitely angry now. She picked up the shirt that fell at Callie's feet and shoved it at her chest. "I don't know what's going on with you because you won't talk to me. All I know is that I need you. So, please..."

"I'm scared..." It came out in a whisper but it was enough to make Arizona stop in her tracks.

"What are you afraid of?"

"I'm scared of everything! I'm scared to move! I'm scared to breathe! I'm scared to touch you! I can't lose you. I won't survive. And that's your fault. You made me love you, you made me let you in, and then you freakin' die in my arms!" Callie was full on sobbing now. She bent over and rested her hands on her knees when it felt like she couldn't breath. Arizona was in front of her in an instant.

"Baby... I'm right here. Look at me, I'm here," she placed her hands on Callie's cheeks and drew her in for a slow kiss. "It was horrible, I know. But I'm fine. We're okay." She took one of Callie's hands and placed it over her heart. "Do you feel that? It's beating, just for you."

Callie whimpered as she clutched the front of the blondes shirt. Arizona kissed all over the latina's face and neck in order for them to continue feeling the contact between them. When Callie's tears became less, the blonde led them to the bed and slowly got under the covers. The latina followed suit, leaving the sleep shirt on the floor behind her.

As soon as Callie was in the bed, Arizona turned her back towards her and clutched the hand that instinctively slid around her waist, against her chest. Callie slipped a leg between the blondes legs and held on tighter. After a soft whisper of an "I love you" into the blonde's hair, both women fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Arizona woke up in an empty bed. She slowly turned around and stretched out on her back while scanning the room for the missing latina. Coming up empty, she started getting up from the bed but was stopped by the bedroom door opening.

Callie came strolling in with a breakfast tray balanced in her hands and something tucked under her chin. Arizona giggled at the adorable look Callie was sporting, obviously not wanting anything to fall. The brunette had changed into a oversized shirt and a pair of boy shorts.

"You're awake. Morning!"

"Morning. What have you got there?"

"I made breakfast," Callie said before placing the tray on the bedside table. Arizona briefly glanced at it before placing a quick kiss on the brunette's lips. The large envelope in Callie's hand is what drew her attention though.

"And what's in there?"

"This right here is the thunder you stole," beamed the latina. She placed the envelope on the blondes lap and sat down on the bed. "I told you I had a plan. A good one but then you were shot and it was horrible. I was going to wait some more but you beat me to it." Callie took something from the tray and placed it in her open palm. The blonde gasped happily when she saw the small box.

"I know, I know. We agreed to go ring shopping together but I bought this long before you stole my thunder."

"Is the day I proposed always going to be known as he day I stole your thunder?" Arizona had an adoring dimpled smile on her face as she reached for the box that held her engagement ring. She frowned when her hand was slapped away.

"Of course it is. That's not the point though. The point is, I have this ring and it's living a pointless existence because it's not where it belongs. Open the envelope."

Arizona gave Callie a suspicious look and slowly started opening the envelope. She removed a stack of neatly put together pages. It must have been 35 pages or so. On the first page she read, _"Mountains by Calliope I. Torres."_

"It's finished?"

"Not by a long shot, no. That's the first chapter. Well the rough draft of it."

"Wow," Arizona's eyes scanned the words on the page again before bringing her eyes up to meet Callie's soulful brown eyes again. "Babe, this is awesome. I can't wait to read it."

"Why don't you start now?"

"Can I have my breakfast first? It's getting cold."

"I'll reheat it later."

"This is a thunder thing isn't it?" Arizona giggled at the adorably annoyed face the brunette had on display.

"Yes! Read the damn book will you?"

"Okay, okay. I don't want to disturb the thunder any more than I already have." After glancing over the text on the first page one more time, Arizona turned the page. Tears immediately threatened to slip from her eyes when she read the message on the second page.

"_Through the shake of an earthquake, I will never fall. _

_That's how strong my love is. _

_Like a ship through the storm, we can risk it all. _

_That's how strong my love is. _

_In the deepest waters, I won't let you drown. _

_That's how strong my love is. _

_Cause we're the moon in the sky, that will never come down. _

_That's how strong my love is. _

_Arizona Robbins, let's be unshakeable, be my wife? "_

When Arizona looked up from the page, she saw Callie at the side of the bed on one knee. The little box was open now.

"You don't have to do that."

"Shush, thunder." Arizona once again found herself giggling at the woman kneeling in front of her. "Well?"

"Do you really think I'm going to say anything but yes? YES Calliope! Of course I'll be your wife!"

Callie gave the blonde a dazzling smile before placing the golden band with a modest diamond in the middle and three smaller ones on each side, on her finger. "I so want to jump you right now."

Arizona pulled the brunette back onto the bed and kissed her softly. "No one said a light make out session with my future wife is off the cards though..."

**AN:** Okay?! I couldn't resist using the Alex and Izzie post cancer scene, I hope that's received well. Also, the opening of the book is from my wife's song, "That's how strong my love is." We'll get to the book and what it's about soon. Thanks for reading :D


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Shondaland.

**Chapter 18**

"Wait... Do you mean to tell me that they'll spend the majority of the book on opposite ends of the world? Calliope, that's mean!" Callie and Arizona were spending a lazy morning in bed discussing the brunette's new book. Arizona read the first chapter of the book over and over and was intrigued by the storyline.

"The book would be pointless if that weren't the case," Callie laughed. She was laying on her back with Arizona curled into her side. At this point she was much more interested in playing with the soft blonde curls at her finger tips.

"They're perfect for each other and now they're being pulled apart because Adrianne can't take the love of her life with her. That's not fair. Carmen can't go and by the looks of it, doesn't really want to either. What are they going to do?" Arizona was already so invested in the story, she couldn't wait for the latina to continue writing.

"I guess you're going to have to trust me. I mean, the books title says it all. They're going to have to move mountains together. That's the beauty of it," Callie leaned up to kiss the blonde beauty. Their kiss was deliberately slow. Callie's hand trailed down the blondes back and under t-shirt.

The blonde in turn snaked her hand over the latina's torso and slowly cupped her breast. She then moved her body to rest completely on top of the latina's when...

"Oh no, none of that," Callie said pushing the blonde off of her. "You were shot 15 days ago. Your doctor still needs to give the go ahead for...that."

"Boooo! You suck," Arizona rolled over and started to get out of the bed. "I'm going to take a lonely little shower and then I'm taking you out for breakfast!"

Callie watched the retreating blonde who put a little extra sway in her hips, knowing that she was being watched. Callie watched her fiance go into the bathroom and fell back against the plush pillows. She couldn't wait for Arizona's next doctors appointment. The things she would do... Her cellphone ringing brought her out of her almost fantasy.

"Hello?"

"Hi Cal," came Aria's voice. She sounded almost scared. "What are you up to?"

"About to get out of bed. Whhyyyyy?" Callie asked in a teasing voice.

"Daddy called..."

"He calls every day these days. What's new?" Callie was confused about the direction of the conversation. She sighed and sat up straight.

"He um...he's talking about selling the house."

"What? That's been home since forever. Why?" Well this was confusing.

"I don't know. Something about a new start. But that's not why I called. He wants us to go to Miami..."

"Why? To help him pick out a new house for himself?" That would be fun Callie thought.

"Not exactly. Um well, he uh," Aria let out a deep sigh before continuing. "He wants us to empty mami's closet. Pack all her things before he decides what to do with them."

Callie's mouth made an 'oh' shape but no sound came out of her mouth to accompany it. Her brain failed at every attempt to get her mouth to work.

"Cal?" Aria on the other hand, was prepared to be shut down by her little sister.

"I can't leave Seattle right now. Arizona isn't fully recovered and I have to work a lot faster on my book. Mark has given me a lot of freedom with this but that doesn't mean I can come and go as I please." Callie thought out every possible excuse.

"Cal, I spoke to Arizona and she says she's doing much better. It's been two weeks. And you can bring your laptop we won't be there long. Come on!"

"I said no. I can't..." Arizona exited the bathroom to see Callie with an unreadable expression on her face. Broody Callie, as she's dubbed her during recent times.

"At least think about?"

"There's nothing to think about. I have to go," Callie abruptly ended the call and fell back against the pillows once again. This time in frustration.

"Everything okay?" Arizona asked when she came to sit next to broody Callie.

"It was just Aria being Aria. I'm going to go get ready," Callie jumped out of the bed and into the bathroom leaving a slightly confused blonde behind.

* * *

The two women walked hand in hand down the main street in the city. Callie's mood was much better when she came out of the bathroom and the two of them finished up and went straight to town. Arizona was talking about how excited she was to finally go back to work in a weeks time when she suddenly stopped and started pulling the latina toward a shop.

"Arizona, what..." Callie's protest died right on her lips when she saw where she was being pulled to.

"I figured it was about time you have your own ring," Arizona was literally jumping up and down on the spot. "People, especially need to know you're mine! Come on. "

"They don't need proof," When Arizona gave Callie a look, she quickly amended her statement. "Proof would be nice."

"Ladies! Are we just looking or are we shopping today?" A store clerk came out of nowhere.

"Oh definitely shopping," Arizona beamed. "This goddess over here needs an engagement ring."

"Ah! Let's get started shall we?" The clerk clapped his hands and directed the couple to their finest selection of diamond rings.

"That one. Can I see that one?" Arizona immediately pointed to a ring that caught her attention. It was very similar to her own engagement ring but it was white gold. The clerk took it out and handed it to the blonde. "What do you think?"

"Honestly?" Callie waited for Arizona to nod before she went on. "I think its perfect. It caught my eye the minute he pulled it out. It reminds me of yours, so it's uniquely us..."

Nodding her approval toward the store clerk, Arizona turned her attention back to Callie while holding up the ring. "I'm not going to propose to you again because honestly, the first one and yours was perfect. Uniquely us. I love you Calliope and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. So, please accept this ring as a guarantee that we are one step closer to our forever."

"You..." Callie had to swallow the giant lump in her throat before saying anything. "You are perfect. I can't believe you're mine. I love you and I love MY ring."

With the biggest dimpled smile on her face, Arizona slid the ring into the appropriate finger. "There. Perfect. Thank you," she whispered before sealing it with a kiss.

After paying for their purchase, the couple headed out to grab some breakfast. Once they were seated at Arizona's favourite cafe, Arizona stared adoringly at the brunette who was in turn staring at her ring with a smile on her face. Arizona got up and slid into the booth next to the latina.

"Are we that couple now?" Callie asked, throwing an arm over the blondes shoulder and kissing the side of her head.

"Oh we totally are. Ooh pancakes!" Arizona ordered the biggest stack of pancakes for the two of them to share. They sat in the same position while they waited for their order to arrive.

"So, are you going go tell me what Aria did to upset you his morning?" Arizona probed after some comfortable silence.

"I knew you caught that..." Callie sighed. "My dad is moving house."

"Why is that upsetting?" Arizona was playing with the soft curls laying on Callie's shoulder.

"He um... He wants us to go over there to help him pack my mother's things..."

"Oh honey. And you don't want to go?"

"I can't do this..."

"Yes you can. Look at me," Callie turned her head to look the blonde in the eye. "You can do this. It will be super sad because the loss will feel real again but I'll be right there with you. You can do this. Okay?"

"Okay. Thank you." Callie stopped midway into a kiss when the waitress brought their food. After thanking her, they started eating.

"I was thinking..." Callie started.

"About?"

"When you want to get married." Callie has in fact thought about this a lot.

"I haven't given it much thought actually. But I know you, future wife of mine," Arizona gave the latina a teasing smile. "What have you been thinking?"

Callie shook her head, not even surprised that the blonde knew her so well. "I have about eleven months until my book has to be done. I'd um, I'd like to change the dedication in the book to my wife. That would mean we'd have to get married in eleven months though..."

"And why do you think that would be a problem?" Arizona placed her hand on Callie's thigh under the table and squeezed it. "Baby, the sooner I get to call myself Calliope Torres's wife the better."

"Really?"

"Really, really."

**AN : **I know this is a short update but writers block is a disease! Miami in the next chapter and more wedding talk? Happy greys day!


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: **All Characters belong to Shondaland.

**AN: **Sigh... Derek...

Thank you for all the feedback on this story. I appreciate it. We're in Miami! (Flashback is in Italics.)

**Chaper 19**

Arizona sighed heavily while walking behind the two bickering sisters. The blonde thought that the two fiery latina's would run out of things to fight about after a five hour flight but apparently she was wrong. Actually, the two had been at each other's throats for the past three days since deciding to take the trip to Miami.

She wasn't dumb though. She knew Callie and Callie has been broody for the last three days. At least she was taking it out on Aria, the blonce thought.

"Yes we have to do this right now Callie! We're here, so..."

"I know! But I'm sick of you throwing your weight around! I will decide what I want to keep for myself. But I will do this at my own pace." Callie was feeling tired, emotional and cranky. The last thing she wanted to do was to fight with her sister. She would much rather go to an hotel and fall asleep wrapped up in her fiance.

"Callie..." Aria was tired too. Tired of being shut out by her sister, when all she wanted was to make this whole thing as easy as it could possibly be.

"Okay..." Arizona decided to jump in. "Why don't we all get some rest tonight and meet in the morning when we're all fresh? How's that?"

"Sounds good to me," Aria answered quickly.

The trio quickly went into separate directions, Aria off to the Torres home while Callie and Arizona checked into an hotel. Callie had insisted that she didn't want to stay at home because it didn't feel like it was her home anymore. The trip to the hotel was quiet. Arizona was taking in the scenery as they drove through the streets of Miami, while Callie sat deep in thought. It was early evening, the sun had just started to set.

"Are you hungry?" Arizona asked softly when they entered their hotel room. She watched the brunette as she carefully placed her luggage on the floor next to the bed before sitting down. "We could order pizza?"

"That sounds like a plan," Callie finally spoke before standing up and heading to the bathroom. Arizona watched her fiance until she completely disappeared from sight before she called reception to ask about some pizza.

After ordering their dinner, the blonde quietly got ready for bed. The pizza came within fifteen minutes, so the Arizona placed it on the bedside table and got under the covers to wait for the brunette who was still in the bathroom. Five minutes later, the shower finally turned off.

Callie emerged seconds later wrapped in a soft towel, while drying her wet hair with another. She could feel blue eyes stare at her while she dressed herself but didn't once look up to meet those eyes. Once she was dressed, she slowly lifted her gaze from the floor to find the blonde still looking at her. Just as she suspected.

"Come here..." was all Arizona said.

Callie smiled cautiously before walking over to the bed and straddling the blondes legs. Arizona's hands immediately rested on the exposed thighs resting on her legs while Callie's hands came up to lightly stroke the blondes arms.

"Thank you for coming with me."

"There's no need to thank me Calliope. There's nowhere I'd rather be," kiss. "How are you?"

Callie brought her lips down to to kiss Arizona one more time and moaned when the blonde pulled her closer. They kissed until breathing became an issue and rested their foreheads against each other.

"I'll be okay as long as you're here."

"I'll always be here Mrs Torres," Arizona squeezed Callie's hips before motioning toward the pizza. "It's getting cold."

"Mrs Torres? Does that mean you've thought about what we're going to do about our surnames? Because I have and I don't want you to be a Torres..."

"What?" This got Arizona's attention and her body immediately stiffened, her hands falling to her sides.

"Hear me out before you get angry?" Callie said quickly. She only continued when the blonde reluctantly nodded her head. "My parents had two girls and it was always kind of decided that one of us will carry the Torres name one day. No matter what. That happened when Aria agreed to be the head one of my father's branches. The Torres name won't just die there..."

Callie took a deep breath and softly kissed the blondes forehead before continuing. She held her lips against the blondes skin when she continued in a whisper. "Your brother isn't there anymore. You don't talk about him a lot and I totally understand why. I just want you to carry on with the Robbins name. I want my kids, our kids to have the Robbins name. And that's why I would be honoured to be Mrs Callie Robbins. If that's okay with you..."

Callie bit her lip as she pulled back to look at the blonde who was being very silent. Arizona's mind was in overdrive. She was overwhelmed by the thoughtfulness of Callie's proposal. She didn't realise that she was crying until she felt Callie's thumbs rub her cheeks. When she finally looked up into the brunette's eyes, the concern she found there only made her cry harder.

"Please don't cry. I'm sorry. Forget I said anything. Just please, don't cry," Callie pulled the blonde closer and held her tight, regretting her words while the blonde cried.

"I'm so in love with you," came Arizona's soft whisper from where her face was buried in Callie's chest. "I...I don't even know what to say." She was at a loss for words. "Thank you."

Callie smiled and kissed the blonde once again. "Anything for my future wife."

* * *

Morning came very quickly for the couple and soon they found themselves at the Torres home having breakfast with Aria and Carlos. They kept the conversation light and tried their best to ignore the fact that the house was already half empty. The movers had already started taking some furniture, leaving a cold chill in the air.

"Will you girls be okay while I run to the office for about an hour?" Carlos asked.

"Sure, it's basically just our rooms and mami's things. Shouldn't take long," Aria answered quickly.

Carlos simply nodded his head before excusing himself. The sisters went upstairs to their childhood bedrooms to start packing up their things, deciding to leave their mother's things for last.

Callie's room had become more of a storage place for her old stuff. Most of her things were already in boxes. When her mother died, she packed up most of her things. Not much needed to be done in her room.

"I wish you kept it the way it was," Arizona half pouted. "It would have been nice to see what teenage Calliope got up to in here." She locked her arms around the latina's neck and kissed her softly. Callie moaned softly as she kissed her back.

"Well it was hardly a teenage me. It was two years ago but I've barely changed it since high school, so... hey, I need another box for all those books. I'll be right back."

Callie walked down the passage and peaked into every room in search of another box to pack all of her books in but came up empty every time. She finally came to her parents room and saw a few boxes on the floor by the door. After grabbing one her eye caught a garment bag hanging on a hook close to her mother's walk in closet. She knew that bag.

She carefully walked toward the bag as if she was afraid of being caught. After glancing over her shoulder toward the door, she slowly unzipped the bag and touched the delicate material that met her fingers...

_"Calliope, you're going to make me late. What are you doing in here?" Lucia stopped short when she saw her youngest daughter staring at her wedding dress. She loved that dress. It was passed down to her from her own mother when she married Carlos. Only a few alterations had to be was elegant white dress with a sweetheart neckline. It had the finest detail on the back, with a small train. She could picture her little girl - this little girl - getting married in that dress one day._

_"I'm looking at your dress. You can't give it both Aria and I to get married in. That would be weird. You have to choose," Callie gave her mother the best 'pick me' face she could. She's always loved this dress and couldn't picture herself getting married in anything else._

_"Are you really asking me to choose between my only two daughters?" There was a hint of laughter in Lucia's voice that told Callie she wasn't angry._

_"Of course I am! I've been telling you for years that, that dress is mine!"_

_"Come on. Let's talk in the car!" Lucia linked her right arm with Callie's left and after shouting a quick goodbye to whoever was left behind at the house, the two made their way to the waiting car in the driveway. As usual, Callie go into the drivers seat and Lucia seated herself in the passengers seat._

_"So..?" The younger latina probbed once they reached the highway. She was never patient when it came to her mother._

_"You know what your abuela used to say about you pulling that face..." Lucia teased._

_"Mami!"_

_"Okay, okay!" Lucia sighed and turned her body slightly, so that she could study her daughters profile. "I was always going to give it to you." She watched Callie's face almost split in half when a smile lit up her face instantly. "Even after you dropped the Erica bomb on us. I still wanted you to have it, even if the person waiting for you at the end of the isle was a woman. Of course I never thought that, that would be you but you're my little girl. I am insanely proud of the woman you grew up to be and any woman, ANY WOMAN, would be lucky to have you. I love you mija."_

_Without a word, Callie pulled into her mother's parking spot at the university and stared at her mother when she turned off the car. Still silent, she pulled the older latina in for a hug. The kind of hug only a mother could give. "Te amo mama," she whispered softly._

"Calliope, there you are..." Callie had gone in search of a box more than ten minutes ago, so the blonde decided to look for her missing fiance. "What do you have there?" she asked when she saw Callie staring at something.

Callie quickly wiped her eyes when she heard Arizona's voice behind her. "Nothing..." She turned around to face the blonde knowing that the look on her face would only raise more questions. The blonde gave her her a questioning look but before she could speak, Aria entered the room.

"I'm glad dad remembered to leave those boxes here..." Aria walked straight to her mother's closet and started looking through the clothing. Callie jumped into action and started helping her sister.

"Hey, I'm going to get some water. Do you guys want anything?" Arizona asked sensing the sisters wanted to be alone.

Callie gave her a thankful look and nodded her head. Before the blonde turned around to exit the room she saw the brunette mouth a silent "I love you."

"I'm taking the Robbins name once we're married," Callie mumbled softly once the two latina's were left alone. She wanted to make this easy for the both of them. She also wanted to make things right between them.

"Oh... That's, well... I think that's great," This got the first genuine smile out of Aria. For the first time in days Callie noticed that her sister hadn't been her normal self. She came a long way since losing the baby. Although the hurt was still there, she managed to heal nicely.

"Aria..."

"We don't have to do this Cal. We're sisters. We shouldn't have to..."

"We should though," Callie interrupted her sister. "I was a total monster. A bitch. All because I needed someone, someone who would be a easy target for my anger. And for a few days I... that was you. And I'm sorry..." The last part came out in a broken whisper.

"I'm still so angry too and so, so sad. But Cal... We should be there for each other instead of doing this!"

"I know..." Callie whispered again before pulling her sister in for a hug.

"Okay, let's get it it before daddy gets back."

Knowing that the subject was now closed for now, the latina's silently continued packing their mother's things into boxes. Each of them had a box of their own. Callie was sure to put her mother's wedding dress in her box.

About thirty minutes later, the closet was just about empty and the sisters sat quietly on their parents bed. "I think we should go drinking." Aria suddenly announced.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea."

"What sounds like a good idea?" Arizona asked as she entered the room and spotted the two sisters on the bed.

"Did you bring a dress? You better have Flagstaff because we are going dancing!" Aria patted Arizona's butt and bounced out of the room.

"So the two of you are good?" Arizona smiled when she noticed her fiance smiling.

"We're good," Callie wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist. "We don't have to go out tonight. I know we have to leave tomorrow."

Arizona gently placed a lock of hair behind the latina's ear before cupping her cheek. "Let's go out tonight. You need to unwind..." she whispered before pulling the latina in for a soft kiss.

"Hold on, I'm not making out with you in here..." The two women looked around the room and immediately started giggling. "Come on, let's go!"

Callie pulled the blonde out of the room and without much thought she pulled her down the hall and into her childhood bedroom. Once inside, she pushed the blonde against the door and attacked her lips.

"Mhmm..." Arizona moaned against Callie's lips and gripped her hips. "Aria's going to come up here and oh shit..." Callie grabbed the blonde's left leg and wrapped it around her hip. Arizona's protest died on her lips when Callie started grinding into her.

In one quick motion, Callie wrapped the blondes other leg around her waist and was pleased when the blonde took the hint and held on to the latina, allowing herself to carried toward the bed. Callie's kissed grew softer when they landed on the bed before she stopped to look down at the woman laying beneath her.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you?" Callie asked seriously.

"Calliope, I do..."

"More than all the stars in the sky," Callie said shyly before kissing the blondes neck.

"Baby..." Arizona gently tugged on Callie's head, signalling her to stop kissing her. "Are you okay?" she asked thinking about when she found the latina in her parents room.

"I'm good. Sad but you're here. So I'm good. You changed my life. Came in when I honestly had no hope left. And I want...need you to know that you complete me. And that I can't live without you."

"Baby..." Arizona wiped the tears from the latina's eyes before they could even fall. She kissed her softly before whispering. "I'm not going anywhere and neither are you. I love you too much to let you go..."

* * *

**AN2: **Question - We're heading to chapter 20 now. When would be a good time to end this story? After the wedding? Do you want to see their life as a married couple? Please give me feedback and I will make the decision based on that. Thank you for reading :)


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer :** All characters belong to Shondaland.

**AN:** Happy sigh. As a result of all of the input after the last chapter, this story will be continuing. Most of this chapter is just my heads ramblings, but there is probably some sense in it somewhere.

**Chapter 20**

"So?" Callie asked nervously.

Mark simply held up a finger in order to silence the brunette and continued reading the document in front of him. Callie had given him the second draft of the second chapter of her book three days ago and was waiting for the man to approve it. The first draft made its way back to her with lots of angry red marks on it, so after correcting it she waited for him to approve the second draft.

It's been two weeks since the latina returned from Miami and she has been going non-stop ever since. At the moment, it felt like she's barely seen her equally busy fiancé in the time they've been back. The blonde has been just as immersed in her research, which was now in its testing phase, as the brunette has been in her writing.

"It's still so fluffy Torres. Where's the drama you promised me?" Mark asked folding his hands on the table.

"Fluffy?" Callie huffed. "Arizona loved it!"

"Do I look like I occasionally bury my head between your legs Torres? It's kind of her job to like this isn't it?" He gestured toward the stack of papers which consisted of the second chapter of Mountains on his desk. He saw the look on Callie's face when he made the comment but he really felt like she was steering the story completely away from the plot they had discussed.

"That was…"

"Look," he interrupted her before she could go off on some rant. "You hired me as you publisher because you want a best seller. You came to me with an amazing idea for a book. Something people will eat up. We're tapping into a whole different audience here. A lesbian love story but Torres… I expect more than this."

"So what? I start over?" Callie felt like she was being scolded by the headmaster at school. Or better yet, her father. She stared at Mark with tears of tears in her eyes. Right now, she thought this man was being a complete jerk.

"The first chapter was great, so keep that. But you're going to have to rework this. So scrap this and start over. Maybe continue where the first chapter ends? I don't know…"

Callie simply nodded her head once, grabbed her manuscript and left his office.

* * *

"Hey, you paged?" Teddy smiled when she entered her best friend's office.

"Hey! I wanted to know if you want to have lunch with me." Arizona smiled from behind her desk. She's been buried in paper work all morning and needed a break.

"Oh you want some of this now?" Teddy joked, taking a seat opposite the blonde. "It's been a while. Where's your other half? I'm surprised she's not here. You guys have been inseparable."

"She's working. And it's not that bad!" When Teddy simply lifted a challenging eyebrow, the blonde slowly amended her statement. "Okay, maybe a little. But she's not answering my texts, so you'll have to do." The blonde said this in a sing song voice so that her friend would know that she was kidding.

"Whatever. Come on. The chopped liver," she said pointing to herself, "needs to eat."

The two made their way to the cafeteria where they both got a chicken wrap each before finding a cosy table by one of the large windows. "So, what's happening?"

"Well…" Arizona sighed before taking a bite of the wrap in front of her. "This trial is finally getting somewhere. My first patient hasn't died yet, so I guess that's something."

"That's great. I mean I know you still have a long way to go but that's something right?" Teddy pushed.

"Yeah, no definitely. So, how have you been?"

"I've been good. I um…I think I met someone," Teddy started to feel nervous all of a sudden. She didn't even know why.

"You think? Explain!" Arizona exclaimed excitedly.

"His name is Henry. We met right here in the hospital actually." Teddy was staring at a very interesting spot on the table while she waited for Arizona's brain to connect the dots.

"A patient?! Theodora, have you lost your mind?"

"Hey! Keep your voice down," No one was even paying attention to the pair but Teddy still felt very self-conscious. "He WAS a patient but he isn't one anymore, so its not even a big deal right now."

"Well, okay. But what was wrong with him?" Arizona probed.

"AZ, be happy for here please. I like him. It doesn't matter what was wrong with him. I like him, okay?"

"Okay but I still have to meet him so he can get my stamp of approval capish?"

"Oh of course," Teddy said relived at how this very brief conversation turned out. "How's Callie?"

"She's good. Been busy with her book. Which is why I probably haven't heard from her today," the blonde answered while not so subtly checking her phone. "She's handing the second chapter of her book today. I'm so excited for her."

"I'm glad she's making progress. Tell me," Teddy motioned for the blonde to lean in, which the she did eagerly. It looked like Teddy was about to ask for something top secret. "Is it any good? Better than the first one?"

"Of course it is! She's amazing Teds," Arizona swooned. "Which reminds me…"

"Oh oh, that doesn't sound good."

"Well it's not bad either, I promise. Just…well we haven't chosen a date yet. All we have at this stage is a time frame. But I would like to know if you'd be my maid of honour?"

An uncomfortable kind of silence came over them while Teddy stared at the blonde with a blank look on her face. Arizona stared back at her with wide eyes and brought her hand to her mouth to chew on her thumbnail.

"You know what? Let's forget it…"

"You can't take it back!" Teddy finally came back to life. "I'm sorry I spaced out. But of course. OF COURSE I'll do it!"Teddy jumped out of her seat and all but tackled the other blonde and engulfed her in a big hug.

"You scared me there…" Arizona laughed as they broke the hug. "This is awesome. Thank you Teds."

"What? No, thank you!"

The two blondes continued talking about the wedding and Henry until both of them were paged down to the ER.

By the end of a nine hour shift at the hospital, Arizona was more than ready to go home. After checking her phone for what felt like the one hundredth time in the day, the blonde changed into her street clothes and made her way to her car. After a quick stop at the store for some flowers, she headed home.

After having to use her key because the front door was locked, she entered the house she shared with her beautiful fiancé and found the house almost completely dark. The only light she could see was coming from the kitchen, so she headed that way. "Calliope?" It was barely eight pm in the evening, so she was slightly confused to find the house so quiet. Especially since she hasn't heard from the brunette all day.

In the kitchen, her nose was assaulted with the divine smell of Callie's famous chicken picatta. A post-it note on the microwave's door caught her attention. "Your dinner." It said simply. She opened the microwave and took out a piece of chicken to nibble on while she walked deeper into the house in search of her fiancé.

After checking the lower half of the house, she finally made her way up the stairs, flowers still in hand. When she reached the top of the stairs, she was once again met with darkness. "Calliope!" Worried now, the blonde started searching through the house, abandoning the flowers on the bed in the master bedroom.

She hastily removed her cell phone from her jeans pocket and dialled Callie's number. The phone started ringing but it sounded very close. That's when she discovered Callie's cell phone laying on the bedside table on her side of the bed. "Well that explains why she hasn't been answering," the blonde mumbled.

When she finally managed to establish that the brunette was in fact not home, she started to panic. She called the first person she could think of. Luckily she answered on the first ring.

"Arizona, hey!" Came Aria's voice.

"Hey Aria. Have you heard from your sister?" she cut right to the chase.

"Nope, I haven't. I haven't spoken to her all day actually."

"Yeah, she forgot her phone at home," Arizona sighed and rubbed her face in frustration. "Do you have any idea where she might be?"

"Have you tried her office?" Aria suggested.

"No. Right of course. I'll go right over."

After promising Aria that she'd let her know as soon as she found the younger latina, Arizona jumper into her car and headed straight for the Seattle Independent offices. When she reached reception, there was only a security guard sitting there. "Hi," she said slightly out of breath. "Is there anyone here? I'm looking for Callie Torres."

"Down the passage, third office on your left." Was all she got from the man behind the desk.

When she reached the office, she saw a dim light shining below the door. After a soft knock on the door with no answer behind it, she quietly entered the office. When she walked in she found the seat behind the desk vacant and immediately started to panic because if Callie wasn't here… "Where are you?"

Movement from behind her caught her attention before she could storm out of the office. Once she looked in that direction, she found the latina sleeping in a rather uncomfortable position on the couch in the corner of the office with her laptop on her lap.

She knelt down beside the sleeping beauty and moved some hair behind the latina's ear before cupping her cheek. "Calliope…" There was no movement from the brunette. "Baby, wake up."

Callie finally stirred when she felt lips brush against her forehead. When she opened her eyes, she found the bluest eyes staring back at her. "Hey," she whispered in a husky voice. "What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here? Don't you usually work from home?"

Arizona sat down next to the brunette when she pulled herself up into a sitting position. The latina rubbed her eyes and fixed her hair while she thought of a way to answer the blonde's questions.

"I was home and I made you dinner. You didn't get it?"

"I got the dinner. Thank you. But why did you come back here, you could have just worked in your study," the blonde put her hand on Callie's thigh but it was shrugged off when the brunette got up quickly and started gathering her things.

"I needed some quiet, so I came here instead," she answered quickly.

"Isn't it quieter at home than it is here?" Arizona was lost and didn't understand Callie's weird behaviour.

"Not really, no," came the brunette's answer. "Come on, let's go." She gestured to the door. Arizona took the hint and quickly walked out after the brunette. They made their way down the hallway, neither one of them said a word. When they walked through the double doors, Callie just kept walking towards her car not once even looking at the blonde.

"Do you want to ride with me? I could bring you back for your car in the morning?" Arizona suggested hopefully.

"No, I'll just meet you at home," Callie said quickly.

"What's wrong?" Arizona asked quietly, sensing something was definitely wrong here.

Callie stood with her back to the blonde and wondered if this conversation was even worth having. She knew Arizona's reasons were probably honourable but that doesn't mean that they don't hurt. That was what she was trying to convince herself of all day. That her reasons were in fact honourable but why did it still hurt?

"Calliope… Please talk to me." Arizona stepped closer to the frozen latina and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Why did you lie to me?" Callie finally asked when she turned to face a shocked blonde.

"Lie to you? What are you talking about?"

"Chapter two…"

"Calliope…" blue eyes involuntarily widened and the words died on her lips when she saw the dejected look on Callie's face. It was only when Callie started walking away again, that she sprang into action again. "Baby, wait…"

"No," Callie violently ripped her arm out of the blonde's grasp before she continued. "All I wanted from you was your honesty. I gave you that chapter and my exact words were 'be brutally honest. Tell me of its bad'!" The latina made air quotes and drew her fingers through her hair.

"Let me just…"

"I said no. I know you did it to spare my feelings or whatever the hell was going to fall from that beautiful mouth of yours. But that's not what I wanted from you. I wanted my fiancé to be able to look me in the eye and be HONEST. It wouldn't have hurt me, maybe bruised my ego a little. But this…this hurt."

With that the latina walked the small distance to her car, leaving the blonde standing there trying to pick up her jaw from the ground. She watched the latina speed off before she got into her own car and followed the speeding brunette.

By the time she pulled into their driveway, the brunette was already home. 'Well at least she came home' she thought. Arizona entered the house quietly, finding that the house was still dark and eerily quiet. She was able to admit that maybe the chapter Callie had given her to read wasn't her best work and Callie was right, she only said that it was good to spare the brunette's feelings. But look what good that did them.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she saw the brunette coming down the stairs with the flowers she had abandoned on their bed. Callie only glanced at her as she passed her and went into the kitchen. She followed and found the brunette carefully placing the flowers in some water. "They're beautiful," she heard her say softly.

"Just like you…" the blonde replied in a similar tone. "Calliope…"

"I told you I get it Arizona," Callie interrupted the blonde's apology. "I'm just angry at you… at Mark and everything else. I can't get my brain to work and it's messing with my writing schedule," Callie let out a tired sigh and finally met the blondes eyes.

"Mark? Why Mark?"

"Because he was the one who alerted me to the fact that my writing is a complete piece of shit."

"You know that's not true."

"Of course it isn't." Callie said with a sarcastic sigh. "I'm going to bed." She turned and made her way up the stairs. She could both feel and hear the blonde following her but no move to acknowledge it.

"What happened to not going to bed angry at each other?" A out of breath voice came from behind her.

"Arizona…"

"No, really. Tell me how to make this better. I'll do it." The blonde promised.

"Just…" Callie let out a deep sigh.

Arizona stepped closer to the latina and slowly placed her hands on her hips and pulled her closer. The latina's body immediately responded to the blonde's touch as she felt herself gravitate towards the other woman. "I'm so sorry baby. I never meant to make you feel this way," the blonde whispered. When Callie didn't answer, the blonde brought their lips together, sighing happily when the brunette's tongue asked for entry.

"Am I forgiven?" Arizona asked when the kiss broke. Callie simply kissed her again in response. After kissing lazily for a while, the couple got ready for bed. Both women were tired from their days activities so they fell into bed tiredly, Arizona laying in Callie's arms.

"Are you asleep?" Arizona asked after a long silence of just enjoying each others company. After getting a grunt from Callie, she continued. "I asked Teddy to be my maid of honour."

"That's great love. I haven't decided who to ask yet. Have you thought about a date yet?"

"Not quite yet no. I have been thinking though…" Arizona said slowly. Her hand subconsciously started rubbing small circles on the brunette's stomach. She had, in fact, been thinking a lot. And she didn't understand it at all. But the amount of love she had for this woman made her want things that she never thought she would. It was both scary and exciting at the same time.

"Arizona? Where did you go?"

"I'm sorry, I must have zoned out. So I've been thinking. Wait, are you still mad?"

"No. I told I just wished you were honest with me. I'm sorry for blowing up at you."

"It's okay honey. I understand."

"So you've been thinking?" the brunette asked to get them back on track.

"Oh right. Um, when do you want to start trying for a baby?" the blonde asked nervously.

"I haven't given it much thought actually," Callie answered in a confused tone. "Maybe after being married for a year or so?"

"Really? You want to wait that long?" Arizona asked. "Can't we do it sooner?"

"What? Like after six months of being married?"

The blonde bit her lip nervously before laying her suggestion on the table, "I was thinking more like, I don't know… Now?"

* * *

**AN2**: Hmm… Talk to me…


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: **The last few weeks have been terrible, trying to get my brain to form sentences that make sense. I'm sorry I kept everyone waiting. I really tried with this chapter. I hope it makes sense!

**Chapter 21**

"Wha... Wait, what?"

Callie gently slipped out of the other woman's embrace to meet her eyes. After a day like the one she's had, this was not what she expected to hear from the blonde. Especially since she thought that she was the one who would have to bring it up again once they were married.

"Okay, before you let your head run away with you, hear me out?" the blonde's voice cut through Callie's thoughts.

"Arizona..." she was interrupted by the blonde holding up her hand to stop her from talking.

"Please, just listen." Callie nodded her head, allowing the blonde to continue. "Okay. We'll be married in what? Ten months? Roughly. So what I'm saying is why not start now? We both know you won't get pregnant right away since we can't exactly get pregnant like other couples. There's a process. So all I'm saying is, why not start the process now?"

Callie regarded the blonde for a minute. Of course this is what she wanted, so there really wasn't anything to think about. Logistical stuff, yes. But she wanted this and she was more than happy that to know that the blonde wanted it too.

"When did we decide that I'll be the one to carry?" the brunette asked with a sly smile on her face.

"Well I just... I don't know, assumed? I mean its what you want, right?"

"Yes. But I don't want you to just give me what I want. I want you to want it as well."

Arizona's mouth curled into a soft dimpled smile as she slowly brought her hand up to cup the brunette's cheek. She brought their mouths together in a slow kiss, a warm feeling spreading through her chest when she felt the other woman smile into the kiss.

"I want this, Calliope. I want everything with you."

* * *

"Callie Torres! To what do I owe the pleasure?" Callie smiled when she heard her best friend's voice come through the phone. She missed new York, only because she couldn't see her whenever she wanted to anymore.

"Hey Addie. How are you?"

"Hey Addie. How are you?" the red head echoed, faking an annoyed voice. "How hard can it be to check in from time to time? My god. And to answer your question, I'm good."

"I've been busy writing. If it makes you feel better, sometimes I don't even see my own fiance. And we live in the same house." the brunette sighed.

"That does actually make me feel better. But make time for your woman, woman!" Addison giggled at the weirdness of her statement. "I'm actually glad you called. I'll be in Seattle the day after tomorrow."

"Really? That's brilliant. I'm having blood work done and I'd like for you to be there on the way forward," Callie bit the inside of her lip, hoping that her friend would catch n immediately.

"Blood work? Why would you need me to... Wait, back up. Are you and Arizona trying?" There was a squeal on the other end of the phone that made Callie wince at the loudness. "Oh my goodness! I'm changing my flight. I can be there by tomorrow and then we can get the ball rolling!"

"Addison! You really don't have to. Arizona will do the blood work. We can wait..."

"No!" the red head cut her off. "We're going to make a baby!"

"Why do you sound more excited than me? Is that even normal?"

"Of course it is! I'm there!"

"Thank you," the brunette sighed. "It'll be nice to have you here."

"Why do you sound, I don't know... not excited?"

"I am," there was another sigh on the latina's end of the phone. "Its just, I can't help but wonder if Arizona really wants this. I mean, she was the one who suggested we start the process now. But still..."

"Don't do that. Don;t create scenarios in your head. You'll create a monster. Talk to her. You said that it was her idea, so if you ask me, there's your answer. Just talk to her, okay?"

"Okay." There was a brief silence before Callie spoke again, the smile evident in her voice. "A year from now, I could be well on my way to becoming a mom!"

"I know!" The red head on the other side squeeled. " Listen, I'll text you my flight details. Tell Arizona to get her ass moving with those labs!"

* * *

The blood work was done the same day. As promised, Arizona did it herself. Addison flew in the next morning, excited about the new chapter in her friends life.

"Good to see you again Addison," Arizona hugged the red head when she met her at the hospital entrance. "Cal should be here soon."

"No rush," Addison had a mischievous smile on her face. "It gives me more time with my bff's future wife." There was a teasing tone in her voice.

"Should I be scared?" Arizona asked, only half worried.

"Don't be silly. Do you have the results?"

"Here," the blonde handed over the envelope she had just collected from the lab. "I didn't open it. It's just a formality anyway."

Addison hummed her agreement while the two women made their way to the blondes office. "Where is she anyway?"

"I have no idea," Arizona giggled, remembering how the brunette playfully pinched her butt this morning when she asked.

Addison gave her a look and hummed again when they entered the office. She went straight to Arizona's chair behind the desk and made herself comfortable. "What?" she asked when she got a look of confusion from the blonde. "Technically you're not the doctor right now. I am. So I get to sit behind the desk." The red head said with a raised eyebrow.

She opened the almost forgotten envelope at the same time Callie entered the office, carrying a large box. Both women missed the look on the redhead's face.

"Hey you! What's in the box?" Arizona asked before moving closer to her fiance to kiss her.

"Hey," Callie smiled into the kiss and moved closer in an attempt to deepen it but the blonde pulled away.

"Look who I found in the lobby," Arizona gestured behind her to the very quiet red head behind the desk.

"Addie, hey. What... What's wrong?" Callie asked when she got a good look at her friend. She looked pale. She put the box on the table and moved around the table to hug her friend - who immediately put a smile on her face.

"Nothing! Hey! You look great," Addison said quickly, returning her friends embrace.

"Thanks. Hey let's go over those results and whatnot, then I'm taking you ladies to lunch." Callie suggested.

"Let's sit down."

Arizona remained quiet during the two friends short exchange and eyed the envelope on the table. When Callie sat down the blonde followed suit and took her hand and placed it in her lap. "Can I see those results?" she asked softly.

Addison simply shook her head and gave the couple a small smile. Callie caught the look on her fiancé's face. Arizona looked almost scared, like she was expecting bad news.

"Well? What does it say Addie? The suspense is killing me." Callie tried to lighten the mood somehow.

"There's some irregularities in your blood work," Addison swallowed, her throat was suddenly very dry. "Is she your period still so irregular and painful?"

"Its not as bad as it was back at school," Callie shook her head, unsure why the question was asked. "Why? What's going on?"

"It's called polycyctic ovarian syndrome or PCOS." Arizona's grip tightened on the shaking latina's hand while the red head spoke. "In a nutshell, it means there is a hormonal imbalance that we need to look at. Your body isn't releasing eggs."

"Can we start treatment right away?" Arizona asked, rubbing circles on the back of the latina's hand.

"We can," Addison nodded. "There's a few things we can try before we try clomiphene citrate. It will take a while but we'll get you there."

"Wait." Callie finally found her voice. She was listening to the two doctors but she had no idea what was happening. "Okay. I'm not ovulating regularly. But clomi... whatever? Explain this to me Addison. What does this mean?"

"It means that you need help with ovulation. Ideally I could start you with fertility drugs now but it's not guaranteed that you'll ovulate for the eventual insemination to work. So, we need to find a extra drug to help regulate your ovulation first."

Callie's head was hurting, her brain was struggling to process all this information. "What does this mean? Long term. That I won't be able to get pregnant?"

"Calliope..." Arizona decided to step in. "That is highly unlikely. We won't get to that point. Ever. Okay?"

Callie closed her eyes and nodded. She let go of the blondes hand and reached for the box. The two other women in the room watched her carefully. "So, what's your plan?" The brunette's question was directed at Addison.

"We'll start you on something to help you ovulate today and then we'll revisit this in three months. If it doesn't help we'll just try something else. Cal, we've got this, okay?"

Callie simply nodded again and looked down at the box. "Will you please excuse me?" she asked before getting up quickly and exiting the room.

"Baby..." Arizona looked to Addison with a panicked look on her face.

"Go after her!" The red head gestured to the open door. Arizona nodded and ran after her fiancé. She spotted the retreating woman and followed her quickly, hoping that the latina wasn't too upset.

She breathed a sigh of relief when she spotted the brunette by the elevator. "Are you okay?" The blonde rubbed Callie's arm in a comforting manner to let her know she was there.

"I'm okay. Sorry for running off. I just needed the air," Callie gave Arizona a small smile before changing her course and dragging her toward the on-call room down the hall.

Arizona followed without protest and found herself being slammed against the door as soon as it closed behind her. Callie kissed her hungrily and started tugging on her scrubs, no doubt trying to get them off.

"Calliope, wait..." the blonde moaned in protest. The latina didn't stop, only making it harder for the blonde to get out of the embrace. "Calliope..."

"What?" Callie eventually mumbled against Arizona's neck.

"We should talk about this..."

"Later." Was all Callie said before slowly starting to move them toward the bed in the room.

"Calliope..." the blondes last protest seemed to have done the trick because it stopped all movement from the latina. Callie sat up on the bed with her back against the wall. Her gaze was fixed on her future wife.

"This is a set back. A bump in the road. But I trust you and Addie. You told me not to worry, so I won't," Callie said honestly. She really wasn't worried.

"So, we're not worried?" The blonde asked in a daze.

"Are you worried?"

"Not even a bit," Arizona said with a smile playing on her lips. "I'm glad I got baby crazy so early. We can deal with this and have a baby within a year. So, not worried."

"Good," Callie whispered, cupping the blondes face. "If I kiss you again, will you stop me?"

Arizona didn't answer verbally, instead she leaned in and connected their lips in a slow, deep kiss and straddled the latina's hips in the process. Callie's hands rested on the other woman's waist and drew her body in closer while Arizona tangled her fingers into the brunette's long tresses.

Callie lifted the blonde to lay her on her back and started peppering her neck with kisses. She rested her weight on her left hand while the other hand snuck into the blondes scrub top and caressed her breast. Arizona moaned at the contact and arched her back into the touch. She wrapped her legs around the woman hovering above her in an attempt to get her closer.

Callie sat at up, bringing the blonde with her and tugged her scrub top off along with her black bra. Her mouth immediately latched onto a nipple while she kneaded the other breast making the blonde moan out loud. Arizona fell back onto her back, making sure to bring the brunette with her.

Once she was sure both breasts received equal attention, she kissed her way down the blondes stomach, taking her time to savour the moment. She slowly slid down on the bed, dipping her tongue into Arizona's bellybutton on the way to her destination.

When she got there, she placed her hands under the blonde and gently squeezed her ass. "You have no idea how much I love this part of your body," she whispered before placing a kiss on the blondes pussy. She could feel the heat coming through the blonde's pants.

"Baby, stop teasing me," Arizona was over the teasing now. She pushed her hips into the other woman's face, hoping she would take the hint. But the brunette simply smiled and kissed her again. He smiled when the blonde moaned out loud again.

"There are innocent little kids on this floor, so be quiet love," Callie finally hooked her fingers into the waistband of the blondes pants and pulled them down her legs. Painfully slow. Callie gave the blonde a mischievous smile and maintained eye contact when she slowly licked the length of the blondes slit for the first time.

Arizona's one hand rested on the brunette's head while she fisted the other hand and placed it in her mouth to bite on it. Callie continued licking the blonde while squeezing her ass, enjoying the way the blonde was writhing under her.

"Calliope... Fuck, just... FUCK!" Arizona bit down on her fist as hard as she could when she felt the brunette's tongue inside of her. Her hips started bucking almost uncontrollably and her grip tightened on the hair in her grasp.

Callie didn't slow down. She moved her mouths attention to the blondes clit and quickly entered her with two fingers, going as deep as she could.

"Oh god yes..." the blonde lifted her legs and bent them at the knees but Callie had other plans. She sat up on her knees and lifted the blondes legs over her shoulders. Once she was sure the blonde was comfortable, well as comfortable as possible, she dove right back in. Holding the bucking blonde as steady as she could.

The blonde's walls started clenching around her fingers as soon as she entered her again and her moans grew louder. "Right there. Oh god..." Arizona pushed herself into the latina's face when she came, she locked her ancles around her shoulders not caring that moment if the other woman was unable to breathe properly.

Her all the tension left the blondes body and her legs fell open, the latina gave her one more kiss before putting her back on the bed. She slowly kissed her way back up the blonde's body until she reached her mouth. She gave the panting woman a soft kiss and smiled while she tried to catch her breath.

"That was amazing," Arizona panted.

"I love you."

"I love you too but why are you still fully clothed?"

"Hmm I don't know."

"Well," Arizona purred. "We should do something about that."

* * *

**AN2 :** We'll find out what's in the box in the next chapter. I'm thinking I'll write until I get to 30 and then end it?


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Shondaland.

**AN: **It lives! I'm sorry for the looong delay. Life happens. Let's continue shall we...

* * *

**Chapter 22**

Both women went their separate ways after their time together in the on call room. Arizona rushed to an emergency surgery while Callie said she had some things to take care of. Neither woman was worried about what Addison had told them - they knew that they would make it work.

Arizona was home early for once. Early enough to start dinner and surprise her fiancé. She had just finished setting the table when she heard the front door open and the unmistakable jiggling of Callie's keys. She quickly lit the final candle and ran to meet her favourite brunette by the door.

"Calliope, what are you doing here?"

Callie's eyes travelled down her lovers body. The blonde was dressed comfortably in a yoga pants with a tank top. Her hair was in a loose bun and she wasn't wearing a bra. The latina wondered, briefly, if the blonde was wearing underwear. She looked very relaxed and judging by the smell lingering in the air, the blue eyed beauty was making dinner.

"I live here?" Callie's answer came out in the form of a question rather than a statement. She was slightly confused as to what her fiancé was doing home. She was never home this early.

"I know silly," Arizona giggled as she stepped into the brunette's personal space to greet her properly. "I just wasn't expecting you home so early." The blonde mumbled against Callie's lips.

"I was going to make dinner but I see you've beat me to it," Callie said before kissing the blonde again. "You didn't call. Did you like your present?"

"Present?"

Callie's eyes went wide, confusing Arizona even more. "The box Arizona. Where is it?"

"Oh shoot. I was in such a hurry to get out of there, I forgot about the box. It's still in my office. I can get it tomorrow when..."

"No! Oh my god. We have to get it now," Callie was already out the door when the blonde finally came after her.

"Calliope! What the hell? Can this not wait?"

"No it can't. Are you coming or not?"

Callie's facial expression and the tone of her voice left no room for argument, so the blonde mumbled something about getting her keys and was inside of the brunette's car within a minute. The quick ride over to the hospital was quiet. Callie was mostly panicked and Arizona just wondered what was so important.

They came to a screeching halt in front of the hospital and ran inside. Anyone watching them would have thought that they were visiting a dying relative or friend. When they finally reached the blondes office, Callie went straight to the box and opened it. Arizona held her breath when the latina reached in and removed a small squirming King Charles Spaniel.

"Hey there little guy. I'm so sorry. We didn't forget about you," Arizona watched as Callie softly stroked the puppy's brown ears while cooing softly. The brunette looked so relaxed as the puppy curled into her chest.

"Were you in the icky box all day?" the blonde asked, directing her question to the puppy in Callie's arms. "That couldn't have been fun, huh?"

"So, good surprise?" Callie asked after a moment.

"Are you kidding?" Arizona lifted the puppy into her arms and kissed him. "I've always wanted a dog!"

"I figured he could be practice. You know, for when we have our own tiny human."

"What do you think?" The blonde's question was once again directed to the dog. The dog simply started licking her chin. "Good idea? Oh you're also hungry you say? Calliope, the baby's hungry."

"He told you that?"

"Mhmm. Didn't you little guy? What are we going to call him?"

"I haven't thought about that yet," Callie shrugged. "I'm just glad you like your present."

"Like it? I love him already! Thank you baby," Arizona leaned in to kiss the brunette but was given a cheek instead of luscious lips. "Why are you giving me the cheek?"

"You have puppy drool all over your face love," That was all Callie said before she started leaving, only to be pulled back Into a dizzying kiss anyway.

"Well I don't care. This deserves a proper thank you."

"I can think of other ways to thank me properly," Callie said wiggling her eyebrows.

Arizona dramatically closed the puppy's ears before whispering, "Not in front of the children."

* * *

"So tell me again why you named your dog after an anthropologist?" Teddy asked confused.

"We like the name. And it's not like we're calling him William. Bass is a cute name," Arizona smiled brightly when Bass jumped onto her lap.

Truth is, Callie suggested the name because it jumped out at her when she was reading through some of her mother's documents. She had started on a paper that relied heavily on the findings of William M. Bass. And since they fully agreed that they won't be calling any of their kids Bass, their puppy made a cute looking one.

"You're lucky he won't grow up to hate you for that name."

"True."

The two blonde women had just returned from the bridal store that Addison picked out for their dress fittings. This was hopefully the last one as the seamstress only needed to make minor changes. Arizona had found her dress fairly quickly when Addison visited a few weeks ago. It was a simple white dress with a sweetheart neckline. It hugged her at all the right places.

There was only three months left before the couple tied the knot and the blonde was starting to feel nervous. Callie was nearly done with her book but was still writing furiously to get it done before the wedding. She had left the house earlier than usual to meet with the company that would illustrate the cover of the book.

Arizona and Teddy was sitting on the porch, enjoying the last bit of sunshine before the sun set for the day. It was rare that the friends had the day off together, so they took advantage of the opportunity to catch up.

"I think we need to whip out a bottle of wine," Arizona mused.

"That's not a bad idea. What about dinner? Or is Cal cooking tonight?"

"I don't know. I'm feeling a pizza in bed kind of night coming on." Teddy merely raised an eyebrow, knowing what the blonde meant. She didn't answer though only shrugged and went off to the kitchen to retrieve the wine.

The blondes decided to leave the glasses and passed the bottle back and forth. Both sitting cross legged, watching Bass chase a fly.

This is how Callie found the friends when she returned home from work. The blondes were laughing hysterically at a joke one of them had made and didn't notice the latina's arrival. Callie observed them for a while. Well she mostly observed Arizona. She crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against the door frame. She always found the blonde breathtaking when she was in her most natural form. No make up and fancy clothing. Just Arizona.

Bass running up to her at full speed shook her out of her day dream and immediately alerted the women on the ground to her presence. "Calliope!"

Arizona stumbled a bit when she got up but was glad when Callie's strong arms was there to catch her. She threw her arms around the latina's neck and kissed her deeply.

"I missed you so much."

"Hmm, I missed you too," Callie eyed the blonde, making sure that she wasn't too drunk, before she let her go. "So, you had fun with Teddy? Hey Teds."

"We may have had the whole bottle," Arizona said sheepishly while Teddy only grunted and tried to get up. Callie reached out to help her too.

"That's okay love. You were having fun." Callie kissed the side of Arizona's head while still keeping an eye on the other wobbly blonde.

"When is someone going to call me love?" Teddy asked out of the blue.

"You'll meet your Calliope. Just not my Calliope because then I'd hit you with a brick. So no, she's mine." Arizona started giggling when she softly patted Callie's breasts with her hand.

"Okay! Let's get you to bed shall we?"

With great effort, Callie managed to get both women up the stairs and directed Arizona to their bedroom. She slowly took Teddy to the guest bedroom and when the other woman simply fell onto the bed, she threw a light blanket over her. She went to the kitchen to get two glasses of water and placed one on Teddy's bedside table.

When the brunette entered the bedroom she shared with her future wife, she found the blonde lying on her back in only her underwear. No bra. She placed the water on the table and moved the blonde hair that was hiding the blondes face. To her surprise, the blonde was still awake.

"I was going to give you sexy time tonight. All kinds of sexy..." Arizona had a cute smile on her face as she grabbed the hand in her hair and kissed it. "I'm afraid I might pass out half way through though."

"That's okay sweetheart," Arizona drunkenly fell in love with the softness in the brunette's voice. "Do you want a shirt?"

"No. And you don't need one either. So take it off and take me to bed!"

Callie smiled again. In fact, she hasn't stopped smiling since she returned from work. Her wife, future wife, was super adorable.

"I was even going to order pizza," the blonde mumbled sleepily as she snuggled into the warm body beside her.

"I picked up pizza on the way home."

"I always knew I kept you around for a reason," Arizona sighed, palming one of the brunette's breasts.

"Here I thought it's because you love me."

"Oh but I do. You're everything."

Callie listened to the blondes breathing even out and kissed the top of her head. "I love you Arizona."

* * *

**AN2:** A little chapter with a little fluff. I've been watching Rizzoli &amp; Isles and I couldn't resist "borrowing" Bass's name.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Shondaland.

**AN:** I know, I know. It's been years and I am so sorry about that. The last few months have been a bit rough. A mini thesis paper, new girlfriend, hospital visit and a bit of laziness. But I'm back now. I really hope everyone is still there? So this chapter – I'll be trying to get everyone back into the groove while also moving the story along. I know I've been M.I.A for a very long time, so please let me know whether or not you want me to continue. Feel free to leave a review or PM me. Please also remember that I do not have anyone proofreading my work, so any mistakes that are picked are all mine. Okay, off we go :D

* * *

**Chapter 23**

Callie let out a deep sigh of relief as she closed her laptop, stretching her arms above her head. She had finally sent the last chapter to Mark. Now it just needed the finishing touches. The past few months have been stressful with trying to get the book finished as well as planning the wedding.

The wedding was now only three weeks away. The venue was sorted. Flowers, check. Dresses, check. The next three weeks just had to fly by and she would be Mrs Calliope Robbins. The thought made Callie smile to herself when she thought of her future wife who was no doubt still fast asleep in the master bedroom.

Arizona had come home in the early hours of the morning after pulling a double shift at the hospital. The blonde simply took off her clothes and fell into the bed wrapped around her sleeping fiancé. Callie woke up earlier – 'at the butt crack of dawn' she thought – to send the final chapter off to Mark. The clock in the home office told her that it was now 8 am.

Deciding that it was time to wake her sleeping blonde beauty, she stepped into the kitchen to pour some coffee as a peace offering in case her awakening was not received very well. When she entered the bedroom, Arizona was lying flat on her stomach. The sheet was covering only the lower half of her body and her tank top had ridden up, exposing the perfect dip the blonde's back made.

Callie stood watching the blonde sleep peacefully for a while before placing the coffee on the bedside table and removing the sheet completely, exposing the pink boy shorts that the blonde wore to bed. Arizona stirred when cool air suddenly hit the back of her legs and moved her head to rest beside her pillow but didn't wake up.

After making sure her hands wasn't cold, Callie ran her fingertips along the blonde's spine, smiling at the goose bumps she left in her wake. She bent over to follow her fingers trail with her lips, leaving deliberately slow kisses while her free hand softly caressed the blonde's thighs.

"It can't be morning yet…" the blonde moaned into the pillow, enjoying the feel of her fiancé's lips on her. "I just came to bed."

"It's after eight," Callie continued her ministrations. "If you're not too tired, I thought I could take you out for breakfast."

"Why can't we just stay here?" the blonde asked when she turned over, pulling the latina half on top of her.

"Whatever you want love," Callie placed a slow kiss on the blonde's lips with several pecks afterwards. "Good morning."

"Mhmmm, good morning," another kiss. "What's got you in such a good mood?"

Callie sat up, indicating that the blonde do the same, and handed her the coffee. "I'm just about finished with the book," she smiled. "Mark just has to tweak the final chapter and then we need to find someone to design the cover. That should be painless."

"Homestretch! Yaaay!" Arizona clapped her hands excitedly. "You know what that means right?"

"That you'll be my wife soon?"

At this the blonde playfully slapped the latina's shoulder. "Oh boo Calliope! You were supposed to say no and then I would have said that," she stuck out a pouting lip to make her point.

"Okay, ow!" Callie said rubbing her 'bruised' shoulder. "So I stole your thunder huh?" she asked with a smile on her face, remembering the day she proposed after the blonde had jumped ahead of her. Her smile faltered when she remembered the circumstances under which the blonde had proposed. In a hospital bed after being shot.

"What's wrong? You're making a face," the blonde said concerned.

"Nothing," the brunette answered honestly. "Just thinking about the last couple of months and how lucky I am to have this."

Arizona didn't say anything. Instead, she pulled the brunette into her arms and kissed the top of her head, softly murmuring 'I love you'.

After a few minutes of enjoying each other's embrace, Callie lifted her head. "So are we going or staying?"

"I would actually be nice to get out for a little bit," Arizona said after a moment's thought. "Where's Will?"

It turns out that the King Charles Spaniel Callie bought two months earlier, did not always respond to the name Bass but came running when Aria called him Will. He's been Will ever since.

"He's chasing his tail outside or something," Callie answered. "He's already had breakfast, in case you're wondering if I let your boy starve again."

"You're such a good human mommy to the doggy baby," Arizona cooed.

"Seriously, stop it. It's weird when you do that," Callie said with a straight face.

"You love it!" The blonde jumped off the bed and literally bounced into the bathroom. She switched on the shower before emptying her bladder. Callie watched her every move. "That's what's weird. You watching me pee!"

"Why is that weird?" the brunette asked when she finally entered the bathroom, getting undressed on the way.

"It just is," Arizona pouted as she did the same.

"Whatever," Callie said while shredding her underwear. "You got room in there for one more?"

"What if I said no?" the blonde asked in a teasing tone, trailing a finger between the latina's exposed breasts.

"That would have been a shame," Callie slowly backed the blonde into the shower, careful not to let her slip.

"You're always invited."

* * *

"When did you say your parents are getting in?"

"They haven't confirmed their flight details yet but mama said she wants to be here at least a week before the wedding."

The pair was sitting at the bookstore that became their spot, after they first ran into each other there. There was a comfortable silence resting between them. Arizona was reading through a journal she had found. Callie was making random notes in her red book when she realised Arizona's parents would be staying with them.

"Okay. Please just warn me? The spare bedroom looks like someone died in there."

"When did you become the dramatic one?" Arizona laughed and reached for the brunette's outstretched hand. Her fingers started playing with the engagement ring she found there. A new habit, she noted. "Also, I can fix up the room."

"I guess," Callie shrugged, ignoring the dramatic comment. "I just have a lot less to do right now with the book being finished and all. You still have a schedule filled with surgeries."

"Don't ever change," the blonde whispered, only elaborating when Callie gave her a questioning look. "You're always so considerate…"

"That's how it works love," Callie squeezed the blonde's hand before finishing off her coffee. "Besides, you'll be taking some time off to join me on my book tour when we're supposed to be on our honeymoon remember?"

Callie's book tour has been set up to start a week after the wedding. Leaving them with just a week to really enjoy their honeymoon in Spain before heading to New York for the book launch. Arizona decided to take enough leave in order to join her wife for most of the book tour that will follow the launch.

"That won't be an effort. I'll enjoy watching my wife work. Watching everyone drool over you, knowing I'll be taking you home with me every night," the blonde smirked.

"Only you can make a book tour into something sexy and exciting."

"Of course," the smirk on the blonde's face was ever-present. "What time do you have to meet Mark?"

"We never really decided on a time. I just said I'd stop by. Why?"

"I just wanted to know how long I'd still have you to myself…" Arizona smiled and winked at the same time. The action alone would have looked weird on someone else but with those dimples, who could resist?

"I like the sound of that," Callie had a pensive look on her face as she flipped Arizona's hand to link their fingers on the table. "How about this? Why don't you come with me to the office? It shouldn't be long. Thirty minutes tops. Then we can go back home, take a bath…"

The suggestive look on her fiancés face was enough for Arizona to ask for the cheque in order to get their day moving along. Nothing sounded better than spending her off day with her future wife and right now the only thing standing between her and a naked latina was Mark Sloan.

The pair made their way to Seattle Independent and quickly found themselves walking into Sloan's office. "Torres! Right on time!" He gestured for the couple to sit down on the couch in the far left corner of his office. "Robbins. Always a pleasure."

"Likewise," the blonde gave Mark a warm smile, which widened when Callie squeezed her thigh.

"So..?" Callie decided to get the conversation moving.

"I've lined up the best designer around, who is very eager to start working with you. I told her about the ideas you have for the cover and she likes them. Just wants to meet with you herself. Which is why your timing is so perfect because she's in the building right now."

"Okay. Then I guess we should go meet her," there goes my thirty minutes she thought.

"Great!" Mark clapped his hands in excitement. "Let's go." He gestured for them to follow him out of his office and down the passage.

"Wait, where is she?" Callie asked when she noticed they were heading in the direction of her own office.

"Since she'll be here for the better part of a month, I gave her the empty office next to yours," Mark missed the eye roll from Callie.

When they entered the office next to Callie's, they immediately spotted a woman with long honey blonde hair with her back to the door. She was wearing a tight black skirt with a white shirt tucked into it. The stilettos she wore made her look almost athletic.

Callie felt an elbow hit her in the ribs and gasped from the sudden impact. She looked over to Arizona with a questioning look on her face. The blonde simply narrowed her eyes, silently telling the brunette that she saw her checking out the new chick.

The noise behind her made the blonde in the office turn around. Her eyes immediately fell on Callie, giving her a bright smile. Arizona's hackles rose.

"Hay…" Mark's cell phone ringing interrupted his almost introduction. "I'm sorry I have to take this. You ladies have fun." He winked and left the three ladies alone to stare at each other.

"Hayley Sande," the blonde with the light green eyes stuck her hand out for Callie to shake. "You must be Calliope?"

"Callie Torres," firm handshake. The pair held the handshake until Arizona cleared her throat, shaking Callie out of her apparent daze immediately. "This is my fiancé, Arizona Robbins."

"Why does that name sound so familiar? Its great meeting you both," Hayley said without missing a beat.

"She's a doctor, maybe you've read about her?" Callie offered with a proud smile.

"I do read a lot of medical journals. Maybe," Hayley shrugged. "So Callie, I'm so excited to be working with you," the blonde squealed once she returned her attention back to the striking brunette.

"So am I," and by the heat radiating off the blonde doctor beside her, Callie Torres was also in trouble.

* * *

**AN2: **Okay, that seems like a good place to end it. Let me just say, NO ONE IS CHEATING. So to continue or not to continue?


	24. Chapter 24

Every single one of you are so so awesome right now. Thank you for all the positive reviews. I'm so happy to know there's still so much interest in this story. It's really great. About Hayley – I didn't want to use Lauren's name because the thought of her makes me want to throw up. I imagine that I'm not the only one? So no Lauren. Hayley's storyline will be short lived. She'll be here for another two or three chapters. How awesome was last night's episode! #MaggieFierce

As usual, mistakes are my own. Happy reading.

* * *

**Chapter 24**

Callie sighed contently when Arizona gently leaned against her in the bathtub. The blonde had been quiet since their meeting with Hayley but the latina knew not to push.

After their brief encounter with the other blonde, Callie quickly decided to put the rest of their plans in motion and took the blonde home. She was glad that the blonde didn't deny her when she asked her join her in the bath. She sighed again and hugged the blonde closer to her between her legs.

Arizona on the other hand was conflicted. She knew her fiancé wondered about her sudden weird behaviour and honestly, so did she. It wasn't that she didn't trust Callie. No, trusting Callie was something she did blindly. She knew that Callie would never do anything to jeopardise their relationship. It was the way that woman looked at her. That didn't sit well with her.

She was brought out of her thoughts with a soft kiss to her temple followed by Callie's soft voice, "What's going on in that head of yours?"

"Nothing…" last dodging effort.

"Arizona…"

The blonde only sighed and turned her neck to allow the brunette's lips more access when she started kissing her neck. "Callie, stop. If you want me to talk, you're going to have to stop doing that. At least for a while."

The brunette stopped instantly, wanting to know what was on the blonde's mind. She moved her hands to caress the blonde's stomach and patiently waited for her to gather her thoughts.

"It's just…" the blonde started with a sigh. "I didn't like the way she was looking at you. And for a minute…" the blonde suddenly stopped herself.

"What love?"

"For a minute," the blonde continued in a whisper, "For a minute I thought you were looking back."

Callie closed her eyes tightly and thought of the two ways she could handle this. She could get angry, lash out at the blonde or they could talk it through. She quickly decided they would do the latter.

"Arizona…" the sound of Callie's soft voice made Arizona whimper. "Yes, she was looking at me and I was looking at her. And while I really don't know what her intentions are, baby, I only have eyes for you. Please tell me you know this."

"I know," came the blonde's answer with no hesitation. "I don't know why I'm acting like this."

"You're not having cold feet are you?"

"No Calliope, that's not it. I promise."

"Good. Because it would kinda suck of you were. As for Hayley, I'll handle her," the brunette felt like she was done talking. She needed to show Arizona how much she loves her. That she was only woman for her. She slowly trailed her hands up the blonde's stomach and cupped her breasts while she started placing open mouthed kisses on her neck making the blonde moan.

"I love you," she whispered between kisses.

"I love you too," the blonde replied with a whimper.

"Everything about you," the brunette continued. "I want you. Only you." She gently pushed the blonde's head forward and started kissing her shoulders while her hands continued caressing the soft mounds they held.

"God Calliope…"

"I wake up in the morning with a smile on my face when I see you sleeping beside me. You have this peaceful look on your face and I know that I want to see it every day for the rest of my life," she gently bit down on the blonde's left shoulder, smiling when she hissed in pleasure.

"You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen," she continued. "And ever will," she slowly moved her right hand between Arizona's thighs gently nudging them apart.

"And it's not just your physical beauty," she started stroking the blonde's clit. "No, you have such a beautiful soul my love." She entered her with one finger.

"Fuck…" Arizona's left arm flew up and she gripped the brunettes head as pleasure went through her body.

"I love you so much," Callie breathed into her fiancés neck as she added another finger and slowly started pumping them in and out.

"I love… you too. Baby…" the blonde's breathing was laboured and she knew she wasn't going to last long. She lifted her hips slightly with every thrust the brunette gave and turned her head to roughly kiss the brunette.

She whimpered and felt herself starting to clench around the talented long fingers inside her when Callie started stroking her clit again and rolled her nipple between her thumb and forefinger.

When she finally came undone, she whimpered loudly into the brunette's mouth and tugged her hair. She knew it had to be painful but in the moment, she didn't care. Callie softly stroked her for a moment before removing herself, placing a lingering kiss on the blonde's neck when she moaned at the loss.

"The water is getting cold," she whispered when she was sure Arizona had caught her breath.

"Yeah but this is so nice."

"It is but we'll get wrinkly."

"We wouldn't want that, now would we?" the blonde sat forward allowing Callie to get out before taking her outstretched hand and standing up on shaking legs.

"We're good right?" the brunette asked soft after she wrapped the blonde up in a soft towel.

"Of course," she softly kissed the brunette's nose. "I'm sorry."

"There's no need to apologise love."

After they pair had gotten dressed after their bath, they ordered pizza and went straight to bed and made love for the rest of the night. They finally fell asleep in the early hours of the morning, completely exhausted.

Both women left the house early the next morning with promises to see each other for lunch. Callie would get their lunch at their favourite spot and they would have a picnic in the blonde's office. But first she had to get through this somewhat painful meeting with Hayley.

"So, what do you think?" Hayley asked with hopeful eyes bringing Callie out of her daydream.

"Oh, it's fine," she replied softly.

"You barely even looked at the design Calliope," Callie cringed at the use of her full name from the other woman. "Also, you look tired. Did you get enough sleep?" Okay, she was flirting.

"Arizona and I stayed up late. And its Callie," the brunette's tone was slightly annoyed.

"Oh," was all Hayley said on the matter. "So, the design. Would you like to see some more stuff?"

Callie looked at the design for the book's cover in front of her. It was a map that had a red line between two continents and two women holding hands at the beach. She liked it but left like something was missing.

"It's pretty good but I feel like something's missing."

"Like what?" Callie tensed when the blonde walked around her desk and perched herself on the edge of her desk. The slit in her skirt fell open, exposing a creamy white upper thigh.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you mean?" Hayley leaned toward Callie and rested her hand right next to Callie's on the desk. She wasn't going to hide her attraction toward the brunette.

Callie stood up from the desk rather quickly, causing the other woman to half lose her balance and fall forward forcing Callie to catch her before she could tumble to the ground. She saw Hayley staring at her lips and moved around the desk to put some distance between them.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me," Hayley said sincerely.

Callie closed her eyes tightly, knowing she would have to nip this in the bud sooner than later. "I think you knew what you were doing," she started slowly. "And it's not going to work. Just so you know."

"You're a beautiful woman Callie Torres," Hayley smiled and once again started to invade Callie's space. "It's such a pity," she slowly stood on her toes and placed a soft kiss on the brunette's cheek.

"I think we're done here," Callie said through clenched teeth.

Hayley smiled softly and started backing out of the office. "I'll have the revised design for you tomorrow." And with that she was gone.

Callie roughly wiped her cheek with a wet wipe and rushed out of the office. She drove the short distance to the house she shared with Arizona and ripped off the shirt she was wearing because it smelled like Hayley's perfume. That's how close she was to her. She threw it in the hamper before jumping into the shower, eager to get the smell off of her. She put on a clean shirt and headed to the hospital.

At the hospital, Arizona and Teddy sat in the attending's lounge, both exhausted from a marathon surgery they had just completed. Teddy looked over to the blue eyed blonde who had her eyes closed with her head resting at the back of the couch.

"You might want to undo that braid," she said with a smirk on her face.

Arizona quickly realised the reason she had her hair down in the first place. Callie had left a large hickey on the side of her neck last night. A blush covered as she smiled softly and started undoing her braid.

"So I'm guessing you had a good night?"

"You have no idea. Calliope is just…"

"Oh no," Teddy quickly interrupted the blonde. "That wasn't me asking for details. I was commenting on your relaxed state."

"I do feel pretty relaxed," the blonde sighed. "I still don't know how I got so lucky."

"Ya know she's pretty lucky too."

"I know," Arizona said with a smile but sighed soon after. "Do I overreact sometimes?" she asked suddenly.

"Don't we all?" Teddy laughed. "Why do you ask? Was the hickey make-up sex?"

"No," another sigh. "It was more like 'reassure Arizona that you're crazy about her' sex."

"Okay, explain please."

"Callie's book is just about finished. Her publisher got the 'best illustrator'" the blonde made air quotes with an annoyed expression on her face, "to illustrate the cover of the book. Of course she's blonde and pretty much perfect."

"You don't think Callie would cheat on you, do you?"

"Of course not Theodora. Just… you should see the way she looks at Calliope. Like she's a piece of meat."

"Don't tell me that Callie noticed?"

"Oh she noticed."

"No!" Teddy was mocking the blonde now.

"Screw you Teddy!" the blonde got up from the couch and quickly moved to leave the lounge. Teddy was hot on her heels. She was once getting upset over this woman and she did not know why.

"Come on Az, I was just kidding. Stop making me chase you."

Arizona stopped at the elevator and pulled her cell phone from her pocket when it vibrated. It was a message from Callie telling her that she was in the lobby of the hospital.

"Teddy," she sighed. Why was she sighing so much today? "I'm sorry okay. I don't know what's going on with me. I'm a bit crazy."

"You love her, so you're afraid of losing her. I get it. She gets it. Look on the bright side. She obviously loves reassuring you of her love. So much so that the whole hospital know about the poundcake you had last night."

"You're just jealous," Arizona stuck out her tongue at the smirking dark blonde woman. "I've got to go meet her."

"Have fun!"

Arizona wheeled into the lobby and spotted her fiancé instantly. She smiled as she approached the brunette who had her back to her. "Hello pretty lady," she whispered in her ear.

Callie turned around, smiled brightly and leaned in for a brief kiss. "Hey."

"I thought you were going to bring lunch," Arizona frowned when she saw that he brunette was empty handed.

"I forgot," the brunette shrugged. "Can you leave for a little bit?"

"Sure," the blonde frowned and checked her watch. "We can't go very far though, in case I get paged."

"That's okay," Callie hurriedly took the blonde's hand and literally dragged her to the pub across the street.

Arizona kept quiet the entire walk but soon noticed that the brunette had changed her shirt. She was wearing her favourite shirt when she left the house this morning. "Did you mess on your shirt again?"

"No, why?" the brunette asked as they sat down.

"You're wearing a different shirt than this morning. I know this because your cleavage was amazing in the previous shirt."

"It smelled like her," Callie said quietly, looking down at her hands.

"Excuse me?" Arizona said with a slightly high pitched voice.

The waitress decided to come that moment to take their orders but Callie held up a hand and said, "Give us a minute," when she was gone Callie noticed the blonde was getting up from the table. "Where are you going?"

"We're leaving, because I feel like we're about to get into a fight and I'm not doing that here," the blonde answered quickly.

"Come on," Callie knew that Arizona was right, so she took her hand and led her to the bathroom.

"Okay. Talk," was all the blonde said as she folded her hands across her chest.

"Hayley got into my personal space and tried to kiss me and ended up kissing my cheek but I dismissed her quickly. She won't ever do it again. I'll approve the cover tomorrow and kick her out on her ass straight after," Callie closed her eyes after her hurried explanation and waited for the blonde to respond.

"I'm going to kill her. Who the hell does she think she is?!" Callie quickly stopped the blonde who was moving to get past her. "Get out of my way Calliope."

"Hey now," the brunette placed her hands on the blonde's hips and leaned forward to kiss her forehead. "She's not worth it," she whispered against her forehead and felt the blonde deflate a little.

"I just don't like that she had her lips on you."

"I know love. I washed it off immediately if that makes you feel better," she felt the blonde nod her head yes. "And if she tries it again, I'll kick her ass myself. After I called you to watch." This got a giggle from the blonde.

"So I'm the crazy one in this relationship?"

"Just today," she placed another kiss on the blonde's forehead. "Tomorrow, I'll be the crazy one."

* * *

So? Good?


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Shondaland.

**AN: **I'm not even going to attempt to sell you some sob story about how my laptop broke… If you'll still have me – here I am. A tiny time jump, to get the story moving. I'm working on the wedding chapter. I've put another note at the end of the chapter AND I'll REALLY try to update regularly this time J

* * *

**Chapter 25**

"Promise me…" Arizona panted as she rested her cheek on the side of the table, "promise me that it'll always be this good".

The blonde felt the warmth of Callie's body rest against her back as she tried to regain the function in her leg. "I promise love," Callie placed a soft kiss on the blonde's neck as she softly rubbed her arms.

The latina had spontaneously attacked the blonde while she was cleaning the kitchen. The yoga pants she was wearing looked very inviting and she was more than willing to spread her legs when Callie pinned her against the table from behind. Without taking off a stitch of clothing, the blonde came hard against her fiances fingers as she plunged into her from behind.

"I'm not complaining, but what brought on?"

"You just looked too good not to eat," Arizona could hear the smile in her fiances voice.

"Again, I'm not complaining."

When the blonde eventually regained all the function back in her legs, she turned around and wrapped her arms around the latina's neck, giving her a loving kiss that quickly turned heated.

It was ten days till the wedding and everything was ready. The flowers, venue, dresses, honeymoon. Now, the couple to had to wait it out for the next ten days.

"I have to change before we leave," Arizona panted when they finally parted. "Addison won't be happy if we're late".

The brunette smiled before reluctantly letting go of the blonde and watching her leave the kitchen. Addison had run blood tests a few days ago and had called to let them know that Callie was ovulating normally. Or as normal as her body would allow. She had been using the medication prescribed to her religiously and it seemed to have paid off.

"Okay! I'm ready," the blonde energizer bunny bouncing down the stairs shook the Latina out of her thoughts.

The couple made their way to the hospital and was quickly ushered into Addison's office. The red head entered not long after the couple sat down and placed a stack of papers on the table in front of them.

"What's this?" Callie asked anxiously.

"That,' the red head started, pointing at the stack of papers, "is profiles of sperm donors I thought you would want to look at."

Both Callie and Arizona sat staring at the doctor in front of them – unsure of what to do with the new bit of information that was just given to them. They had agreed to go into this appointment with little expectations. Arizona had assured the brunette that she would not be disappointed if they were not ready to take further steps to start a family.

Up until now, they had not even discussed when they would be doing the insemination, even if Callie was ovulating and her body was ready. Of course they had spent some time talking about the kind of features the donor should have. They had agreed that the donor should have similar features to Arizona because Callie's Latina genes may be dominating.

Most of their discussions were up in the air though – as they were not sure if they would be able to take this step before they get married. The room was filed with silence before it was broken by Arizona.

"So we're ready? She's ready?" There was no mistaking the excitement in her voice.

"Yes," Addison replied simply, as she smiled at her friends in front of her. Arizona was smiling so hard, her dimples looked deeper and Callie… well Callie looked more shocked.

"How soon after we've chosen a donor can we try?" Arizona was eager to start the process. Even if she was reluctant at first, she couldn't wait to see Callie pregnant.

"Well we can discuss the process now and then you guys go and discuss your future baby daddy," Addison winked at the pair. "Then as soon as you've made your decision, you let me know, I call the sperm bank and we'll have Callie inseminated as soon as possible."

"This is really happening," Arizona turned her excited gaze to her mute fiancé next to her and grabbed her left hand, instantly starting to play with the ring on her finger. "What do you think love?"

"Shouldn't we wait until after we're married to do it?" Callie asked, finally breaking her silence.

"We're going to Spain for a week after the wedding and then you start your book tour, remember?" Arizona gave the brunette a look. "We won't be able to do this if we're not home."

"I know that. So why don't we wait till we get back?" Callie suggested.

"That's almost a year Calliope. I thought you wanted this…"

"Hey," Callie interrupted the blonde before she started rambling. "I want this. More than anything. But can we talk about it some more?"

"Can we at least look at the donors?" For some reason, Arizona was not convinced.

"Let's do this," Addison spoke up. "Take the papers home. Go through them and discuss what needs to be discussed. And please, do so calmly."

* * *

Later that evening, after dinner, Arizona had gone to take a shower alone. Very little was said between the two women since leaving Addison's office that afternoon. The blonde surgeon had taken Will out for a walk while the Latina made their dinner. She took the time to think about their exchange in Addison's office and couldn't help but wonder of Callie changed her mind about them having a child together. She had come to the conclusion that the only way to find out what was happening was to demand that Callie be straight with her.

The blonde entered the bedroom to find her fiancé sitting up against the headboard with the donor's files in her lap."I'm making a list of the ones that I like. To make it easier, why don't you do the same and then we compare our lists?"

When she received no answer she looked up to find Arizona staring at her with an unreadable expression on her face.

"Babe?"

"I thought…'"

"That I didn't want this anymore?"

"Well… Yeah?" Arizona looked down at her feet, suddenly feeling very exposed even though she was wearing clothes.

Callie gently moved the papers to the other side of the bed and walked over to where Arizona was still inspecting her feet. When Callie's black nail polished toes came into her vision, she looked up to find Callie smiling at her.

"I know that I didn't exactly thrilled when Addy said we're good to go. But baby," Callie cupped the blondes face with both her hands to make sure they maintained eye contact. "I want to have babies with you, so badly."

The blondes body deflated instantly and she leaned forward to capture the brunette's lips in a heated kiss.

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear that," the blonde squealed when Callie gripped her thighs and lifted her, carrying her to the bed a few footsteps away.

The couple kissed leisurely with their hands roaming over very piece of exposed skin they could find until Callie tangled their legs together and rested her head in the palm of her hand to stare at the beautiful woman laying underneath her that she would soon be calling her wife.

"We'll have to talk about the logistics of it all," Callie maintained contact by gently running her free hand over the length of the blonde's body.

"Yes, we do," she moved the hair behind the brunette's ear that had fallen out of her ponytail during their kissing activity. "I know we'll have to adjust to being married first and you'll be doing the book tour but I don't want to wait years to start our family Calliope."

"I know, but what if it doesn't take the first time? If we do it before we get married, we'll probably only know for sure while we're on our honeymoon or while I'm out working. What if…"

"I know love," Arizona interrupted quickly. "Can we at least try? Please?" She repeated her pleas by kissing the latina's jaw to punctuate every word.

"I'll be very pregnant once we finally come home if it works," the brunette all but moaned.

"You'll still be sexy as hell and I'll want you every. Single. Day," She didn't know how it happened but Callie soon found herself on her back with Arizona wiggling herself between her legs, kissing her neck.

"I can't…" she tried to push the blonde off of her. "Fuck…" she moaned again gripping the blonde's ass. "God Arizona, I can't think straight while you're doing that."

The blonde stopped her actions but didn't move from her spot between her fiancés legs. She gave her a dimpled smile before asking, "So are trying? Are we? Are we?"

"I don't know how anyone says no that face," was the latina's answer.

"I love you so much Calliope Torres. Or should I start practicing Robbins?"

"Robbins sounds perfect," the pair grinned at each other and got lost in each other for another few minutes before the Latina stopped the blonde's hand from entering her panties.

"I swear to God if you stop me one more time I'll tie you up," the blonde huffed in frustration.

"You promise?" Callie had a playful twinkle in her eye that made the blonde lean in to kiss her again but a hand on her chest stopped her. Again.

"Calliope!"

"Is this what our kid is going to sound like?" Callie joked.

"You're no fair," Callie immediately decided that yes, this is what their child will sound like when they're pouting about not getting their way.

"I thought you wanted to look at the donors? Maybe at least narrow it down to about five?" Callie couldn't help but chuckle at the adorable face Arizona was still making. "I promise you can do what ever you want to me once we're done."

"Fine," the blonde let out an exaggerated sigh. "You better make good on your promise," she mumbled while she untangled herself from the brunette to pick up the stack of papers on the side of the bed.

For the next 20 minutes the couple sat reading through the papers, making notes as they went along, then placing the ones they were done with at the foot of the bed.

"Okay, you done?" Callie asked when she finished looking through the last donor profile.

"Yip. Show me yours and I'll show you mine," they exchanged lists and Callie let out a frustrated sigh. "What?" Arizona wanted to know.

"You only picked two," the Latina pointed out.

"That's because I only liked two of them," she shrugged.

The Latina gave her an incredulous look and started reading the two profiles that Latina had picked. A relieved smile crept up on her face when she noticed that she had those two profiles on her list. That, she thought, was a good sign.

"I tell you what," Callie started. "Why don't we scrap the others on my list and then discuss the two we have in common? Strengths and weaknesses." She knew the blonde must have had reasons for choosing those specific profiles.

"Okay," a quick kiss. "Let's start with this one. White male, blue eyes, honey blonde hair. No major illnesses in the family. Allergic to fur. Comes from a military family. Currently a lieutenant in the army."

"The second one," she continued. "White male, brown eyes, light brown hair. Although his mother has had a heart attack, there's been no other appearance of heart disease in the family. Both parents are lawyers but our guy became a doctor. Currently works at a hospital in Canada."

"I like the first guy," Callie said after a few seconds.

"Why?"

"Because he's you," she answered simply.

"Callie," the blonde sighed. "You don't have to do that. You don't have to choose the guy you think I'll choose. You're already giving up the Torres name to become a Robbins. For me. You can't… why are you smiling?"

"Because for such a brilliant surgeon you can be such an idiot sometimes," Callie laughed before she quickly sobered. "Yes I'm doing this for you. But," she raised her finger in the air to silence the blonde who was ready to protest. "I've been waiting this. For you, for so so long Arizona. I want to give you the world. And taking the Robbins name… I thought we've talked about it. I want the family name to carried into future generations. And I want my child, our child to have the Robbins name."

Arizona covered her face with her hands as she let out an unexpected sob and quickly wiped her face when Callie tried to take her hands.

"Please don't cry," the Latina pleaded. "I want our baby to look like both its mothers. The fact that the sperm donor has similar values to my wonderful wife, is just a bonus."

Arizona crawled into Callie's lap and buried her face in the brunette's neck, breathing deeply. Callie held her close, knowing that she would speak once she's ready.

And when she was, she whispered softly, "I have no idea how I got so lucky. I must have done something right." She placed a soft kiss on the brunette's neck before continuing. "You called me your wife…"

"Well, I might as well start practicing Mrs Robbins," Callie shrugged.

"So, the first one?"

"The first one," Callie confirmed.

"I also remember you promising me a little something something," the blonde said seductively.

Callie pulled her down for a kiss and the couple spent the rest of the night worshiping each other's bodies well into the early hours of the morning. Arizona was the first one to wake up when she felt the sun in her face and cold air on her back. Of course Callie was hogging the blankets. She slowly traced the latina's jaw and smiled when she heard her mumble, "Its morning already?"

"Yes love," there was a loving smile on the blondes face that quickly wiped off and replaced with shock when the brunette jumped up and started throwing their clothes from the previous evening, seemingly looking for something. "What are you doing?"

Without answering Callie found what she was looking for, her phone, and quickly brought it to her ear after pressing a few buttons. She walked off into the bathroom and came back into the room as her telephone conversation came to an end. "Okay great, we'll wait for your call."

"What was that?" the blonde asked when the brunette snuggled up against her once again.

"Addison," Callie said while trying to get comfortable. "She's going to make a few calls to get the stuff and then she's going to let us know later."

"Okay. When does she think we'll be able to go see her?"

"Tomorrow, if everything works out," Callie said laying a kiss on the blondes neck. "What time do you have to be at work?"

"In about two hours," the blonde moaned when her brain caught up to what her fiancé was planning.

After another round of lovemaking, Arizona had to get ready to go to work while Callie made breakfast. Addison called while the blonde was getting ready to inform them that they could do the insemination the very next day. Before the blonde headed off to work they agreed to give it a try.

This is how they found themselves in a procedure room at the hospital at 1pm the next day. Addison and a nurse was buzzing around the room trying to get everything ready for the procedure. "Okay, are we ready?" the red head asked.

Callie was laying on her back with her legs spread, bent at the knee. Addison had exposed her lower half and prepared her work area. Arizona held Callie's hand between both of her own and placed her lips against the back of their joint hands. They looked into each other's eyes, both knowing that this step could change their lives forever.

After another beat, Callie eventually answered,

"We're ready."

* * *

**AN: **Okay! We'll stop there. I didn't want to get into the nitty gritty of the whole process, mainly because I have no idea what must happen. The next chapter will be the wedding. I know I've been gone for quite some time, so don't hesitate to tell me if ya'll think that I should just quit while I'm ahead – because this actually made a great ending. Let me know? Post a review, send me a PM or kik (LJ_littlegun).


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Shondaland.

**AN: **Sara Ramirez broke my heart. I won't say much about her departure – but Calliope Torres deserved a better send-off. I'm happy to have been able to watch her character grow over the last ten years. She's taught me so much. There's a few things that I'm grateful for; Callie is alive, Arizona is alive and the episode ended with them embracing even though they were saying goodbye. I'm sad and probably won't watch GA for a while but I won't stop writing them happy.

Thank you for all the positive feedback everyone. There was a guest reviewer (you didn't leave your name), you made a suggestion… You had a valid point, so I've incorporated that suggestion. Thanks. Wedding time!

* * *

**Chapter 26**

It was a beautiful day in Seattle. It was slightly overcast but the weather man promised that it would not rain.

_And it better not, _Arizona thought as she stared out the window of the room she was getting dressed in. The wedding was in less than an hour. From where she stood, she could see the aisle that was set up at the top of the hill, a white carpet with red roses lining the chairs.

The sun was occasionally peeking through the clouds and the high trees surrounding the spot where they would get married later. It gave it the perfect, romantic forest, fairytail like feeling. Caterers, Addison, Teddy and Barbara was bustling around putting small finishing touches on the venue.

It was almost time. In less than an hour she would make the woman of her dreams her wife. WIFE. And no matter what she did, she couldn't wipe the big grin off of her face. Her wife. She wondered how Calliope was feeling. The brunette had expressed some sadness at the fact that her mother would not be sharing this day with them.

Yes, Timothy wouldn't be there either and that made her sad. But Arizona could not begin to imagine how Callie must be feeling. Which is why she was hoping that the gift she had sent over to Callie's room would at least help with the sadness. Even if was just a little bit.

"You look beautiful," her father's voice brought her out of her thoughts and back to reality. Daniel was leaning against the door frame, dressed neatly in his uniform. Ready to walk his little girl down the aisle.

"Thank you, daddy. You look very dapper yourself," she smiled at him before checking herself in the mirror one more time.

Daniel came up behind his only daughter and put his hands on her shoulders. When their eyes met in the mirror, he smiled, "Are you ready to do this?"

Arizona smiled back and exhaled slowly. "I'm ready."

* * *

_I know you're always the one writing to me, but I figured that today is my turn. You see, when I saw you the first time I knew that somehow you would become super important to me. And you have. You, Calliope, are my everything. I know we said we wouldn't talk about it because we don't want to jinx it – but you're already such a beautiful, beautiful mother. I can't wait to see you later. To make you my wife. Mrs Robbins! I hope to see you wearing this. And please know, don't ever forget, that she's here. She's forever watching over you._

_I love you so, so much. _

_Your wife, Arizona._

Callie closed the letter her future wife had sent with a small package and wiped her face. She let out half a gasp, half a giggle when she realised that she wiped off half of her make-up as well. She opened the small box in her lap slowly, she could not control the sob that left her mouth when she saw the contents.

"Hey, hey, hey," Aria came running back into the room. She had been waiting outside the door while her sister opened the gift that the blue eyed surgeon had sent over. "What's wrong?"

"I just miss her so much," Callie sobbed holding the box close to her chest. Inside was the diamond necklace her mother wore on the day she married Carlos. Callie had no idea where Arizona had gotten it but she could not explain the feeling of pure joy, happiness and a little bit of sadness that she felt knowing that she would get to wear at her own wedding.

"I know, me too," Aria held her sister close and allowed a few of her own tears to fall as they mourned their mother. "She would kill you if she saw the mess that was your face right now though," the older Latina joked when they finally pulled apart.

The sisters shared a laugh before Callie quickly dried her face, allowing Aria to fix her make-up.

"How are you feeling? You ready for this?"

"Of course I am," Callie replied without hesitation. "Did you give this to her?"

"No. I did," came a voice from the door before Aria could answer. Carlos had been watching his daughters interact for a while but he had to interrupt as it was almost time for the wedding.

"How? I mean… when did this happen?" Even though they had overcome their past difficulties, Callie was still slightly shocked by her father's actions.

"I knew that you would be wearing that dress today and I thought what better way to round it off than with this perfect necklace? You look beautiful mija."

"You're going to make me cry again," Callie said as she stepped forward to hug her father.

"Please don't!" Aria interjected.

"Okay, okay," Carlos laughed when the hug broke. "You look lovely in your mother's dress Calliope. Both my girls look so beautiful."

Both Aria and Teddy, the bridesmaids, wore knee length red dresses with a sweetheart neckline. Their hair was loose, flowing in curls down their backs. Callie and Aria smiled at their father, happy to have him sharing this day with them.

"It's time, mija," he broke the silence that had fallen on them.

The next 30 minutes was a blur to both Callie and Arizona. Neither bride registered anything between their rooms and before their respective father's told them that it was their turn to walk down the aisle. Daniel kissed Arizona's cheek and whispered one more time how beautiful she looked before she turned her attention to the far end of the isle. Her breath hitched in her throat when saw Callie looping her arms through her father's.

The first thing Callie did when the little chapel came into view was seek out her favourite pair of blue eyes. Arizona was wearing an elegant strapless white dress with flowers in her hair. The blonde looked breath-taking and when their eyes finally locked the rest of the world faded around them.

When Callie reached the blonde they brushed their pinkies together, the smiles never leaving their faces. The minister clearing her throat broke them apart.

_"__I take you, Calliope Torres, to be my wife."_

_"__I choose you to be the one with whom I spend my life."_

_"__I love you."_

_"__I love you."_

They broke out of their bubble when the minster pronounced them newlyweds and their friends and family all cheered. Arizona slowly stepped forward, putting her right hand on her wife's cheek, softly kissing her lips to seal the deal. Callie grabbed the blondes face and kissed her back. Their lips did a familiar dance, only breaking apart when the cheering became louder.

Arizona grabbed her wife's hand and led her down the pathway toward the house, smiling all the way and ignoring her mother's instruction that they still have a reception to attend. The blonde led Callie into the first room they reached and closed the door behind them. She pulled Callie forward by her hips and held her close, slowly inhaling her scent. Callie hugged her back, lying soft kisses on the blonde's exposed neck.

"I can't believe we're finally married," the blonde said softly.

"I can't wait to start introducing myself as Mrs Robbins," Callie mumbled between kisses.

"We should get out there. Have cake and leave…"

"Not before I get to kiss my wife properly," Callie pushed the blonde toward a table standing to the side of the room and pressed her up against it. She fisted the blondes dress, trying to get to some skin. All while the two women's tongues were messaging each other.

"Calliope," it was supposed to stop her but it came out in the form of a moan, encouraging Callie to continue. "Baby, we should… we should go."

Callie groaned but knew that it they got started they would be at it all night. There was something about knowing that she was about to make love to her wife that excited her. After a few more kisses they finally broke apart and joined the rest of their friends and family for pictures, speeches and cake.

* * *

The married couple got home four hours after the wedding. They were both tired but a nervous energy hung around them as they entered the empty house. Their flight to Spain was booked for the next afternoon, giving them enough time to enjoy their wedding night and get some sleep, if any.

They agreed to take separate showers before heading to bed. Arizona didn't agree to this easily though. She kept saying that she saw slight changes to Callie's body since the insemination but Callie laughed it off, saying that it was too soon to tell if it worked. As a precaution, just in case, Callie drank non-alcoholic champagne at the wedding. Arizona wanted to share a shower with Callie but agreed when Callie said she had a special outfit that she had purchased for the night and that it would be a surprise.

This gave the blonde time to put her plan into action. She too had a special outfit hidden away somewhere. A blue negligee with lace trimmings. After a shower in the guest bathroom she lined all the surfaces in the room with candles. Battery operated ones. She drew a heart in the middle of the bed with the rose petals she had purchased and grinned at the cheesiness of it all.

The bathroom door opened just as Arizona finished surveying the heart on the bed, she tuned and gasped at the goddess that was her wife. Callie was wearing a red set of underwear. The bra showed off her ample chest wonderfully and the thong, well the thong just about covered the important bit. No words were spoken between the women as they met in the middle of the room.

Arizona gently trailed her hand down the curve of the brunette's hip and played with the waistband of the thong resting there. Callie had an intense look in her eyes while they danced across the blonde's body. Arizona stepped forward suddenly, her body collided with her wife's as she nuzzled her face into the brunette's neck, both hands cupping her well rounded ass.

Callie moaned and pushed the blonde toward the bed. When they reached the bed, she pushed the blonde into a seated position and straddled her lap. The blonde's hands never left their place as she started kneading the flesh in her hands. She trailed kisses down Callie's neck while the brunette started rocking her hips. They stayed like this for a while before Arizona kissed up to Callie's ear and whispered softly, "I want to make love to my wife."

Callie moaned loudly when she landed on her back in one swift motion with her blonde wife staring down at her. Arizona continued kissing her neck as her hands moved to cup Callie's left breast, smiling when she realise that the bra had a front clasp. Callie's hands went down to the blonde's ass and started tugging on her underwear, eager to get it off but her hand was grabbed by Arizona who brought it to her mouth to kiss her fingers.

"Let me make love to you…" she whispered before sucking a finger into her mouth. This got another moan from the Latina squirming underneath her.

The blonde took this as permission to continue her activities, and slowly lowered her head to nip at the brunette's neck once again. She sat up to straddle Callie and leaned down to palm both her heaving breasts, grinding down on her wife as her hips started moving up and down for some friction. Callie grabbed at the blonde's ass for more friction as the blonde opened the front of her bra, exposing her breasts.

She leaned down and took a nipple into her mouth and started sucking while still kneading the other one with her hand. Callie's grip tightened as she dug her nails into the flesh of the blonde's ass. She was unbelievably turned on, her underwear was soaked. Arizona took her time as she moved her mouth to the other nipple, making sure she gave both breasts equal attention before moving south.

"Arizona…" was all Callie got out before the blonde dipped her tongue into her naval. She placed her hands on the sides of the latina's stomach, where she hoped a baby would eventually start growing, and rubbed her nose against the flesh. She was overwhelmed with love for this woman and she wished that they could spend forever like this. She placed gentle kisses over the brunette's abdomen, a smile forming on her lips when Callie's hands tangled into her hair to massage her scalp. Her smile for wider when she felt a slight, barely there, push toward the panty clad center.

She looked up at Callie, who was staring down at her with anticipation in her eyes, and slowly slid her thong down her legs. She placed a kiss on the latina's foot when she slipped it off before throwing it to the side of the bed. The blonde took this opportunity to admire her wife from the foot of the bed. Callie's chest was heaving, her bottom lip was trapped between her teeth and her legs was slightly parted.

"Sexy… breathtakingly stunning," Arizona whispered when she lowered herself to kneel between the latina's legs. She placed slow, deliberate kissed on every inch of her wife's caramel thighs, she could smell how ready she was but didn't want it to end just yet. She felt Callie's hand in her hair again and looked up to see her with her eyes closed, her other hand fisting the sheet below her.

She slowly lowered her face to the brunette's center and licked the slit a few times, giggling when Callie growled and squirmed at the contact. She continued licking the slit, going lower only to dip her tongue into her opening a teasing manner.

"God baby…" Callie opened her legs wider, inviting the blonde to stake her claim.

Without wasting any more time, the blonde dipped her tongue into Callie's opening and pushed it as deep as she could. This caused the hand in her hair to tighten its grip and the brunette's hips to raise off the bed. She quickly replaced her tongue with two fingers and latched her tongue onto the latina's clit and started sucking while her fingers pumped in and out at a steady pace.

"Fuck Arizona, yes…" Callie raised her right leg over the blonde's shoulder and dug the heel into her back while bucking her hips into her wife's face. She quickly threw her left leg over the blonde's other shoulder when her thrusts became faster. "Deeper," she instructed the blonde.

Complying, the blonde abandoned the swollen clit and moved more firmly onto her knees to add strength to her thrusts. Callie grunted and moved her hips faster when she felt the blonde's mouth on her nipple. When she felt the brunette's center suck her fingers in deeper, she knew she was close and moved to cover her wife's mouth with her own.

Callie sucked the blonde's tongue deep into her mouth while her hands grabbed onto anything her hands could find. She clawed at the negligee that the blonde was still wearing and tugged at it till she heard a ripping sound. She opened the now ruined piece of clothing and palmed Arizona's creamy breast with her one hand, the other holding on to her ass. Arizona moved her thigh upwards to support her thrusts and rubbed at the latina's clit with her thumb. The force of the latina's orgasm caused the blonde to lose her balance and she fell onto her spasm-ridden wife. She continued rubbing the walls within the brunette's center as she came down from her high.

Callie was sure she blacked out, even if it was for half a minute. Her heart was beating wildly against her rib-cage. She didn't want her wife to leave her yet, so she clenched her thighs. Arizona felt this and asked, "can you take more?"

The words "yes" has barely left the latina's mouth before the fingers inside her began moving again. Arizona's forearm started burning so she devised a new plan. She stopped her slow thrusts before instructing the Latina to straddle her instead. Once they were in a comfortable position, Arizona sitting up against the headboard with Callie in her lap, she entered the brunette with three fingers and latched her mouth onto her breasts again.

"God that feels amazing baby," Callie quickly got into a rhythm as she rode her wife's fingers. It didn't take long for a second, lighter orgasm to take over her body. "Fuck!" she collapsed into her wife, her breath coming out in quick puffs onto the blonde's neck.

When Callie's breathing returned back to normal she rolled off of her wife and on to her back, groaning when the blonde's fingers left her center. Arizona slid down next to the smiling Latina and licked her fingers. "Hmm that was pretty awesome," she kissed Callie's lips softly before tangling their legs.

"Yes, it was," Callie couldn't wipe the smile off her face. She moved the hair that had fallen into the blonde's face behind her ear and placed another soft, barely there kiss on her lips. "You're finally my wife," her breath ghosted over the blonde's lips before closing the gap once again, tugging on the ruined negligee. "Turn over," she instructed once the blonde was completely naked.

Arizona turned over onto her stomach and rested her head on her folded hands, eager to find out what her wife had planned. She closed her eyes and shivered when she felt a warm mouth trail kisses down her spine. Callie kneaded her well rounded ass before she patted her hips lightly and brought her mouth to the blonde's ear whispering, "Lift…"

When the blue eyed surgeon's hips lifted off the bed, Callie curled her arm around her and entered her with two fingers. They didn't do this position very often, but when they did the blonde always came hard and fast. Callie continued with her slow thrusts, the blonde meeting her by thrusting her hips into the latina's hand, while sucking on the side of her neck.

The blonde pressed her face into the pillow that her head was resting on and let out a string of moans when the fingers inside her curled and found her g-spot. She gasped and brought her face up for air, using one of her hands to feel behind her, grabbing the first thing she found behind her. She held on to the latina's thigh, her grip tightening when her orgasm ripped through her.

As Callie slowed her fingers she lowered her body, half on the bed and half on the breathless blonde and kissed her shoulder. The blonde turned her body into her wife's and snuggled close to her. "I read somewhere that sex gets better once you're married, but I didn't believe it…"

"How about now?" Callie asked with a smirk.

"Now," the blonde bit her lip seductively. "Now I know who ever wrote that piece was not married to my wife because my wife…" she placed a light kiss on the latina's neck as she moved closer to her, "My wife just rocked my world."

"Your wife sounds pretty awesome."

"Oh she is. Definitely," neither woman could stop grinning at each other. They lay there simply staring at each other, hands roaming over every inch of skin their hands could find. It was intimate, sensual, like they were getting to know each other again. And that's how they fell asleep. Arizona's head resting on Callie's arm with her hand rubbing slow circles over her hip. The latina's finger tips tracing invisible patterns over the blonde's back.

* * *

**AN2: **I hope I did this chapter justice. Reviews are my friends. Also, be gentle... I edit my own work.


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Shondaland.

**AN: **I can't deal with what's happened in Orlando. I'm keeping all those families in my thoughts.

Sara changed her twitter bio… I have/had writers block, so this chapter is weird and sad but the story is moving.

* * *

**Chapter 27**

"We're going to have to get up and do stuff at some point…" Arizona groaned as she stretched her tired legs out in front of her, while only getting a grunt from her wife at the foot of the bed.

They were well into the second day of their honeymoon and has only left their hotel room once. After many debates on which part of Spain to visit, the couple settled on Malaga and has not regretted their decision. Of course the two hadn't done much exploring on the outside but both women could write an entire book on the other's body. Every freckle. Every tender spot. Name it, they've found it. The newlyweds had lost count of how many times they've been intimate over the last two days.

They were just recovering from yet another high, with Arizona resting against the headboard completely exposed. Callie had somehow ended up the other way around, at the foot of the bed, her head resting on the blonde's calf.

"Yeah, but I like it here…" the brunette replied after a moment of silence, her fingers softly caressing Arizona's other leg.

"As much as I'd like to stay and repeat what we just did, we do need to see the outside of this room. Everyone will want to see pictures," Arizona tried.

"I don't care," Callie sighed and lifted herself just enough to make her way to her wife, placing her body half on top of the blonde. "I like it here."

_God I love this hormone treatment… _Is what Arizona thought when Callie started kissing her neck.

"Calliope…" the voice that was meant to come out in a warning tone was more of a moan.

"Okay," Callie let out a sigh and got off of the blonde. "At least come get into the shower with me."

And with that Callie made her way to the bathroom, completely naked. Arizona's eyes followed the brunette as she made her way into the bathroom. The blonde only made a move when the glorious form she was watching disappeared behind the door.

* * *

After a long, satisfying shower, the pair finally left the room and headed off to a local restaurant for a late lunch. They found a cute place down the road from their hotel.

"What do you want to do after? There's a place down the road if you feel like dancing," Arizona suggested when the waitress left to place their orders.

"Dancing sounds good babe," Callie laced her fingers with her wife's hand and gave her a bright smile. "You look beautiful today."

"Calliope…" it never amazed the blonde how quickly, with less than ten words, her wife could make her blush. "I look the way I always look."

"And you're always beautiful," Callie lifted their joined hands to her mouth and kept it against her mouth.

"What's gotten into you?" Arizona giggled while trying to get her hand back.

"Nothing…" and held on tighter to her wife's hand. "I'm just happy." The smile on Callie's face was enough to brighten any room.

"I'm happy too love," she finally got her hand free but didn't remove it from Callie's face. She instead cupped her cheek, softly caressing the skin below her hand. "It's so awesome to finally be able to call you my wife."

The couple enjoyed their lunch, mostly talking about what they wanted to do for the rest of the week they were still in Spain before heading to New York for Callie's book launch. After lunch they took a stroll through the streets, stopping to admire the views and even taking a few pictures here and there.

Even though the sights were beautiful and this was a dream vacation, neither woman could take their eyes off each other. Arizona couldn't stop looking at her wife, who she was certain was glowing. She was sure that her wife was pregnant but she wasn't saying anything because she was afraid to get Callie's hopes up, knowing the brunette was excited.

"We should move out here," Callie's voice broke the blonde out of her thoughts.

"You really think so?"

"Yeah…" Callie's eyes moved over the little shops lining the street. "This place could be very inspiring. Perfect place to write."

"Well then we should come out here more often," Arizona moved to stand in front of Callie where she had stopped. "Or you could come alone, if it'll help your writing."

Callie placed a soft kiss on her wife's inviting lips before answering, "You know that you're more of an inspiration than anyone, thing or place else." She placed another kiss on the blonde's lips before whispering, "But you are distracting…"

"Do you want to head back to the hotel?" Arizona practically moaned.

"Baby… I thought I wore you out," Callie was more than ready to go again. Spain could wait one more day.

"I thought you knew by now that I would never," kiss… "Ever," another kiss… "Get enough of my stunning wife."

"Hmmm… that's too bad," Callie laughed when her wife's hands fell from her hips and an adorable frown appeared on her face. "I was hoping we could go to dinner before going dancing. I want to take my wife out."

"Only if you dress up," Arizona sighed, grabbing Callie's hand and dragging down the street toward their hotel.

"As long as you do too."

The women made their way back to the hotel to get dressed for their evening out. Callie instructed the blonde to get ready in the bedroom while she used the bathroom, insisting that they surprise each other with their outfits.

Thirty minutes later, the blonde was ready and waiting for her wife to emerge from the bathroom. The blonde was wearing a skin tight jean with a blue low cut top with a blazer over it. Her hair was curly, because she knew her wife secretly loved it that way.

"Arizona! Did I bring my hoop earrings?" Callie shouted from the bathroom.

"I don't think so babe. Aren't you ready yet?"

"I'm coming…" Callie came hopping out of the bathroom, still struggling with her shoe.

The brunette was wearing a tight black dress that stopped just above the knee with her hair straightened. The sight had Arizona's mouth watering.

"Calliope… you can't go out looking like that," the blonde was practically drooling as she slowly walked up to her wife. She ran her hands over the brunette's hips and bottom when she reached her.

"What? Why not?"

"Because I'll have to fight people off all night…" Arizona leaned in to kiss the brunette's neck, inhaling her perfume as her lips made contact. "…when all I want is to have you all to myself."

"Arizona…" the brunette moaned as she felt her wife's lips roam her neck.

"We could stay…" Arizona suggested while her hands moved down the brunette's legs to the hem of the dress.

"Order room service…" Callie tangled her hands in the blondes locks.

"And dance right here," the blonde's hands moved to the zipper of Callie's dress and slowly pulled it down.

"Wait," Callie stopped her. "Let me see you first," she moved away from her wife red-faced and looked at her. "You look so sexy though. Let's go out."

"Hmmm…" the blonde whined. "If you really want to go out so badly, we can still go but baby…" she moved into the brunette's personal space and lowered her voice to a whisper, "I'm so wet for you already. I'll have to change my underwear."

With that the brunette grabbed her wife by the hips and roughly pulled her forward, crashing their lips together. The kiss was frantic and rough. Both women grabbing at each other's clothing in a desperate move to get it off. Callie started moving backwards toward the bed while struggling with the zipper of the blonde's pants.

When they reached the bed, Callie threw the blonde down on the bed and practically ripped the pants off of her. Glad that the underwear came off with it. She immediately started rubbing the blonde's dripping core while claiming her mouth once again.

"You weren't lying when you said you were dripping…"

"That's what you do to me…" the blonde panted. "Hurry baby…"

With that Callie deemed the blonde lubricated enough and thrust two fingers into the blonde's opening. The blonde immediately started clenching around her fingers and lifted her hips to get more friction. Callie lowered her head to the blonde's neck and started sucking – her thumb circling Arizona's clit.

"More…" the blonde grunted, both her hands grabbing the latina's ass and her legs wrapped around the latina's body, pulling her closer for more friction. She moaned loudly when a third finger was added to her opening. Her grip tightened on her wife, knowing she was about to come hard.

And she did. Callie knew better than to slow down when a loud scream came from blonde writhing below her. She kept her pace and covered the blonde's mouth with her own. She waited until the blonde's legs fell from her waist before pulling her fingers out of its warm home.

"Do you still want to go out?" she asked while licking her fingers clean. A smirk firmly on her face.

"Let me catch my breath…" Arizona couldn't even close her eyes. The sex with her wife just keeps getting better.

"I mean we could," Callie continued. "Since I'm still fully dressed and you're, well, partially dressed," she chuckled.

"That dress isn't clean anymore," the blonde whispered, eyes still closed. Callie looked down to wet patch on her dress from where her stomach was resting between the blonde's legs.

"The dry cleaners will have fun with that," the Latina laughed. When the blonde opened her eyes, she moved down to kiss her. Her body now resting more on the bed than on the blonde.

"We're on our honeymoon. I'm sure they've seen worse," the blonde moved to deepen the kiss, her hands once again finding the zipper of the brunette's dress.

"How about we get some food first. Get fueled up and then we can pick this up?" the brunette suggested but allowed Arizona to help her out of her dress.

"Only if you agree to let me do what ever I want with you later," the blonde whispered against full lips.

"I promise," Callie reached for a t-shirt before pulling the sheet over her body.

"What do you feel like eating?" Arizona asked as she moved around in just her shirt, looking for a clean pair of underwear.

"Do you think they have peanut butter sandwiches?" the brunette asked.

"I doubt it but I can ask?" the blonde chuckled. "If not, is pizza okay?"

"Sure, just not pepperoni."

"I thought you liked pepperoni?"

"I do but the thought makes me feel weird right now," the brunette pulled a face.

"Are you sure it's not because you're…"

"We won't know for another week or so Arizona. You said so yourself."

"Okay," the blonde eyed the Latina lounging on the bed while she took off her bra. "Dropping it," she emphasised her statement by dropping the bra on the floor.

"You're a dork," Callie giggled.

* * *

Callie woke up when the room was much darker with a slight cramp in her stomach and a full bladder. She couldn't remember falling asleep but realised that she was tired. After they ate, they engaged in a regular old make out session. They must have fallen asleep after that. The blonde was lying on her side facing away from the Latina but her hand was somehow resting on the brunette's breast.

The brunette slowly eased herself out of the bed and headed to the bathroom, smiling when she looked back to find the blonde turned over and snuggled into her pillow. Callie quickly went into the bathroom to relieve her bladder and was both saddened and shocked to discover a small spot of what could only be blood on her underwear.

She was sure, almost 100% sure that she would be fall pregnant the first try. Even tonight when she was craving for a peanut butter sandwich. She was sure. And when Arizona had hinted she thought that the doctor might be seeing signs and she might be equally excited. But now she was bleeding. Bleeding is bad. Bleeding means that there's no baby. Bleeding means her body rejected the egg.

"Calliope?" she must have been in the bathroom, lost in her thoughts for longer than she thought because the blonde clearly noticed she was gone.

"Yeah?" she quickly wiped her cheeks, realising that she started crying. "I'll be right there!"

She rummaged through their toiletries and found one of Arizona's tampons. After changing her underwear, she splashed her face with water and put a smile on her face.

"I had to pee," she said as she approached the bed and jumped in. She buried her face in the blonde's neck and willed herself not to cry.

"You were in there for a while," Arizona pointed out. She tangled their legs and tried to catch her wife's eyes.

"Yeah I guess I'm just really tired, just sat there," she tried to keep her voice light. "Let's get some more sleep."

"Calliope, love, is everything okay?" the blonde asked when it became clear that her wife was refusing eye contact.

"Everything's good babe," Callie emphasised her point with a kiss to the blonde's neck. "I'm just tired."

"Get some more sleep baby," Arizona ran her fingers through the brunette's hair, believing her. For now.

Morning came rather fast and by the time Arizona started waking up, Callie pretended that she wasn't awake for most of the night. Her mind was racing with ways to tell Arizona. Ways to break the blonde's heart. Their position had changed during the night; the blonde's head was now resting on Callie's chest. She lifted her head to find the brunette staring at her, her expression unreadable.

"Morning love," she pressed a gentle kiss to the latina's neck.

"Morning," Callie cleared her throat. "You sleep well?"

"Like a baby," Callie felt her throat close. "I remembered that my wife promised me something last night though…"

"Oh yeah? What was that?"

"What ever I want, remember?" the blonde sucked Callie's earlobe into her mouth.

"I…I remember," she squirmed.

"Well is it later yet?" Arizona's hand started roaming the brunette's body, lightly cupping her breast before heading south.

"Arizona wait," Callie said a little too forcefully, grabbing the blonde's wrist to stop her journey southward.

"What's going…"

"How about some breakfast first?" Callie cut her question off while hastily getting out the bed and searching for her robe.

"Cal…" Arizona was cut off by the bathroom's door closing, effectively cutting her off. She was confused and wanted to know what was going on, so she got out of the bed and approached the bathroom slowly.

She knew that if Callie was angry about something, this would possibly make it worse but she had to know. So she knocked softly, not wanting to just barge in.

"Calliope… Can I come in?"

No answer.

"Baby, come on…"

She could hear water running and the unmistakable sound of her wife sniffing. She was crying.

"Okay, I'm going to come in now," she announced before opening the door. She found Callie sitting on the edge of the bathtub staring at her hands. She closed the tap before slowly approaching her wife who was yet to look at her or even acknowledge her.

"What's wrong honey?" she probed.

"Nothing's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong? Then why did you lock yourself in the bathroom?"

"The door wasn't locked," Callie shrugged.

"Okay but what's wrong? Why are you being so difficult?"

"I'm being difficult?"

"Of course that's all you heard," the blonde muttered.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Calliope…" the blonde took a deep calming breath and tried to choose her words carefully. "Look, something is clearly wrong but I don't know what it is, so I'm going to need you to tell me baby." The blonde stepped toward her wife and let out a frustrated breath when she saw the brunette flinch.

"I…I can't," Callie was now crying and it was breaking her heart.

"Can't what? Did Aria call? Your dad? My, my parents?"

"No."

"Then what Calliope? What could be so terrible? Tell me and I'll fix it, or try and we can continue with our perfect honeymoon."

"Is that you're worried about?" the sudden anger in Callie's eyes was startling but at least she had looked up. "You're worried that I'm ruining your honeymoon?!"

"What? No! Where is this coming from?!" They were both shouting now.

"Let me ruin it for you a little more," Callie let out a humourless laugh before covering her mouth to try and stop the sob that wanted to come out. She forced herself to not look at the sad blue eyes that was trained on her. "I got my period."

The silence that followed was deafening. Both women knew how hard they had to work to get Callie to ovulate in order for her body to be able to properly receive the eggs. Arizona was sure that her wife would fall pregnant the first try. She hoped so hard, knowing that her wife would be heartbroken if it didn't work. The brunette would blame herself and it would take a while before she was open to more fertility treatment.

Arizona stood lost in her thoughts with her mouth slightly open as she watched her wife walk past her, exiting the bathroom. She didn't know what to say and even if she did, she wouldn't know how. She never wanted children but since meeting Callie, she wanted the brunette to be the mother of her kids so badly. She wanted this. She needed it. They were so close and now it was over. She didn't know how but she was sure that they would get through it.

Entering the bedroom what felt like hours later, she found Callie packing her suitcase. Clearly getting ready to run away. After taking another calming breath she slowly approached the Latina from behind, relived when the brunette didn't shrug her off when she rested her hands on her full hips.

"I know you're sad Calliope," the blonde wrapped her arms around her wife and rested her cheek on her back. "I'm sad too, but leaving is not going to help."

Callie didn't respond, instead she placed her hands over the blonde's that was resting on her stomach and closed her eyes.

"One way or another," the blonde spokes again and flattened one of her hands over her wife's belly. "One way or another, a baby will grow in there and she will be beautiful. I promise."

This was all it took for the writer to let out a loud sob. She would have fallen forward but Arizona was strong enough to hold her. She gently turned the crying brunette around and eased both of them onto the bed. Once they were situated comfortably on the bed, they clung to each other. Arizona finally let her own tears fall.

* * *

**AN2: **I know you've heard this before but… TRUST THE JOURNEY.


End file.
